Game of Thrones : Leur histoire, Vos choix
by Elpiros999
Summary: Lorsque Robb Stark obtient à l'unanimité les cris des seigneurs du Nord "King of the North !", la guerre est officiellement déclarée contre la famille Lannister, coupable du meurtre de Eddard Stark, précédent Lord de la maison Stark. La maison Bowliser, en tant que banneret des Bolton, se lance elle aussi aux côtés des Stark, suivant l'arc précis et puissant de Lord Tomos Bowliser.
1. I - House Bowliser

**I. House Bowliser**

* * *

 _Maison Bowliser_

 _Bannière : Un arc armé d'une flèche, le tout en noir sur un fond marron clair_

 _Devise : "Head or Heart" en français : "La tête ou le Cœur"_

 _Allégence : famille Bolton de Dreadfort_

 _Famille :_

 _Lord Tomos Bowliser, 46 ans, Lord de la famille Bowliser depuis 30 ans, il dirige la maison d'une main de fer. Cette maison faible et peu considérée a appris à être respectée à sa juste valeur grâce à Tomos et sa force de caractère._

 _Tristan, Elia et Ilian Bowliser, les enfants de Lord Tomos du plus âgé au plus jeune, avec 24 ans, 22 ans et 20 ans._

 _Miranda Bowliser, 43 ans, femme de Lord Tomos du même nom._

* * *

 _Lorsque Robb Stark obtient à l'unanimité les cris des seigneurs du Nord "King of the North !", la guerre est officiellement déclarée contre la famille Lannister, coupable du meurtre de Eddard Stark, précédent gouverneur du Nord et Lord de la maison Stark. Décidé à venger cet acte immoral, le fils aîné des Stark entraîne le Nord dans cette guerre qui s'annonce plus violente que jamais._

 _La maison Bowliser, en tant que banneret des Bolton, se lance elle aussi aux côtés des Stark, suivant l'arc précis et puissant de Lord Tomos Bowliser._

* * *

 _Membres de cette petite famille unie et en pleine croissance, saurez-vous prendre les décisions qui sauront les mener au plus près du trône de fer ? Saurez-vous faire de cette famille l'alliée des plus puissants ? Ou au contraire, provoquerez-vous sa chute ? Ferez-vous d'elle la victime du feu ou de la glace ? Quoiqu'il en soit, n'oubliez jamais que si vous vivez un bel été... "Winter is coming"..._

 _Les personnages de la famille Bowliser sont purement fictifs et imaginés par l'auteur Elpiros999. Toute ressemblance de près ou de loin avec des personnes réelles seraient fortuites. De nombreux personnages, lieux, citations feront leur apparition tout au long du récit, ils appartiennent tout ou en partie à George R. R. Martin, l'auteur original de la série "A Song of Ice and Fire"._

 _Cette fiction vous proposera, à chaque fin de chapitre, un certain nombre de choix. À vous d'annoncer en review le choix que vous souhaitez prendre pour la suite de l'histoire. Le choix avec la majorité des voix sera sélectionné pour la suite._

 _Vos choix n'impacteront pas seulement l'histoire de la famille Bowliser mais pourra aussi impacter l'histoire de la série originale. Le récit débute à un moment précis de la série, qui existe réellement dans celle-ci, mais suivant les décisions que vous prendrez, il est possible que l'histoire de la série elle-même se voit transformée. Inutile de vous dire que vous ne pourrez donc compter sur votre connaissance des événements futurs éternellement ;) Bonne lecture, bon jeu mais surtout n'oubliez pas : « When you play the game of thrones, you win or you die. There is no middle ground »_

 **(Remarque : Cette fiction a déjà été lancée via le site de partage de fictions Wattpad. Les chapitres seront publiés avec les propositions de choix et je mentionnerai en fin de chapitre si les votes sont ouverts ou clos. Cette fiction ayant déjà débutée, les votes des premiers chapitres sont nécessairement clos. Les premiers chapitres sont tous publiés en même temps afin que vous puissiez participer en même temps que les autres sans avoir accès à Wattpad.)**

Fréquence des publications : Un chapitre chaque semaine, le Samedi ! :)

* * *

Le croassement d'un corbeau se faisait entendre de la court. Lord Bowliser avait insisté : il voulait des nouvelles de la Pointe du Dragon le plus régulièrement possible. Le roi du Nord, Robb Stark qu'il s'appelait, il avait fait en sorte que tous les seigneurs du Nord marchent à ses côtés. Et père l'avais assuré : combattre aux côtés des Stark était la meilleure chose à faire. Sans compter que Lord Bolton avait demandé à tous ses bannerets de le faire. Malgré la petite taille de la maison Bowliser, refuser de se joindre au Gouverneur du Nord ainsi que d'obéir à la maison dont on était banneret était une très mauvaise idée. Personne ne voudrait plus avoir confiance en eux. Alors ils avaient suivit.

La corde de l'arc tendue, Ilian visait le centre de cette cible en bois bricolée par Tristan la veille.

Le Nord était désert depuis que le nouveau « Roi du Nord » avait levé son épée. Le fort des Bowliser était à côté de la forêt des loups. De l'autre côté de cette forêt, à l'Est de celle-ci, trônait Winterfell, la demeure des gouverneurs du Nord. Cette immense forteresse admirée de tous. Plus à l'Est encore se tenait Dreadfort, le fort de la maison Bolton. Eux, les Bowliser, en tant que propriétaires de la Pointe de Dragon et seuls habitants de cette région, étaient ceux qui devaient faire fasse à n'importe quelle invasion qui aurait lieux. Autant dire que cela n'avait rassuré personne après le départ de Lord Bowliser avec la moitié de leurs troupes.

Ilian retint sa respiration, se mit droit et pinça plus délicatement le bout de la flèche qu'il s'apprêtait à laisser voler dans son objectif.

Winterfell ne comptait plus qu'une poignée de soldats à peine prêts au combat, plus occupés à boire et à se féliciter de ne pas avoir dû participer à la guerre. « Des inconscients ! » avait dit Lord Bowliser le jour où il avait décidé de participer à cette guerre. « Et ce sont eux qui passent leur temps à nous menacer de leur hiver… à croire que la rage les rend aveugle. » Lord Bowliser n'avait pas été si « inconscient », sur les 150 hommes qu'ils avaient parés au combat, il n'en avait prit que 70 à ses côtés, laissant donc une bonne partie « à la maison » en cas de problème. Roose Bolton avait suivit la même logique que ses bannerets en laissant une bonne moitié de ses troupes à Dreadfort, sous le commandement de son bâtard de fils, Ramsay Snow. « La tête ou le cœur », avait clamé Lord Bowliser en montant sur son destrier. « La tête ou le cœur », avaient répondu les enfants.

Il décocha. La flèche suivit une trajectoire rectiligne jusqu'au centre de la cible. Un tir parfait, encore et toujours.

Les Bowliser n'avaient pas cette bannière pour rien, tout leur était appris dès leur plus jeune âge. Leur maison était réputée pour ses archers hors pair. Certes ils avaient de bons combattants à l'épée, mais si une bataille devait éclater, il leur faudrait deux fois plus d'hommes à pieds que leurs adversaires pour avoir une chance de vaincre. Et vu la taille de leur maison, les probabilités qu'un tel avantage se présente étaient faibles. Très faibles. Raison pour laquelle, dans chaque mur et à chaque étage se trouvaient des meurtrières. S'ils étaient attaqués par un millier d'hommes, seuls la moitié pourrait atteindre le fort. Et à ce moment, ils auraient encore suffisamment de défense pour finir d'anéantir leurs ennemis avant qu'ils ne mettent un pied à l'intérieur. Leur devise, « La tête ou le cœur », était une façon de montrer leur précision, le fait que la question de leurs ennemis ne devait pas être de savoir s'ils allaient être touchés ou non, mais bien de savoir ce qui allait être touché. Mais la dureté de leur père leur avait toujours appris la deuxième signification de cette devise : parfois, dans certaines situations désagréables, il leur faudrait choisir entre leurs sentiments ou leur morale. Même si aucun des enfants n'avait déjà eu à prendre ce genre de décision, ils savaient qu'un jour ou l'autre, ils allaient devoir le faire.

\- Félicitation Ilian, dit un vieil homme qui se tenait sur le côté.

\- Merci mestre Saeron, répondit le jeune archer en posant son arme contre un poteau de bois.

Puis il remarqua le morceau de papier que tenait le vieux médecin dans sa main droite.

\- Des nouvelles de père ? Demanda Ilian an s'approchant.

Mestre Saeron baissa les yeux puis releva la tête et sourit :

\- Nous en parlerons ce soir, durant le dîner.

\- Bien sûr.

Le soleil couché, comme chaque soir, les quatre membres de la famille Bowliser se regroupèrent dans la grande salle, accompagnée de mestre Saeron, fidèle à la maison depuis près de 60 ans, ainsi que de Duncan et Fenrir, deux hommes forts et d'idéologie radicalement différente. Ils étaient tous les deux des membres importants pour la famille Bowliser. Tandis que Duncan devait s'occuper de l'économie, du commerce, des besoins du peuple, Fenrir s'occupait quant à lui de l'armée. Fasse aux conflits, Duncan avait pour habitude de proposer des solutions diplomatiques, tandis que Fenrir proposait des choses plus… radicales.

Dans leur château, les Bowliser devait accueillir par moins de 200 habitants en plus des soldats. Il s'en trouvait environ 300 qui avaient donc, avec l'aide de Lord Bowliser, construits un village un peu plus à l'Ouest, sur la côte, mais qui appartenait officiellement à la maison Bowliser. Ce village seul aux alentours avait donc le privilège d'être le seul à pêcher, ils ramenaient une quantité de poisson phénoménale, contrastant avec le faible apport de viande de bœuf par exemple qui était produit au sein du fort. Leur maison achetait le poisson qui n'était pas vendu aux villageois de Bowtown et en stockait une grande partie en prévision du prochain hiver. Le reste était généralement distribué aux familles les plus dans le besoin. Puis, avec le temps qui passait, la quantité de poissons pêchée était devenue si importante que Bowtown a reçu l'autorisation inespérée pour ses habitants d'en faire commerce à l'étranger. Ainsi des chariots remplis de poisson partaient régulièrement du village pour revenir avec quantité d'or en partie reversée à la maison Bowliser.

Ce soir là, alors qu'ils mangeaient une fois de plus cet excellent poisson devenu banal à leur goût, mestre Saeron s'était levé pour annoncer ce qu'il avait apprit par le biais d'un corbeau dans la journée :

\- Lord Bowliser nous annonce que Robb Stark prévoit un assaut sur un camp Lannister avant l'aube. Il a été décidé que notre armée prenne l'épée et attaque avec les armées Stark.

\- Quoi ?! Cria Fenrir en se levant d'un bond.

\- Fenrir je vous en prie, dit Miranda d'une voix calme, ce n'est pas la peine de vous énerver.

\- Bien sûr que si ! Répondit-il. Lors d'un assaut de ces chiens de Lannister, Bolton nous a félicité lui-même pour l'efficacité particulièrement impressionnante de nos archers ! Il nous a félicité lui-même pour l'avantage que nous apportions grâce à cette qualité qui fait notre maison ! Comment Robb Stark peut-il décider que nous intervenions à pieds ? Lord Bowliser avait raison, ce jeune loup est inconscient !

Le silence régna dans la grande salle. Mestre Saeron se rassit et baissa les yeux sur son assiette.

\- Je savais que j'aurais dû insister pour l'accompagner là-bas, continua Fenrir avant de se rasseoir à son tour.

Si personne ne disait rien, tout le monde savait que Fenrir avait raison. Leur maison n'était pas faite pour le corps à corps.

\- Peut-être pourrions nous envoyer un corbeau à Lors Bolton afin de lui faire part de cet avis ? Proposa Elia d'une petite voix.

\- Lord Bowliser votre père a déjà probablement exposé le problème à Lord Bolton, répondit Duncan avec une voix pleine de bienfaisance et de sagesse, peut-être même à Lord Stark lui-même.

\- Si notre armée n'est pas utilisée à son avantage, dit Fenrir, nous devrions conseiller à votre père de rentrer. Nous n'allons pas nous mentir : nos hommes à pieds ne sont que trop peu nombreux et efficaces dans cette guerre, il ne valent rien ! Mestre Saemon, allez…

Miranda donna un coup violent sur la table, interrompant Fenrir.

\- En l'absence de Tomos, dit-elle en regardant Fenrir, c'est mon fils Tristan qui hérite des commandes de cette maison. C'est à lui de prendre la décision.

\- Lord Bowliser, dit Fenrir en regardant Tristan, je suis le chef militaire de cette maison, faites moi confiance : ou alors nos armées sont utilisées à profit, ou alors elles se retirent. Inutile de sacrifier des hommes inutilement dans une guerre qui ne nous concerne même pas. Envoyez un corbeau à votre père, il vous écoutera. Avoir votre appui l'aidera à confronter Robb Stark.

\- Prenez le temps d'y réfléchir, dit Duncan, faire cela pourrait mettre en colère Lord Bolton, qui serait alors déshonoré de constater que l'un de ses plus fidèle banneret refuse de lui obéir. Peut-être devrions-nous plutôt envoyer un corbeau à Roose Bolton lui-même afin de lui faire part de cette proposition. Ou alors il réussit à convaincre Robb Stark de ne pas nous faire combattre à l'épée, ou alors nous replions nos troupes.

\- Peut-être est-il préférable de ne pas nous en mêler, dit mestre Saeron. Votre père a toujours été un bon seigneur pour cette maison. Il saura prendre les décisions nécessaires.

Tous les regards étaient tournés vers Tristan. Soit il allait envoyer un corbeau à son père pour l'inciter à choisir entre se retirer de la guerre ou participer mais seulement en tant qu'archers, soit à Roose Bolton pour lui faire part de ce choix afin qu'il tente d'agir en leur faveur, soit de ne rien faire du tout, de faire confiance à son père.

Le corbeau qui allait être envoyé cette nuit allait arriver avec un peu de chance juste avant l'assaut. Cela ne changerait peut-être pas le cours de la bataille qui se préparait, mais peut-être les conséquence de cette guerre sur leur maison. Il devait donner un ordre. Maintenant.

* * *

Quelle décision doit prendre Tristan ?

 **1\. Envoyer un corbeau à Lord Tomos Bowliser (Voté)**

 _2\. Envoyer un corbeau à Lors Roose Bolton_

 _3\. Ne pas envoyer de corbeau_

* * *

C'est maintenant à **vous** de prendre une décision pour la suite de l'histoire. **Vos choix** auront des conséquences sur **leur histoire**!

Merci de votre lecture, je ne vous cache pas que ce premier chapitre est à but de présentation et de mise en situation plus qu'autre chose. Les choix futures seront donc plus intéressants et auront encore plus d'impact ! N'hésitez pas à **partager** pour regrouper un maximum de participants ! :)


	2. II - Winter is Coming

**Dolly**

* * *

Cela faisait maintenant près de deux mois qu'ils avaient quitté la Pointe du Dragon, deux mois qu'ils campaient dans des plaines, serrés par milliers. Les premières nuits, les hommes chantaient, braillaient, se bousculaient sans cesse, riant aux éclats, pariant sur le nombre de « têtes de lions » qui allaient tomber au premier assaut, chacun vantant ses exploits passés, pour la plupart probablement faux. En pleine nuit les gens se faisaient des farces, se balançant un seau d'eau sur la tête par ci, jetant un confrère dans un tas de boue par là. Cette guerre vers laquelle ils marchaient semblait être un festin tel qu'ils n'en avaient jamais vu. Puis ils arrivèrent aux Twins. Deux grandes tours liées par un pont. Le seul moyen de rejoindre le Sud tout en évitant de perdre un mois de plus. Robb Stark en personne était alors parti négocier avec son propriétaire afin d'avoir le droit de passage. Une fois ce pont traversé et le nouveau camp installé, les nuits furent beaucoup plus calmes. En effet, il n'étaient plus très loin des premières troupes Lannister et la réalité de la guerre commençait à rattraper les soldats. Au lieu de raconter des histoires drôles, les hommes commençaient à parler du camp adverse, en bien ou en mal selon chacun. Certains vantaient la force des Lannister, leur courage, le fait qu'ils étaient la famille qui avait su s'asseoir sur le trône de fer, tandis que les autres parlaient de leurs défaites, leur lâcheté, du fait qu'ils n'étaient qu'une famille tandis qu'eux, avec Robb Stark, avaient réunis la majorité des bannières du Nord. Puis, après une avancée de leurs troupes, les Lannister avaient lancé un petit assaut, probablement en guise de test. « Ridicule ! » avait rit Rodrick Forrester, le meilleur soldat d'une autre petite maison. Après ce premier assaut raté des Lannister, les soldats s'étaient légèrement détendues. Partout on commençait à dire que la guerre allait être facile, que Tywin Lannister, leur général, commençait à se faire trop vieux, qu'il serait incapable de lutter face aux stratégies d'un « jeune roi » comme Robb Stark. Aujourd'hui, quand la lune aura tout juste dépassé son plus haut point, ces stratégies de « jeune roi » allaient être mises en pratique.

Marchant entre les tentes, Dolly regardait avec une certaine fierté ces soldats qui se préparaient déjà pour la bataille à venir. Il était le second de Lord Bowliser ici. Plus jeune il avait été son écuyer, puis il était devenu un chevalier à part entière avant de rejoindre la garde personnelle du chef de cette petite famille qu'il aimait servir. Depuis quatre ans maintenant il était chef de la garde du seigneur de la Pointe du Dragon. Un véritable honneur pour lui. Dolly reconnut les bannières autour de lui et su qu'il n'était plus loin des tentes des Bowliser. Dans sa main gauche il tenait un petit parchemin roulé, sur lequel apparaissait un sceau rouge représentant un arc armé d'une flèche.

\- De bonnes nouvelles ? Demanda Dolly à Lord Bowliser tandis que celui-ci lisait le parchemin avec attention.

Ils n'étaient que tous les deux dans la tente principale, et dehors les hommes portant les armures de leur maison étaient déjà presque prêts au combat.

\- Il a raison, répondit Tomos en posant le parchemin sur la grande table qui s'étalait devant lui. Les membres du conseil restreint ont discuté de notre situation. On ne peut pas accepter de se battre à l'épée.

Il releva la tête vers Dolly.

\- Vient avec moi, dit-il, je vais parler à « Lord Stark ».

Il avait bien insisté sur les deux derniers mots, comme s'il se moquait de ce titre obtenu de façon précoce par le fils aîné de cette famille. En sortant de sa tente, Tomos attrapa l'un de ses hommes par le bras, surprenant ce dernier. Tous ceux qui étaient assez près pour l'avoir remarqué observèrent la scène avec attention.

\- Dit à nos hommes que nous ne nous battrons pas ce soir. Nos armes, ce sont les arcs.

Puis il relâcha le soldat qui semblait ne pas comprendre exactement ce qu'on venait de lui demander. Zigzaguant entre les tentes qui s'étalaient sous différentes bannières, Lord Tomos eut rapidement fait de rejoindre celle qui trônait au centre, royalement surplombée de la grande bannière blanche habitée d'une tête de loup-garou grise. Mais à peine eut-il aperçut la bannière que des gardes lui bloquèrent le passage.

\- Je veux parler à Lord Stark, dit-il.

\- Il se prépare, répondit l'un des gardes, je ne peux vous laisser passer.

Il était évident que Robb Stark avait d'autres choses à faire arrivé aussi près d'une bataille qui allait probablement être difficile, bien qu'évidemment dominée par le Nord. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que le jeune roi du Nord sorte de sa tente. N'hésitant pas un seul instant, Lord Bowliser l'interpella immédiatement :

\- Lord Stark ! Lord Tomos, de la maison Bowliser.

Robb Stark s'arrêta en entendant le titre de celui qui l'appelait. Alors il fit signe aux gardes de le laisser passer. Il rejoignit donc son roi, suivit de près par Dolly.

\- Votre nom me dit quelque chose, dit Stark, de quelle maison êtes vous banneret déjà ?

\- De la maison Bolton, monseigneur, et cela depuis plus de deux cents ans.

Robb Stark le regarda de la tête au pied puis réfléchit une seconde.

\- Vos hommes étaient les premiers à défendre le camp à l'arrivée des quelques troupes Lannister, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Stark avec un regard qui lui donnait une certaine sagesse.

\- C'est cela.

\- Votre maison n'est pas très grande monseigneur, mais vous avez malgré tout décidé de vous joindre à nous. Toutes les petites maisons ne l'ont pas fait. Et le Nord se souvient.

Il y eut un petit silence puis Stark reprit la parole :

\- Vous battrez-vous à nos côtés cette nuit ?

Dolly senti une légère pression l'envahir. Lord Bowliser savait ce qu'il faisait, mais la réponse qu'il allait donner serait délicate.

\- Non, dit Tomos, pas cette fois. Vous avez décidé que cette bataille se ferait sans archers, et les soldats de notre maisons sont de piètres épéistes. Nous pensons préférables de préserver nos hommes pour les batailles qui demanderont des tires de précision.

\- C'est une sage décision, en effet. Pour quelle raison vouliez-vous me voir ?

\- Disons que Lord Bolton nous a demandé de nous battre cette nuit, refusant d'entendre nos explications. Il tient à ce que ses bannerets montrent l'exemple en suivant le roi du Nord à chaque occasion.

Robb Stark eut un regard suspicieux envers Tomos Bowliser mais, bien que le jeune roi était imposant, le seigneur de la famille Bowliser avait au moins une vingtaine d'année en plus et sa carrure comme la force de son regard égalaient aisément celles de Stark.

\- Je parlerai à Roose Bolton, dit Stark, vos hommes ne se battront pas ce soir. De toutes façon, les Lannister n'ont aucune chance cette nuit.

\- Merci monseigneur, dit Tomos en inclinant légèrement la tête. Je vous souhaite bon courage pour cette nuit.

\- Soyez prêts pour la suite, l'hiver vient pour les Lannister.

Cette épreuve qui n'avait pas plu à Dolly étant passée, Lord Bowliser et lui-même étaient retournés auprès de leurs hommes qui avaient décidés pour la grande majorité de se déséquiper, certainement en grande partie avec soulagement. Dolly partagea sa joie d'une nuit sans dangers avec tous les hommes tandis que leur seigneur s'était enfermé dans sa tente, préoccupé par on ne savait quoi. Ne voulant manquer à son devoir, Dolly abandonna rapidement ses compagnons pour rejoindre son seigneur. Lorsqu'il entra dans la tente, Tomos était debout, appuyé sur la petite table qui permettait d'établir toutes sortes de stratégies.

\- Un problème monseigneur ? Demande Dolly avec un regard inquiet.

\- Nous traversons une période relativement bonne. Certes il y a cette guerre, mais les seigneurs du Nord marchent tous dans la même direction, et les talents et avantages de notre maison ne passent pas inaperçus aux yeux de tous. Nous devons en profiter et nous ouvrir à de nouvelles perspectives, comme le disent les Stark : L'hiver vient. Et quand il sera là, il sera trop tard pour chercher à s'unir, chacun aura suffisamment à s'occuper de la famine, des rébellions et des pillards dans son propre royaume.

\- Vous avez eu une proposition ? Demanda Dolly qui connaissait trop bien Tomos pour se tromper.

\- Je voulais attendre la fin de la bataille pour y réfléchir, mais maintenant que je sais que l'on reste ici, je me dis que je ferais mieux de ne pas traîner. Si je ne me trompe pas, le conseil restreint se réuni demain à la Pointe du Dragon. Un corbeau envoyé dès maintenant sera reçu avant qu'ils ne prennent leurs décisions sur les questions du royaume. Je ne veux pas leur ajouter de problèmes, mais comme je te l'ai dis, nous devons profiter de cette période favorable aux unions.

\- De quelle maison s'agit-il ?

\- J'ai parlé à Lord Galbart, de la maison Glover. Comme tu le sais, nous sommes en bons termes depuis longtemps, et la proximité de leur château à Motte-la-forêt a permit à nos deux maisons de garder une bonne entente favorable dans les deux sens.

Motte-la-forêt était au Nord-Ouest de la forêt des loups, et si la maison Glover n'était pas très grande, elle restait tout de même plus puissante que les Bowliser. Une demi-journée à cheval permettait de traverser la distance qui séparait les deux maisons du Nord. Et lorsque les villageois de Bowtown avaient commencé à faire du commerce, c'était avec la maison Glover, qui souffrait alors à ce moment de manques de nourriture. Même si les Bowliser étaient très bien payés pour cet apport régulier et nécessaire, cet échange nouveau avait grandement rapproché les deux maisons, qui s'étaient jusque là contentées de se respecter comme voisins et fidèles des Stark. Puis, à plusieurs reprises, les deux maisons s'étaient mutuellement invitées à des festins, certes moins garnit et riches chez les Bowliser, mais toujours appréciés. Robett Glover, le frère du seigneur de cette famille, était présent à quasiment chaque occasion, accompagné de sa femme Sybelle et de ses deux enfants, Gawen l'aîné de 21 ans et Erena la plus jeune de 18 ans.

\- Galbart Glover pense que nos maisons devraient s'unir de façon officielle.

\- C'est une excellente nouvelle ! Mais ces enfants sont ceux de son frère. Ce dernier est-il au courant ?

\- Ils en ont parlé et sont d'accord tous les deux. Ils aimeraient marier leur fille, Erena.

\- J'imagine qu'ils voient Tristan comme prétendant idéal ?

\- Il est celui qui prendra la tête de le Pointe du Dragon après moi, c'est évident qu'ils aimeraient que leur fille devienne sa femme.

\- Et qu'en pensez-vous ?

\- Je ne sais pas... Si un jour cette fille venait à être la dernière héritière de leur famille et qu'elle est mariée à l'un de mes enfants, la maison Glover pourrait devenir nôtre. Encore faut-il que cela arrive.

\- Tristan pourrait être marié à une fille unique d'une autre maison, faisant de lui l'héritier de cette maison. Mais bon, allez trouver un seigneur prêt à laisser sa fille à une maison aussi petite que la notre.

Tomos soupira.

\- Ne devrions-nous pas laisser mes enfants choisir de leur propre union ?

\- Le risque étant qu'aucun d'entre eux ne veuillent se marier. Si Tristan refuse et que nous marrions Ilian à Erena Glover, ils seront ravis, mais inutile de parler de leur déception malgré tout. Ilian est le dernier de vos enfants. Alors imaginez quel message cela enverrait si ni Tristan ni Ilian n'acceptaient ?

\- Tu as raison Dolly, c'est risqué. Mais notre famille a toujours favorisé la liberté, le fait de ne pas suivre ces volontés idiotes de vouloir marier ses enfants à ceux de belles familles à tous prix...

\- Vous avez raison monseigneur, ces libertés sont importantes. Si aujourd'hui chacun de vos enfants -notamment Elia- ont ce caractère et cette capacité à diriger la maison Bowliser, c'est en partie parce que vous leur avez toujours laisser prendre des décisions et en subir les conséquences. Ils sont peut-être capables de prendre la meilleure décision pour eux et leur famille, mais aujourd'hui, vous seul avez le pouvoir.

\- Ils sont mes enfants, Dolly, je ne suis pas objectif. Toi qui connaît bien notre maison, mes enfants, Westeros... dis-moi : Que dois-je faire ?

Dolly senti comme un poids s'écraser sur ses épaules. Le regard gris de Lord Bowliser était planté dans le siens et il était évident que l'homme attendait une réponse. D'un côté, Dolly pouvait lui conseiller de prévenir ses enfants de l'offre de mariage de la famille Glover, et ainsi les laisser prendre une décision eux-même, d'un autre côté il pouvait conseiller à Lord Bowliser de ne pas les prévenir et d'attendre plus tard pour décider lui-même de ce qu'il en serait. Chaque solution était tentante, chacune avait ses propres risques. Dolly savait que Tomos ne voulait pas devenir le « dictateur » qu'il pouvait devenir, mais en même temps il était évident que la décision des enfants devrait être assumée par toute la famille...

Lord Bowliser continuait de fixer Dolly. Les prochains mots qu'il allait prononcer seraient, quels qu'ils soient, lourds de conséquences...

* * *

Quel conseil Dolly doit-il donner à Lord Bowliser ?

 **1\. Prévenir les enfants pour la proposition de mariage et les laisser choisir (voté)**

 _2\. Ne pas les prévenir et prendre une décision pour eux plus tard_

* * *

C'est maintenant à **vous** de voter en commentaire ! Le choix avec le plus de vote influera sur la suite de l'histoire, votre choix aura donc des **conséquences**!

Remarque : Si le dernier paragraphe d'un chapitre résume l'idée des différents choix, des arguments importants à prendre en considération sont présents dans le chapitre... ;)

Merci de votre lecture ! N'hésitez pas à mettre une petite étoile et à partager cette histoire pour regrouper un maximum de participants ! ;)

. 


	3. III - The Small Council

**Tristan**

* * *

Le vent soufflait dans le Nord, plus présent qu'il ne l'avait été ces dernières années. Sifflant entre les arbres, hurlant parmi les vagues, ce vent froid était partout dans le Nord, et les quelques personnes qui s'obstinaient encore à dire que l'été allait durer des années cédaient les unes après les autres, devant admettre que les fourrures qu'ils avaient commencé à porter n'étaient pas dû qu'à un simple « coup de froid passager ». Sur la Pointe du Dragon, un vieux qui passait ses journées à regarder ses deux fils travailler en critiquant leur faiblesse s'était obstiné à ne pas porter de fourrure. « Bande de faiblards ! » hurlait-il aux deux frères qui se donnaient tant de mal pour nourrir trois enfants, deux femmes et un vieux croûton en manque d'activité. « Cessez de geindre et tâchez de rapporter à manger pour votre famille ! » criait-il quand l'un d'eux osait se plaindre d'un mal de dos qui revenait chaque semaine. Mort. Ce vieil homme était mort, de froid disait la plupart des personnes du fort, assassiné, pensaient les plus lugubres. Dans tous les cas, qu'il s'agisse d'un arrangement ou de la vérité, toute la famille avait dit qu'il était mort de froid. Autant dire que malgré leur tristesse, cela faisait une bouche à nourrir en moins. Car si la famine ne frappait pas encore la Pointe du Dragon, la nourriture ne tombait pas en abondance. Avec l'hiver qui arrivait, les champs deviendraient rapidement impraticables et seuls les plus riches pourraient garder leurs bêtes à l'abri. Mestre Saemon avait conseillé aux habitants de se reconvertir en pêcheurs le plus rapidement possible, de vendre leurs bêtes aux plus riches afin que celles-ci soient exploitées au mieux. Une dizaine de soldats avait été mobilisée juste après le départ à la guerre de Lord Tomos Bowliser. Ils avaient aidé les paysans à déménager les bêtes, à transporter des chariots de bois dans le but de faire des bateaux de pêche… bref, la famille Bowliser venait en aide à son peuple, c'est ce qui faisait son unité. « Cela est seulement dû au fait que nous ne sommes qu'un petit royaume, mon enfant » expliquait Tomos à Tristan lorsqu'il avait tout juste huit ans. « Si, comme les Stark, nous avions un royaume plus vaste, nous ne pourrions venir en aide à tout le monde. Il nous faudrait faire des choix plus difficiles. »

\- La Garde de Nuit.

La voix de mestre Saemon sorti Tristan de ses pensées. Du haut de cette tour qui abritait les corbeaux du fort, Tristan avait figé son regard sur l'horizon, son esprit vagabondant à travers mille péripéties. Il se retourna vers l'homme âgé d'une soixantaine d'années.

\- Pardon ? Demanda Tristan.

\- Ce corbeau nous vient de la Garde de Nuit. Un groupe de membres de la Garde font le tour des sept couronnes afin de recruter des hommes.

\- Vous pensez qu'ils prendront la peine de passer nous voir ?

\- Nous n'avons aucun prisonnier, personne de condamnable et nos hommes sont bien nourris sans être nombreux, je doute que qui que ce soit ne veuille rejoindre cet ordre qu'est la Garde de Nuit.

Au Nord de Westeros se trouvait un énorme mur. Le Mur. Il était d'une hauteur qui faisait au moins le double du fort le plus grand du pays. Et sa longueur équivalait à toute la largeur du continent de Westeros. Quand il n'était qu'un enfant, à ses six ou sept ans, Tristan avait demandé à son père quelle utilité il y avait à avoir un mur aussi grand. Il avait répondu qu'au-delà du Mur, encore plus au Nord vivaient non seulement des peuples sauvages qui ne voulaient pas du bien à leurs royaumes, mais en plus s'y trouvaient nombre de monstres et créatures légendaires que tout homme saint d'esprit se devait de redouter. Mais depuis des décennies maintenant, la Garde de Nuit se contentait de surveiller un paysage vide et immobile. Beaucoup moquaient cet ordre inutile qui n'avait rien à faire d'autre que de s'asseoir sur le Mur et attendre la mort. D'autres croyaient en ces légendes de monstres et priaient pour que le jour où ces monstres viendraient, la Garde de Nuit et leur Mur seraient suffisamment puissant pour les retenir. Mais ceux qui croyaient cela étaient plus rares. Et moqués.

\- Tant mieux, répondit Tristan avec un air préoccupé. On ne peut pas prendre le risque d'abandonner des hommes, et je me vois mal faire face à des hommes qui répéteront leur éternel discours sur l'importance de leur présence.

De l'autre côté de la court, il vit les grandes portes en bois de leur fort s'ouvrir.

\- Aucune nouvelles de père ? Demanda Tristan.

\- Pas pour le moment.

Tristan aperçu son jeune frère, Ilian, entrer dans le fort à cheval, il saluait les gardes et s'arrêta même leur parler. Son frère avait toujours eut ce besoin de s'arrêter parler à tout le monde. Qu'il s'agisse des soldats, du mestre ou même des paysans, il s'arrêtait et parlait, même si ce n'était que quelques secondes afin de les saluer. Père trouvait cela à la fois admirable et stupide. Certes, rester proche de son peuple était toujours une bonne chose, mais il fallait modérer ses relations. Une fois, Tristan avait surpris deux villageois en train de descendre dans la réserve du château, accompagnés de Ilian. Non seulement les faire entrer dans le château sans garde pour les accompagner était inconscient, mais en plus ces deux hommes n'étaient pas des moins garnis du fort concernant la quantité de nourriture. Ceux-ci avaient chacun pour une semaine de réserve si on les privait de toute production. Depuis, Ilian tâchait de faire plus attention, mais Tristan plus encore, gardant en tête ce jour où de simples paysans auraient pu devenir les nouveaux seigneurs de la Pointe du Dragon. Tristan se retourna vers le mestre.

\- À l'heure qu'il est, dit le jeune Bowliser, père peut être mort.

\- Il est encore tôt pour le dire.

\- Nous ne réunirons pas le conseil restreint tant que nous n'aurons pas eu de ses nouvelles.

\- Bien. Je vous préviens dès qu'un corbeau apporte de ses nouvelles.

Tristan hocha la tête avant de descendre de la tour à la rencontre de son frère. Il arriva aux portes du château et regarda Ilian arriver à pieds, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

\- Que faisais-tu cette fois ? Demanda Tristan avec un regard soupçonneux.

\- J'écoutais les dernières nouvelles monseigneur, répondit Ilian avec une légère inclinaison et un rire moqueur.

\- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça.

Les deux frères entrèrent dans leur grande demeure puis se dirigèrent vers un couloir à leur gauche. Ils allaient rejoindre la chambre de Ilian, où il allait, comme à son habitude, s'équiper et s'armer afin de s'entraîner, autant au tir à l'arc qu'à l'épée.

\- As-tu appris des choses intéressantes de la part de nos chers pêcheurs ?

\- Oh que oui ! S'exclama-t-il. Il paraît que Robb Stark cherche de nouveaux alliés. Certains parlent des fer-nés.

\- Évidemment, le fils de leur dirigeant a grandit chez les Stark. C'est une bonne chose pour le Nord si leur alliance fonctionne. Quoi d'autre ?

\- Il paraît que quelqu'un a aperçu un kraken dans le Sud, au large de Dorne.

\- Bien sûr, et moi j'ai vu un géant avaler un navire.

Les deux frères éclatèrent de rire.

\- Ne rigole pas, reprit Ilian, d'autres parlent de dragons sur Essos.

\- Encore un fou qui a dû passer non loin de l'ancienne Valyria et qui y a vu les ombres des statues qui tenaient encore debout.

\- Certainement oui, dit Ilian, mais j'aime bien écouter toutes ces histoires, elles me font rire, elles divertissent et font rêver les villageois.

\- Dommage qu'il ne s'agisse pas d'informations solides.

Ils montèrent à l'étage supérieur en silence, et Ilian semblait tiraillé. Il faisait des mimiques avec son visage et regardait par-terre, comme s'il voulait demander quelque chose.

\- Tu penses que Essos a beaucoup changé ces dernières années ? Demanda-t-il.

\- C'est Essos, répondit Tristan avec indifférence. Mise à part la mort du dernier héritier Targaryen, il ne semble pas s'y passer grand-chose.

À l'origine, Westeros était divisé en sept royaumes. Puis un homme chevauchant d'immenses dragons et portant le nom des « Targaryen » était arrivé sur le continent et avait réussit à conquérir les sept couronnes. Il avait alors fondé le trône de fer, forgé à partir des épées de tous les hommes vaincus. La famille Targaryen, qui venait de ce que l'on appelait aujourd'hui « l'ancienne Valyria », était alors devenu les dirigeants et seigneurs du continent. Mais cela ne dura pas, quelques années auparavant un Targaryen surnommé « Le Roi Fou » avait prit le pouvoir et, à cause de sa folie meurtrière, avait provoqué la rébellion de tous. Il avait lui-même été tué par le chef de sa garde, Jaime Lannister, d'un coup d'épée dans le dos à ce qu'on disait. Les Stark avaient alors marché aux côtés des Baratheon pour reprendre le pouvoir. Les deux derniers Targaryen avaient réussit à fuir Westeros pour rejoindre Essos, l'autre continent, à l'Est. Viserys Targaryen avait alors parcourut tout l'Est à la recherche d'une armée, accompagné de sa petite sœur, Daenerys Targaryen. Puis une rumeur s'était répandue, annonçant que Viserys Targaryen était mort, tué par des peuples nomades de l'Est. La fille, à peine plus âgée que Ilian, était maintenant perdu quelque part sur le continent, dernière héritière du nom Targaryen. Plus personne ne lui prêtait attention, et pour cause : elle ne semblait même plus exister tellement les espions n'avaient rien à dire sur elle.

\- Tristan… commença Ilian.

\- Je sais ce que tu vas me demander, coupa le grand frère. Et la réponse est non.

\- Je veux y retourner. Cela fait maintenant deux ans que j'ai bu Essos pour la dernière fois. Laisse moi y retourner.

\- On a besoin de tout le monde ici, c'est la guerre, on ne sait pas ce qui peut arriver.

\- Tristan, la dernière fois que j'ai été à Essos, j'ai ramené dix hommes qui font aujourd'hui parti de notre armée.

\- Félicitation ! S'exclama Tristan avec une énervement certains. Où sont-ils aujourd'hui ces dix hommes ? Deux ont disparut une nuit sans laisser de nouvelles, trois ont été envoyés à la Garde de Nuit pour avoir tenté de violer une villageoise !

\- Mais cinq sont encore des nôtres. Écoute, on a trop tendance à négliger Essos, à l'oublier, mais il ne faut pas oublier que si aujourd'hui un semblant d'unité tient sur Westeros, c'est grâce à des gens de là-bas.

\- Ils avaient des dragons ! Les derniers dragons sont morts il y a des dizaines voir des centaines d'années, lorsque Stark et Baratheon ont mené la rébellion. Et je suppose qu'il est inutile de te rappeler que les derniers d'entre eux n'étaient pas plus grand qu'un loup-garou. Aujourd'hui, Essos n'est fait que d'esclaves, de maîtres et de peuples barbares.

\- Tu n'as jamais mit les pieds à Essos.

\- Et je ne le ferai probablement jamais. Ici c'est la guerre et notre famille n'est pas suffisamment puissante pour se permettre la division.

Les deux frères étaient maintenant face à face, devant la porte de la chambre d'Ilian. Il n'y avait plus rien que de la colère dans leurs yeux respectifs. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils avaient cette discussion, et cela se terminait toujours de la même façon. Derrière eux, des bruits de pas se firent entendre. Mestre Saemon ne tarda pas à apparaître devant eux. Ilian se contenta de hocher la tête en le regardant puis entra dans sa chambre. Tristan croisa le regard de l'homme et comprit aussitôt qu'ils avaient enfin des nouvelles.

\- Est-il vivant ? Demanda Tristan dont les sentiments avaient été coupés par la discussion encore fraîche.

Mestre Saemon hocha à son tour la tête. Les deux hommes descendirent dans le hall tout en discutant du contenu de la lettre.

\- Je comprend bien, disait Tristan, mais je n'en ai aucune envie.

\- Ce mariage doit être effectué, répondait le mestre, c'est une chance inespérée pour votre famille.

Arrivé dans le hall, Tristan se sépara de mestre Saemon en lui demandant de réunir le conseil restreint.

\- Allons-y, dit Tristan un peu plus tard.

Assis au bout de la table de leur salle réservée spécialement aux conseils des Bowliser, Tristan souffla un bon coup en regardant les différents membres présents. Les conseils restreint prenaient place toutes les semaines à peu près, et ils avaient pour but de traiter des différents problèmes ou questionnements du royaume, de faire le point sur leur situation. Tout de suite à sa gauche, Tristan avait sa mère. À sa droite se tenait mestre Saemon. À côté de Miranda se tenait Duncan, et en face de ce dernier scintillait l'armure de Fenrir. D'habitude, c'était Tomos qui était en bout de table, à prendre les décisions, mais depuis deux ou trois mois, Tristan avait prit l'habitude de prendre cette place et d'en subir les conséquences.

\- Un village plus au Nord demande à ce que la quantité de poisson qui leur est livrée soit augmentée, dit Duncan.

\- Refusez, nous avons besoin de faire des réserve en prévision de l'hiver. Nous devons préserver notre peuple.

\- Les marchands qui négocient avec la maison Glover a profité du froid grandissant pour augmenter ses prix. Devons-nous augmenter nos taxes sur leurs gains ?

\- Comment évolue notre économie ?

\- Très bien, à vrai dire, nous avons de quoi racheter un château en faillite.

\- Alors gardez les taxes habituelles, mais faites en sorte que les marchands soient au courant de cette décision. Qu'ils nous remercient.

\- Bien.

Duncan ferma l'épais livre qu'il tenait entre les mains et croisa les bras dessus. Tristan avait la tête qui bourdonnait. Ces conseils le fatiguait. Ils parlaient inlassablement de choses qui n'avait qu'une importance mineur à ses yeux. Mestre Saemon se pencha en avant et fit part de ses propres questions :

\- Je prépare actuellement des médicaments qui, l'hiver dernier, avaient permit de sauver grand nombre de vies. J'aurais besoin d'un budget plus important pour acheter les plantes dont j'ai besoin. Le royaume peut-il financer cela ?

\- Bien sûr, voyez cela avec Duncan après le conseil.

Le mestre sourit.

\- Merci, monseigneur.

Tristan fit un signe de tête et lui sourit. Ce fut au tour de Fenrir de prendre la parole :

\- Avec Elia nous pensons que votre sœur devrait mener les entraînements avec moi, notamment en chassant dans la forêt des loups. Depuis le début de la guerre, il n'y a plus de Stark à chasser et les Glover ne le font que dans une petite partie de la forêt. Pour ma part je ne vais que jusque la clairière pour que les hommes s'entraînent à l'épée. Elia pourrait diriger un groupe d'une vingtaine d'hommes chaque jour afin que ceux-ci chassent au-delà de la clairière. Nos hommes seraient entraînés au tir à l'arc et cela ne ferait que rendre nos réserves de viande plus importantes.

\- Accordé, Elia m'en avait parlé brièvement il y a quelques jours. Je pense que la guerre donne des envies à ma sœur.

Un petit rire parcouru l'assemblée. Puis Miranda se racla la gorge.

\- Il reste deux questions que nous devons aborder mon fils.

Tristan senti une légère pression apparaître en lui. Ces questions…

\- Ton frère, Ilian, il veut se rendre à Essos afin de visiter le pays, mais aussi de ramener armées et argent à notre famille.

\- J'en ai parlé avec lui. Je pense que c'est une mauvaise idée. Mais votre avis compte, alors je vous écoute. Mère, qu'en pensez-vous ?

\- Je pense que nous pourrions le laisser y aller. Cette guerre ne fait que commencer et il est évident que le fait que Tomos y participe angoisse tout le monde. Cela fait un mois qu'Elia part quotidiennement avec quelques hommes pour chasser. Elle a besoin de penser à autre chose. Ilian passe ses journées à Bowtown pour écouter les histoires des marchands, boire et parier dans la taverne… il a lui aussi besoin de penser à autre chose. Je sais que ton devoir est de rester ici, à diriger, et tu l'honore avec le même talent que ton père. Mais pense à ton frère. Il est jeune et à besoin de se sentir lui aussi un rôle dans cette famille.

Tristan hocha la tête puis se tourna vers mestre Saemon.

\- Votre mère a raison, je ne peux pas dire le contraire. Et… je sais que vous ne croyez pas en ces légendes que l'on raconte, mais peut-être Ilian pourrait-il découvrir des choses intéressantes à Essos.

\- Haha ! S'exclama Fenrir. Des choses intéressantes hein ? Vous parler de la Targaryen ? Tout ce qu'il y aurait d'intéressant à découvrir chez elle, c'est son corps sublime ! Faire partir votre frère est une erreur monseigneur. Que fera-t-il là-bas autre que dépenser l'argent du royaume et risquer de perdre quelques uns de nos hommes ? Et si c'est pour qu'il ramène des violeurs et traîtres dans nos rangs, autant les laisser brûler là-bas !

\- Votre opinion est légèrement extrême, intervint Duncan. Certes pour Ilian, il vaut mieux le laisser partir et éventuellement espérer que cela rapporte à notre maison. Cependant, cela serait perçu comme une division d'un point de vu extérieur. Est-il prudent de le faire en temps de guerre ? Sans compter qu'Ilian est un véritable symbole de bienfaisance pour notre peuple. Il apaise leur esprit et leur donne une raison d'apprécier notre maison.

\- Avant que tu ne décide, dit Miranda, il reste aussi la question du mariage. Erena Glover est une très jolie femme qui a reçu une très bonne éducation. Inutile de te dire à quel point cette union rendrait notre maison plus forte. Nous serions officiellement liés aux Glover, notre maison aura un poids plus important en cas de besoin.

Tristan ainsi que son frère et sa sœur avaient déjà eu l'occasion de rencontrer Erena Glover. Elle était en effet très jolie, avec de longs cheveux châtains clairs, des yeux en amande marrons. Elle avait toujours fait preuve de bonnes manières tout en sachant rire et faire rire autour d'elle. Il se souvenait qu'une fois, alors qu'elle et sa famille venait participer à un banquet à la Pointe du Dragon, elle avait accosté un enfant de sept ans qui pleurait. Celui-ci avait perdu son père la veille dans un accident. Alors Erena s'était penchée, avait essuyé ses larmes et était restée lui parler quelques minutes. Puis elle lui avait donné quelques pièces et lui avait dit qu'en attendant qu'il devienne un homme, il devrait aller acheter à manger pour sa maman, sa sœur qui venait de naître et lui-même. Lorsque l'enfant était parti, il avait un sourire aux lèvres et son chagrin semblait moins présent. Erena était une femme bien. Et elle s'était toujours bien entendu avec tout le monde, préférant parfois visiter le château ou s'entraîner au tir à l'arc avec Tristan, à d'autres moments préférant écouter les histoires passionnantes d'Ilian et de ses moments passés à Essos.

\- Sans compter, dit Fenrir, que si Erena venait à être la malheureuse dernière survivante de sa famille, son mari deviendrait le seigneur de Motte-la-forêt.

\- Vous pouvez toujours marier Ilian à cette femme, dit mestre Saemon. Seulement je ne pense pas qu'il en sera ravi.

\- Nous savons que ces décisions ne sont pas évidentes à prendre, dit Duncan, et notre place de conseiller nous arrange plus que jamais dans ce genre de situation. Mais je vous recommande de vous marier vous-même.

\- Et de laisser votre frère jouer un rôle en le laissant partir à Essos, ajouta le mestre d'une petite voix.

\- Mariez plutôt Ilian ! Railla Fenrir. Le laisser partir est une mauvaise idée et si vous le mariez, vous restez disponible pour une autre. Étant l'héritier de cette maison, vous allez certainement attirer des seigneurs.

\- Ce que vous proposez n'a aucun sens ! S'énerva Duncan.

\- Messieurs, demanda Miranda en les regardant tour à tour. Nous avons entendu vos arguments respectifs. C'est à mon fils que revient le dernier mot.

Tous les visages se tournèrent lui. Tristan baissa son regard sur ses mains à plat sur la table. Il était évident que la réponse qu'il allait donner aurait un impact des plus importants sur la suite des événements. Non seulement il devait répondre à cette question du mariage, savoir s'il aurait lieu ou non, et si oui avec qui, mais en plus il devait choisir s'il laissait partir son frère Ilian à Essos ou non. La décision aurait des conséquences sur ses relations avec les membres de sa propre maison, mais aussi des relations de sa maison avec l'extérieur.

Les visages figés attendaient sa réponse, le temps semblait tourner au ralenti. En tant que seigneur de la Pointe du Dragon, il était de son devoir de ne pas se tromper…

* * *

Quelle décision doit prendre Tristan ?

 **1\. Se marier à Erena et laisser partir Ilian (voté)**

 _2\. Se marier à Erena et ne pas laisser partir Ilian_

 _3\. Ne pas se marier et marier Ilian_

 _4\. Ne marier personne et laisser partir Illian_

 _5\. Ne marier personne et ne pas laisser partir Ilian_

* * *

C'est maintenant à **vous** de prendre une décision ! La suite de l'histoire dépend de vos choix qui auront des **conséquences** importantes !

Soyez nombreux à participer pour faire vivre cette histoire ! Merci à celles/ceux grâce à qui cette fiction continue de se développer ! :)

N'hésitez pas à partager pour regrouper un maximum de participants !


	4. IV - The Spider of the Wedding

**Elia**

Lâchant la corde, Elia regarda la flèche voler à travers les arbres avant de traverser la chair du petit animal gris. Il y eut quelques acclamations parmi les soldats qui étaient à ses côtés.

\- Il n'y a même plus de surprise, dit l'un d'eux avec un sourire, tu les touches à chaque fois.

\- C'est mon rôle de vous montrer l'exemple, dit Elia avec modestie. Nous devrions rentrer, mère doit déjà être stressée par l'absence d'Ilian en ce jour si spécial.

Elle avait appuyé sur les deux derniers mots. Erena était une femme très agréable, exemplaire et aimée, mais tout ce remue-ménage depuis les derniers jours sur le mariage qui allait unir son frère à la fille Glover… cela l'exaspérait. Aujourd'hui plus particulièrement, puisque la célébration aurait lieu et que leurs deux maisons allaient être unies. Ce mariage était une bonne chose d'un point de vu stratégique, mais d'habitude, mère était beaucoup plus patiente, elle veillait à ce que les choses se fassent bien. Leur père leur avait même raconté qu'avant de se marier, ils avaient dû avoir deux bonnes semaines de préparatifs tellement Miranda voulait s'assurer que tout se passe pour le mieux. Mais cette fois, tout se passait tellement vite…

\- Comment se passe la guerre selon toi ? Demanda Elia à Yann, ce jeune soldat qui était presque devenu son bras droit.

Sur la route du retour, ils avaient pris quelques centaines de mètres d'avance, comme ils le faisaient régulièrement pour parler avec plus d'intimité.

\- Les gens parlent beaucoup, il est difficile de différencier le vrai du faux. Et le fait que tu me pose la question ne me rassure pas. Ta famille n'en sait pas plus ?

\- Ils restent tous très vagues quand on aborde ce genre de sujet. Tristan me dit clairement qu'il ne peut m'en parler, que c'est réservé au Conseil, mère préfère simplement changer de sujet.

\- Et mestre Saemon alors ?

\- Il me redirige vers ma famille. Fenrir ne me parle jamais, je crois qu'il n'a pas une très bonne vision des femmes. Quant à Duncan, il prétend toujours être trop occupé. Ilian est celui qui m'en apprend le plus chaque jour, mais comme tu l'as dis, rien de bien fiable.

Une fois rentrés, les hommes reprirent leurs activités. Alors que certains gardaient leur poste de garde habituel, la grosse majorité des soldats fut conviée à un entraînement particulier de Fenrir spécialement pour le mariage. Les gardes seraient doublées. Non seulement pour s'assurer que rien de grave n'arrive, mais aussi pour impressionner Robett Glover, le père de Erena et seigneur de la maison Glover -du moins il l'était en attendant le retour de son frère aîné. En entrant dans les cuisines pour prendre quelque chose à manger, Elia croisa Ilian, qui était déjà en train de sentir les différents plats qui étaient préparés.

\- Sort de ces cuisines immédiatement ! S'énerva une femme qui nettoyait l'endroit. Tu vois bien que tu déranges tout le monde !

Ilian ne put s'empêcher de rire et, après avoir pris une miche de pain, quitta la cuisine en tirant sa sœur par le bras. Ils se retrouvèrent tout seul dans un couloir. Ilian découpa la miche en deux avec son poignard et tendit un morceau à Elia qui la saisit sans hésiter.

\- Quelles nouvelles aujourd'hui ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Renly Baratheon, dit Ilian la bouche pleine. Mort. Assassiné par un membre de sa garde personnelle à ce qu'on dit.

\- Renly… répéta Elia avec incertitude. Le frère de l'ancien roi ? Celui qui voulait reprendre le trône ?

\- C'est ça. Les rumeurs disent que le dernier des trois frères, Stannis Baratheon, lève une armée pour récupérer le trône.

\- Tu y crois ?

\- Je crois que les Stark voulaient faire une alliance avec Renly Baratheon. S'il est mort, ce n'est pas bon pour nous. Ça expliquerait en partie la précipitation pour ce mariage.

\- Et les Grejoy des îles de fer ? Ils ne devaient pas rejoindre les Stark aussi ?

\- Aucune nouvelle. Certains disent que le fils Grejoy a été balancé à la mer quand il est rentré chez lui.

\- Aïe. Le Nord a du mal avec cette guerre alors…

\- Aucune idée. La dernière bataille menée par Robb Stark a été un franc succès, les Lannister ont encore reculé d'un bon pas à ce qu'on dit.

\- Tant mieux, c'est déjà ça. Et tes histoires de kraken et de dragons ?

\- On en dit plus rien. Plus personne n'en parle. Dommage, j'aurais vraiment aimé en voir un de ces jours.

\- Tu as hâte de partir pour Essos ?

\- Oui et non. Tristan ne cesse d'essayer de me faire culpabiliser, sous entendant que j'abandonne ma famille, que je nous diminue nos forces en mobilisant des soldats… Mais je t'avoue que de m'éloigner de toutes ces conneries seigneuriales me fera beaucoup de bien. Les guerres, les histoires de trônes et d'héritages, d'alliances et de mariages… je n'en peux plus. Tu imagines si j'avais dû me marier ? Je suis bien content que Tristan soit là pour subir ce genre de choses.

Ils parlèrent encore quelques minutes ensembles, de tout et de n'importe quoi avant que mestre Samon n'apparaisse à un bout du couloir et leur annonce que leur mère voulait les voir. Ils passèrent un bon moment à lutter afin de pouvoir s'habiller comme bon leur semblait, Elia refusant de porter ce genre de robe extravagante et ridicule qui ne servait qu'à faire « gourde ». Ils ne virent pas Tristan de la journée et Ilian comme Elia soupçonnait le Conseil Restreint de s'être réuni occasionnellement dans la journée. Probablement pour parler du mariage, de derniers détails à régler. Dans la soirée, une quarantaine d'hommes débarquèrent aux portes de leur fort, qui devait accueillir cet événement si important qu'était le mariage de deux maisons du Nord voisines. Il ne fallut qu'une dizaine de minutes pour que la court soit pleine. Les familles des deux côtés se saluèrent chaleureusement, parlant de leur émerveillement devant cette nouvelle union. Elia était bien trop préoccupée par les nouvelles qu'avait ramené Ilian pour avoir le cœur à la fête. Après avoir poliment saluée la famille Glover, elle s'était rapidement isolée, se plaçant en spectatrice de l'événement. Le mariage devait être effectué dans cette court, préparée pour l'occasion, les autorités religieuses nécessaires pour l'occasion. « Quel bonheur cela semble être de s'unir devant les anciens dieux » pensa Elia avec ironie. Tristan et Erena s'étaient toujours bien entendus et à eux deux, ils formaient un couple à la fois doux et fort. Leur union était, d'après les dires d'Ilian, extrêmement bien vu du peuple. Encore fallait-il que ce peuple se soit exprimé sans savoir qu'ils avaient à faire au frère du marié. Miranda lu avec un sourire joyeux la lettre qu'avait envoyé Galbart à son frère pour féliciter le mariage. Tout était si beau et parfait. À croire que tout le monde avait oublié la guerre qui faisait des centaines de morts un peu plus au Sud.

La cérémonie se passa sans accrocs tandis que la nuit tombait, tout fut parfait et les mariés échangèrent un baiser passionné. La tradition voulait qu'après cela, ils rejoignent leur chambre afin de passer leur première nuit ensemble. Elia était alors à deux doigts de prendre son cheval et de partir au bord de mer. Tristan allait dorénavant être plus sérieux que jamais, devant honorer son statu de seigneur, d'héritier mais aussi de mari. Après le départ de père à la guerre il avait perdu le peu de sa part enfantine qui restait en lui. Alors maintenant, qu'allait-il devenir ? Sans compter que le lendemain, Ilian devait les quitter pour rejoindre Essos. Qu'allait-elle faire, elle ? Celle qui n'était ni une aventurière ni une héritière ?

La soirée continua de se dérouler normalement, tout le monde s'était dorénavant enfermé dans la grande salle qui avait été aménagée pour l'occasion. La musique faisait danser les invités, d'autres criaient, riaient fort, le vin coulait à flot et les quelques enfants présents couraient et se jetaient du pain. Elia se surpris même à en regarder un avec tellement d'agacement que celui-ci se mit à faire de gros yeux et courir à l'autre bout de la salle. Elia remarqua rapidement un homme qui ne cessait de la regarder. Il devait avoir la trentaine, des cheveux noirs courts et une moustache fine. La tête prête à exploser, Elia quitta la salle et rejoignit la sortie, désirant plus que jamais l'air frais.

\- Tu veux qu'on échange nos places ? Demanda un homme qui approcha dans la pénombre de la nuit.

\- Avec plaisir, répondit Elia en esquissant un sourire à Yann.

Ils s'éloignèrent de quelques pas, afin de ne pas être entendu par les gardes qui luttaient pour rester attentifs à autre chose qu'à la musique et les odeurs délicieuses venant de l'intérieur.

\- Tu ne te plaît pas au mariage de ton frère ?

\- Il se passe beaucoup trop de choses en ce moment, et j'en sais trop peu pour pouvoir tout mettre au clair dans ma tête. Je ne sais pas si je dois me réjouir ou m'inquiéter.

\- Je peux peut-être vous aider, dit une autre voix derrière eux.

Elia et Yann se retournèrent pour faire face à l'inconnu. Il s'agissait de l'homme qui ne cessait de fixer la jeune Bowliser.

\- Je suis Ageran, originaire du Sud.

\- Et que venez-vous faire ici, Ageran originaire du Sud ? Répondit Elia sur un ton moqueur.

L'homme eut un sourire en coin, l'air satisfait.

\- Je viens servir Elia, de la maison Bowliser.

Cette dernière lança un regard interrogatif à Yann. Celui-ci dévisagea Ageran puis dit :

\- Il est arrivé il y a deux jours dans le village et s'est installé dans une auberge. Je le sais car j'étais en patrouille ce jour là, nous l'avons croisé.

Un homme originaire du Sud. Elia n'aimait pas du tout cela. À ses oreilles, « Sud » sonnait comme « danger ». Beaucoup décrivaient King's Landing, la capitale, comme étant un vrai nid de vipères. Un endroit dans lequel personne n'était de confiance.

\- Pourquoi notre maison en particulier ? Demanda Elia avec un air soudainement sérieux.

\- J'ai été enlevé à mes parents très jeune, j'avais à peine six ans. Celui qui m'a élevé est mort il y a de ça une dizaine d'années. Ensuite, j'ai voyagé partout dans le Nord, vivant de l'argent économisée en vendant la maison dans laquelle je vivais. Je parle beaucoup, j'écoute beaucoup aussi. J'ai rencontré de nombreuses personnes, autant de sang noble que de simples paysans, ou des mercenaires. Depuis quelques temps, je suis même capable de vivre de ce que j'entends et dis. Mais voyager n'est jamais une vie que l'on apprécie longtemps. Surtout avec l'hiver qui vient. Je sais beaucoup de choses sur votre famille, mademoiselle…

Elia entendit un son d'acier qui accompagnait le geste de Yann : celui-ci venait de commencer à sortir son épée. Mais la jeune femme posa sa main sur celle qui tenait la poignée de l'épée.

\- Que sais-tu de notre famille ?

Ageran eut un sourire encore plus prononcé. Il sentait qu'il gagnait du terrain. Mais Elia ne pouvait pas agir autrement. Ami ou ennemi, elle devait en savoir plus.

\- Je sais que votre frère part demain, à l'aube, en direction de Pentos. Il sera accompagné d'une poignée de soldats. Tristan s'est marié aujourd'hui, pas vrai ? Avec la belle Erena Glover. Inutile de vous dire que vos sorties quotidiennes de chasse font de vos soldats de redoutables tireurs. Il paraît même que Fenrir espère que vous vous preniez une flèche par erreur.

Elia se sentait mal. N'importe qui aurait pu avoir ces informations, et facilement inventer celle de Fenrir, il suffisait de connaître un peu le personnage. Mais cet homme originaire du Sud semblait sûr de lui. Aurait-il vraiment prit le risque de se faire tuer pour sa dangerosité s'il n'avait en réalité rien à offrir ?

\- Et à quoi pourriez-vous me servir ? Demanda Elia, reprenant un air supérieur.

\- Je vous l'ai dis : je sais beaucoup de choses, et je sais aussi que la « toile » de votre famille n'est pas bien grande, et que vos informations proviennent en parties, si ce n'est pas complètement, des rumeurs des pêcheurs.

\- Qu'avez-vous à m'apprendre que je ne sache pas ?

\- Qu'avez-vous à m'offrir pour que je vous livre mes armes ?

\- Une place à mes côtés.

Elia senti le regard de Yann se poser sur elle. Il était surpris et inquiet. Depuis presque deux ans maintenant Yann était presque devenu la garde rapprochée d'Elia. Il avait toujours été là pour l'aider, et il serait toujours là pour la protéger en cas de besoin. Ageran hocha la tête, cédant à la proposition.

\- Stannis Baratheon va prendre le commandement de l'armée que dirigeait son frère. D'après ce que j'en sais, cette nouvelle force rendra son armée plus grande et puissante que celle de King's Landing. Ce qui fait de lui une menace considérable pour le trône de fer. Mais cette information peut sembler abstraite, ces conflits familiaux se passent bien loin de chez vous. Alors voici autre chose qui devrait cette fois vous interpeller : Les Grejoy ne rejoindront pas Robb Stark dans sa guerre. Et même si mes informations sur le sujet restent fragiles, nous pouvons être sûrs que les îles de fer n'hésiteront pas à se retourner contre le Nord si cela est dans leur intérêt. Inutile de vous rappeler qu'en ce moment, toutes les armées du Nord sont absentes…

Elia regarda Yann. Ils avaient tous les deux un regard inquiet. Ce qu'il annonçait était grave. Il avançait que la famille Grejoy allait s'attaquer au Nord. Elia devait-elle prendre cela au sérieux sachant que le fils Grejoy était presque un frère pour Robb Stark ?

\- Vous n'avez aucune raison de me faire confiance, dit Ageran en effaçant son sourire. Mais les informations sont probablement les armes les plus dangereuses que l'on ait en notre possession. Le tout est de savoir les manier.

\- D'où tenez-vous vos informations ? Demanda Yann.

\- Je ne peux le révéler, ce serait causer ma perte je le crains. Mademoiselle Elia, si vous permettez, je vais maintenant me retirer. Vous savez où me trouver.

L'homme se retourna et commença à s'éloigner en direction des grandes portes. Yann attrapa le bras de Elia.

\- On ne peut le laisser partir, dit-il. Qu'elles soient banales ou de haute importance, cet homme a des informations. S'il a vraiment tant de connaissances et d'informations que ce qu'il prétend, il pourrait autant nous sauver la vie que causer notre perte. Arrêtons le.

\- Yann…

\- Tu n'as qu'à m'en donner l'ordre et cet homme sera arrêté sur le champ.

Elia réfléchissait. Tandis qu'à l'intérieur les sons de la fête continuaient de raisonner, à l'extérieur le calme était omniprésent, accompagné par le froid. Cet homme qui s'éloignait semblait inoffensif, et pourtant terriblement dangereux… Yann avait raison, elle n'avait qu'à en donner l'ordre. Mais elle ne savait que penser. Elle pouvait l'interpeller et le recruter afin qu'il travaille pour elle. Enfin elle aurait un rôle dans sa famille, elle aurait une certaine influence, et enfin ils en sauraient plus sur les secrets et événements du monde. Mais s'il servait d'espion pour le Sud ? Ou pour qui que ce soir d'ailleurs. Elle pouvait alors ordonner de le faire prisonnier, Tristan déciderait alors probablement de sa mort, ou d'un emprisonnement à durée indéterminée. Au moins, à défaut d'être utile, cet homme ne serait plus dangereux. Sa dernière option était de le laisser partir. Elle ne savait alors si elle le reverrait un jour, mais cela lui laisserait le temps de réfléchir, au risque qu'il ait disparut quand elle aura pris sa décision. Voir même qu'il ait déjà causé leur perte. Dans tous les cas, elle devait parier sur la nature de cet homme et ce qu'il était pour leur famille : Arme ou poison ?

Que doit faire Elia ?

 _1) Proposer à Ageran de travailler pour elle_

 **2) Ordonner l'arrestation d'Ageran** **(voté)**

 _3) Le laisser partir_

C'est maintenant à **vous** de prendre une décision ! Votez pour la solution qui semble la meilleure en **review**!

Merci pour les participations ! Et pour tous les lecteurs qui ne participent pas, je vous encourage à participer aussi ! C'est de cette façon que l'histoire avance et progresse ! ;)


	5. V - Chaos

**Dolly**

\--

Le regard dirigé vers le ciel, Dolly pensait. Il pensait à la femme et aux deux petits garçons qu'il avait laissé derrière lui en partant à cette guerre. Il avait juré qu'il reviendrait vivant, comme tous les hommes ici. « Pourquoi tu vas te battre papa ? » avait demandé Willy, le plus petit de ses enfants âgé de cinq ans. Il avait dû expliqué que la famille Stark, cette grande famille qui régnait sur le Nord avec honneur, avait été attaquée et provoquée par ceux du Sud, par le roi. Il avait ensuite expliqué, avec plus de difficultés, que les Stark demandaient donc justice. Et donc ils avaient besoin d'hommes forts comme lui pour avoir ce qu'ils voulaient. Sa famille lui manquait évidemment. Alors qu'au départ ils avaient régulièrement des corbeaux, et pouvaient en envoyer, il est rapidement devenu évident que les Lannister avaient des espions dans les rangs des Stark, tout comme les Stark en avaient chez leurs ennemis. Depuis ce moment, seuls les seigneurs avaient leurs courriers, et ceci n'étaient remis qu'aux seigneurs eux-mêmes ou leur bras droit, afin de limiter les risques de fuites.

Assis sur un tonneau près de la tente de Tomos, Dolly attendait, le soleil levant lui caressant le visage de ses rayons. Plus loin, des hommes de l'armée Bowliser comparaient leurs arcs qui étaient pourtant quasiment identiques. Ils échangeaient des techniques apprises par eux-mêmes, des anecdotes, des ragots… Bref, ils s'occupaient comme ils le pouvaient.

\- Pensif ? Demanda un homme en approchant.

\- Lord Glover, dit Dolly en se levant, comment vous portez vous ce matin ?

L'homme d'une cinquantaine d'année sourit et s'assied sur un autre tonneau à côté de celui de Dolly.

\- Oubliez vos politesses avec moi, on est presque de la même famille maintenant.

\- Je ne suis qu'un soldat monseigneur, dit Dolly avec malgré lui un sentiment de fierté.

\- Vous êtes chef de la garde de Tomos, son bras droit sur ce camp, et j'ai entendu beaucoup de bien de vous. Comment vont vos hommes ?

\- Ils se portent bien. Même si les Lannister ont reculé, ils restent sur leur garde et ont toujours une arme à portée de main.

\- C'est une bonne attitude en temps de guerre. Vous avez appris la nouvelle concernant les frères Baratheon ?

\- Le plus jeune est mort assassiné, c'est bien ça ?

\- En effet. Et la mère Stark est rentrée avec un membre de la garde rapprochée de Renly Baratheon. Les gens parlent beaucoup, mais allez savoir ce qu'il s'est réellement passé là-bas.

Il y a quelques temps, alors que Theon Grejoy était envoyé auprès de son père rallier les îles de fer au Nord, Catelyn Stark, la mère de Robb, était quant à elle envoyée aux Stormlands, où régnait Renly Baratheon. Le jeune frère de l'ancien roi se proclamant héritier légitime du trône de fer, Robb ne désirant rien d'autre que la vengeance, il aurait été plus que bon pour les Stark de s'allier aux Baratheon. Seulement Stannis Baratheon, frère aîné de Renly, s'était lui aussi proclamé héritier légitime du trône. Catelyn aurait alors tenté de négocier une trêve entre les deux frères mais le plus jeune fut assassiné dans des circonstances qui demeuraient encore troubles, bien que la théorie la plus crédible fut celle d'un meurtre par un membre de la garde personnelle du jeune roi. Certains soupçonnaient la personne qui était rentrée avec la mère Stark, mais rien ne prouvait sa culpabilité, et puis de toutes façons, ces problèmes entre les Baratheon n'étaient plus ceux des Stark à présent.

\- L'idéal serait que Tywin Lannister perde la vie d'une façon tout aussi subite et étrange, rit Dolly.

Galbart rit aussi.

\- Ce serait plus que l'idéal, dit-il, ce serait la victoire pour le Nord !

\- Dolly ! Appela un soldat qui approchait.

Puis il tourna la tête et aperçu Galbart.

\- Lord Glover, dit-il avec une certaine gêne avant de se tourner vers Dolly de nouveau. Tu aurais moyen de nous montrer ton arc un instant ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux en faire ? Demanda Dolly en fronçant les sourcils.

Un cri retenti derrière eux. Probablement encore deux soldats qui se disputaient un morceau de pain.

\- C'est simplement que…

Le soldat ne termina pas sa phrase, une flèche venait de lui transpercer le crâne. D'autres projectiles s'écrasèrent sur le camp et quelques cris de douleur retentirent.

\- Maison Bowliser ! Hurla Dolly en levant le poing vers le ciel.

Tout de suite les hommes de la maison nommée se regroupèrent près de lui, équipés d'arc et de boucliers, tous tournés dans la même direction : la forêt. Une vague de flèches venait de cette direction. Même si l'avantage d'une forêt offrait la possibilité d'être plus discret, la taille de leur armée avait évidemment réussi à attirer l'attention tout de même, et l'ennemi avait profité de cette forêt, les soldats chargés de protéger l'endroit étant probablement déjà morts. La forêt n'était présente que d'un côté du camp, vers l'Ouest. Les trois autres directions étaient complètement dégagées. Quelques secondes à peine après, une nouvelle nuée de projectiles apparut dans le ciel.

\- Boucliers ! Hurla Dolly.

Il attrapa le sien posé à côté et le leva dans un même mouvement que ses hommes. Quelques flèches se plantèrent dans leurs protections. Puis des cris retentirent. Ils en avaient terminé des archers, ls passaient à la charge. Dolly su qu'il avait raison quand il aperçut les premiers boucliers mêlant le rouge sang et le doré, un lion de cette dernière couleur rugissant.

\- Préparez vos arc ! Cria Dolly en tentant de garder son sang-froid. Ted, prend les commandes !

Ted était un autre soldat relativement expérimenté qui, même s'il n'était pas du tout suffisamment stratège diriger une bataille, avait au moins suffisamment d'expérience pour diriger dans ce genre de situation. Reculant de quelques pas, Dolly cherchait à tâtons l'entrée de la tente, le regard toujours préoccupé par les soldats en approche. « Pas le temps, merde ! » pensa-t-il en se convainquant de tourner le dos à l'ennemi. Il entendit ses hommes lâcher une vague de flèches, suivit de quelques cris dans les armées en face. Alors que les premiers hommes Lannister entraient dans le camp et commençaient à zigzaguer entre les tentes pour tuer et massacrer les soldats qui n'avaient plus eu le temps de se préparer au combat, les armées Stark commençaient déjà à affluer dans la direction de la forêt. Dolly fut rassuré de voir un groupe d'une centaine de soldats -probablement plus mais la distinction était difficile entre les nombreuses tentes- courir vers l'ennemi. Cela signifiait que ses hommes n'auraient peut-être pas à intervenir au corps à corps. Enfin il entra dans la tente : Lord Bowliser n'était pas là. La pression apparut en lui. Où était donc Tomos ?

Dehors, les coups d'épées, les hurlements de douleur et les sons de chutes étaient devenus omniprésents. Encore une fois, la guerre faisait rage. Dolly sortit de la tente et se redirigea vers ses hommes.

\- Ted, tu gardes les commandes, vous cinq vous venez avec moi, nous devons retrouver Lord Bowliser !

Il s'éloigna, suivit des soldats désignés et il aperçut Galbart Glover qui approchait avec son armée.

\- Monseigneur ! Cria-t-il. Avez-vous aperçut Tomos Bowliser ?

Il fit signe de tête que non et, en passant à côté de Dolly lui mit une main sur l'épaule et dit :

\- Que les anciens dieux te protègent.

Dolly fit une grimace qui avait dû montrer à Galbart à quel point cette remarque n'avait pas été rassurante puis il avança à travers les soldats qui marchaient dans le sens contraire. Les sons de la bataille s'éloignaient, ce qui était une bonne nouvelle puisque cela signifiait que les Lannister n'avançaient pas, leur attaque surprise allait s'arrêter à l'entrée de leur camp à ce rythme. À une centaine de mètres de là, Dolly aperçut Tomos Bowliser. Il portait son énorme arc bien plus grand que la moyenne dans le dos et tenait son épée. Le seigneur de leur maison avançait vers eux. Puis les deux hommes se virent et leur regard se croisèrent. Dolly ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un sourire de satisfaction tandis que Tomos se contenta d'accélérer le pas. Mais à peine eut-il parcourut dix mètres que des hommes se mirent à hurler autour d'eux. Dolly tourna la tête dans la direction pointée : Une horde de cavalier venait de faire son apparition en direction du Sud, et ils chargeaient le camp, dirigés par un homme qui, fonçant en tête de la petite armée, semblait plus terrifié que jamais. Mais il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que Tomos Bowliser décoche une grande flèche adaptée à son arc et que celle-ci, tellement puissante, frappe la cavalier et le projette avec une force exemplaire en arrière. Le pauvre homme dû mourir piétiné par ses propres soldats. Les hommes de Dolly tirèrent une petite volée de flèches mais, bien que chacune atteint sa cible et tua un ennemi, ils étaient trop peu nombreux. Tomos recommença à avancer dans leur direction mais Dolly le savait, il n'arriverait pas à eux avant que les cavaliers ne frappent le camp. D'autres flèches volèrent vers l'ennemi, beaucoup inefficaces.

\- La tête ou le cœur ! Hurla Dolly en voyant l'armée approcher à grands pas.

\- La tête ou le cœur ! Reprirent d'une même voix les hommes qui l'entouraient.

Les premiers cavaliers arrivèrent, perçant les quelques lignes de défenses du camp. Ils entraient dans le camp beaucoup trop rapidement, jugea Dolly. Déjà un cavalier passa juste à côté d'eux et percuta l'un des hommes de la maison Bowliser. De plus en plus de cavaliers les entouraient, ils étaient en train d'envahir le camp. Beaucoup mourraient très rapidement, certains tombaient de leur monture avant d'être transpercé par une épée. Soudainement, Dolly se prit un violent coup dans le torse et fut projeté en arrière. Le souffle coupé, il tentait malgré lui de respirer au mieux. Tout était devenu flou autour de lui. Il senti du sang éclabousser son visage et cru apercevoir l'un de ses hommes sortir une épée pour planter une autre silhouette. Puis il senti une force le relever.

\- Dolly ! Appela un homme. Tu vas bien ?

Le concerné hocha la tête et retrouva peu à peu son souffle. Maintenant, la guerre faisait rage partout. Un grand nombre de cadavres jonchait déjà le sol, autant d'armures aux couleurs grises et blanches du Nord que rouge et dorée du Sud.

\- Lord Bowliser ! Dit-il à l'homme qui l'avait aidé à se relever.

\- Il est là ! Répondit-il.

En tournant la tête, Dolly aperçut en effet Tomos Bowliser qui avançait vers lui, à quelques mètres à peine. Il avait son bras gauche en sang et tenait son épée de la main droite.

\- Retournons vers les hommes ! Ordonna Tomos.

Ensembles, ils s'éloignèrent. Plus aucun cavalier n'arrivait, tous ceux qui avaient chargé étaient là, à se battre désormais tous au corps à corps pied au sol. Tout en avançant, Dolly ne put s'empêcher de décocher une flèche qui atterrit dans le dos d'un soldat Lannister, sauvant la vie d'un hommes du Nord qui fut lui-même tué par derrière peu après. Un soldat ennemi couru vers eux, l'épée levée, mais l'un des trois soldats Bowliser encore vivant le planta avant que sa lame ne retombe. Ils atteignirent enfin leur partie du camp, les hommes positionnés en cercle et tirant à vu sur tout ennemi à portée.

\- De ce côté on est en train de se faire surpasser en nombre ! Cria Ted en désignant la direction de la forêt.

En effet, même si les hommes de la maison Glover défendaient toute une partie du camp et semblaient gérer la situation, une autre partie était largement dominée par les Lannister.

\- Avons-nous perdu des hommes ? Demanda Tomos.

\- Deux, répondit Ted avant de décocher une flèche sur un autre soldat qui approchait.

Alors que de plus en plus de soldats Lannister approchaient, un petit groupe de soldats du Nord arriva en renfort.

\- Vous ! Dit Tomos en désignant Dolly et les trois hommes à ses côtés. Avec moi !

Puis, décidé, il se mit à courir derrière l'armée Stark qui venait d'arriver. Alors que Tomos ainsi que les trois autres étaient passés à l'épée, Dolly préféra rester à l'arc. Leur groupe rencontra celui des Lannister et les échanges commencèrent. Avec une inquiétude certaine, Dolly constata que les Lannister restaient plus nombreux. Il décocha deux flèches à suivre mais ne pu en faire d'avantage, de peur de toucher un allié. Mais déjà quelques hommes du Nord s'écroulaient et offraient aux Lannister une ouverture dans ces lignes. Dolly ne tarda pas à décocher aussi rapidement que possible. Soudain d'autres hommes arrivèrent sur le côté en renfort. Il reconnut l'emblème des Glover. Ceux-ci avaient dû dominer le combat de leur côté et ainsi pu se joindre à une autre bataille. Dolly aperçut Galbart Glover qui frappait de sa grande épée tout ce qui lui passait sous la main. Mais tous les hommes se mélangeaient dorénavant et il y en avait partout. Plusieurs se faisaient tués par derrière, d'autres mourraient bravement, se lançant à corps perdu contre leurs ennemis.

Puis Dolly aperçut Galbart se battre contre deux soldats ennemis à la fois. Il semblait parfaitement gérer la situation, mais ne devait pas avoir vu le troisième soldat Lannister qui avançait dans son dos, l'épée rouge de sang. Cet homme s'apprêtait à tuer Galbart, le seigneur de la maison Glover. Dolly s'apprêta à décocher quand il entendit un cri qui lui était familier. Il tourna la tête et aperçut Tomos Bowliser qui avait été projeté à terre, désarmé. Un soldat Lannister se tenait au-dessus de lui et s'apprêtait à lui plonger son épée dans le torse. Tout passa au ralenti. Autour de lui, Dolly constata que deux hommes de la maison Glover avaient aussi remarqué l'ennemi qui s'apprêtait à tuer leur seigneur, mais ils étaient largement trop loin pour pouvoir intervenir à temps. L'un d'eux tourna la tête dans la direction de Dolly, une lueur d'espoir aparante. Si Tomos mourrait aujourd'hui, Tristan ordonnerait probablement le retrait des troupes Bowliser. Il deviendrait aussi le seigneur de la maison mais… était-il prêt ? Allait-il avoir cette même politique noble et puissante que Tomos avait mené ? Cette politique et façon d'agir qui avait permit à leur maison de grandir ? Sans compter que Dolly servait Tomos depuis tant d'années, il ne pouvait pas le laisser tomber. Mais si Galbart venait à mourir sur le champ de bataille ? Peut-être les armées Glover seraient-elles retirées aussi, le frère du défunt prendrait les commandes de la maison Glover. Mais en sauvant Galbart, la maison Glover deviendrait plus que jamais redevable envers les Bowliser, renforçant l'amitié qui les liait. Il n'aurait le temps de tirer qu'une flèche, ainsi il devait décider de l'homme qu'il voulait condamner. Devait-il sauver son seigneur au détriment de tout ce que pouvait apporter la famille Glover ? Ou au contraire devait-il abandonner son seigneur au profit des avantages que pourraient apporter la maison Glover ? Les lames se rapprochaient d'un côté et de l'autre des deux seigneurs. Le lendemain, une famille serait endeuillée. Et c'était à Dolly de choisir laquelle.

\--

Qui Dolly doit-il sauver ?

 **1) Lord Galbart Glover** **(voté)**

 _2) Lord Tomos Bowliser_

\--

C'est maintenant à **vous** de prendre une décision qui aura des **conséquences** sur la suite de l'histoire ! Votez en commentaire !

Merci aux participants grâce à qui cette histoire continue d'évoluer ! N'hésitez pas à partager pour ramener un maximum de participations ! :)


	6. VI - Dragons Never Forget

**Ilian**

Le ciel gris abritait le vent froid du Nord tandis que la nuit commençait tout juste à s'en aller pour laisser place à plus de luminosité. Dans la cours se tenait Ilian, prêt de son cheval. Derrière lui se tenaient cinq soldats déjà montés. De la famille du jeune Bowliser, seul Tristan était présent. Quelques habitants étaient présents et commençaient déjà à travailler, mais comparé à la pleine journée, l'endroit aurait presque fait penser à un fort abandonné.

\- Tu nous quittes tôt dans la journée, fit remarquer Tristan en jetant un regard au ciel.

\- Si je veux avoir une chance de monter dans un bateau qui part déjà en direction de Pentos, répondit Ilian, c'est ma seule chance.

Il savait que, à Bowtown, les marchands qui avaient des navires commençaient à élargir leurs horizons, traitant avec de plus en plus de personnes, notamment avec les marchands d'Essos, qui étaient bien plus riches que ceux de Westeros. Il y avait des départs fréquents pour l'autre continent, c'était d'ailleurs de là que venaient les rumeurs racontées au village à propos de kraken et de dragons.

\- Je n'ai pas été particulièrement agréable ces derniers jours, dit Tristan.

\- Tu peux le dire oui, répondit Ilian sans provocation.

\- Je suis désolé. Je comprends que tu veuilles aller là-bas, quitter tout ça. Je sais que tu ne nous abandonne pas, mais il n'empêche que tu ne seras plus là pour nous aider, tu ne pourras qu'envoyer des corbeaux. Mais c'est bien pour toi. Tu vas pouvoir respirer, penser à autre chose, t'éloigner de tous ces problèmes.

\- Ouais… à condition de ne pas en créer d'autres là-bas.

\- Je dirais bien que j'ai confiance en toi mais… sur la question de se créer des problèmes je pense que ce ne serait pas complètement vrai.

Il rirent tous les deux. Ni Miranda ni Elia n'étaient présentes. Ils avaient fais leurs adieux la veille, très tard, ou très tôt selon le point de vu. Et il y avait fort à parier que rares seraient les personnes qui se lèveraient de bonne heure aujourd'hui. La famille Glover devait les quitter dans l'après-midi afin de rentrer dans leur fort. Dans son dos, Ilian entendit des bruits de pas. Il se retourna pour découvrir Fenrir, déjà vêtu de son armure.

\- Vous ne voulez vraiment pas m'accompagner Fenrir ? Demanda Ilian avec un sourire malicieux.

L'homme fit une grimace puis haussa les épaules :

\- J'ai autre chose à faire que de m'amuser à parier sur des esclaves dans une arène, grogna-t-il. Ici c'est la guerre, alors si tout le monde se mettait à déserter comme vous, on risquerait d'avoir un problème.

\- Vous aussi vous allez me manquer.

À leur tour, Duncan et mestre Saemon arrivèrent en provenance du château. Le premier parla :

\- Je te souhaite un excellent voyage Ilian, et évidemment que ton séjour à Essos se passe au mieux.

Duncun lui tendit une bourse aussi pleine qu'Ilian n'en avait jamais vu.

\- Voilà quelques fonds pour ton voyage. N'en fait pas n'importe quoi, soit prudent. N'oublie pas qu'à Essos, les choses fonctionnent différemment qu'ici.

Ilian hésitait à saisir la bourse. Il jeta un œil à son frère mais Duncan s'empressa de dire :

\- Ton frère a donné son accord, ne t'en fais pas.

Alors Ilian saisit la bourse et l'ajouta à ce que transportait son cheval.

\- Merci, dit-il.

Duncan sourit puis recula d'un pas, laissant mestre Saemon s'approcher. Celui-ci s'approcha bien plus que ne le pensait Ilian et vint même le serrer dans ses bras. La voix tellement basse qu'Ilian eut du mal à comprendre ce qu'il disait, le mestre glissa dans l'oreille du jeune homme :

\- Si jamais tu croises un dragon là-bas, seulement un vrai, donne lui cela.

Ilian senti le mestre lui glisser un petit objet rond dans la main.

\- Mais garde le caché de tout regard autrement, ajouta le mestre.

Ilian profita de la présence de mestre Saemon pour glisser le petit objet dans une sacoche accrochée à sa ceinture. Il aurait tout le loisir plus tard d'observer le petit objet, loin des regards indiscrets.

\- Bon voyage mon garçon, dit mestre Saemon à voix haute.

\- Merci mestre, répondit Ilian avec une voix qui montrait son désarroi.

Tristan regardait son frère avec un air suspicieux. Le mestre s'éloigna. Maintenant qu'il avait quelque chose à cacher Ilian avait l'impression que tout le monde le regardait avec un air plus sévère et pressant que jamais. Ilian échangea encore quelques mots avec Tristan puis ils se séparèrent, le jeune Bowliser partant en direction de Bowtown accompagné de cinq soldats. La route ne fut pas longue, mais malgré leurs fourrures, le vent froid ne cessait de leur rappeler que l'été prenait fin. Bien que la luminosité ait gagnée en puissance entre temps, il était encore très tôt lorsqu'Ilian arriva à destination. Il se rendit tout de suite au port et demanda haut et fort si quiconque avait un navire de disponible, criant qu'il désirait se rendre à Pentos, l'une des plus grandes cités libres de Essos.. Dans un premier temps personne ne répondit, mais un marin arriva dans son dos et lui annonça que lui et le reste de son équipage comptait se rendre à Myr, une ville un peu plus au Sud de Pentos. Ilian lui demanda son prix pour six voyageurs et l'homme répondit simplement qu'ils avaient déjà accepté quelqu'un, qu'ils prendraient ce qu'on leur donnerait. Ilian et son escorte ayant déjà fait le plein de provision, le jeune Bowliser décida de sortir quelques pièces qu'il tendit au marin. Celui-ci fit de gros yeux et le remercia de tout cœur. Il lui conseilla d'aller à la taverne en attendant, qu'il viendrait le chercher lorsqu'ils allaient partir. Ilian invita tous ses hommes et leur offrit une tournée. Ils s'installèrent à une table et le jeune Bowliser s'en alla au comptoir où il commanda les boissons. Derrière, les hommes qui étaient resté jusque là très silencieux et tristes avaient commencé à parler entre eux, Ilian cru même reconnaître quelques rires.

\- Vous avez trouvé quelqu'un pour vous emmener ? Demanda un homme assis au comptoir juste à côté d'Ilian.

Celui-ci s'apprêtait à repartir vers la table quand il entendu l'homme.

\- J'ai trouvé oui, merci. Comment savez-vous que je pars ?

\- Je vous ai entendu hurler votre annonce dehors.

L'homme semblait fatigué, terriblement fatigué. Il ne devait pas avoir plus de quarante ans et pourtant, des rides lui taillaient le visage, creusées comme jamais. Ses petits yeux bleus semblaient avoir perdu un peu de leur couleur et les cheveux bruns très courts ne semblaient pas avoir été lavés récemment.

\- Pourquoi Essos ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Le plaisir de voyager, répondit Ilian. Vous êtes l'autre voyageur ?

\- Je le suis.

\- Pourquoi Essos ?

\- L'envie de changer d'air, de retenter ma chance ailleurs, dans un monde peut-être meilleur.

\- Je ne vous ai jamais vu ici avant. D'où venez-vous ?

\- J'étais dans la garde royale pendant un certains temps. Mon père était un soldat, comme mon grand-père. Ils servaient le trône de fer à l'époque. Tous morts. Ce qui me restait de famille a été massacré.

\- Je vous paie un verre ?

\- Pas la peine, j'ai déjà assez perdu d'argent en boisson. Aujourd'hui sera un nouveau départ. Je sais où je vais, je sais pourquoi, j'ai un objectif. Tout ira mieux maintenant.

\- Si vous le dites. Et quel est l'objectif ?

\- Qarth. Une belle cité à ce qu'on raconte.

Il y eut un silence.

\- Je suis Gildric.

\- Ilian.

\- Et ta famille Ilian, elle se bat pour le Nord en ce moment ?

\- En effet. Cette guerre… elle ne fait que mettre la pression sur Westeros, elle n'aide pas. Sans parler des problèmes à cause de l'hiver qui arrive, des questions de mariage et autres… je préfère encore écouter des histoires sur les dragons.

L'homme ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un rire.

\- Dragons oui, dit-il à demi-voix.

\- Alors quoi ? Tu n'y crois donc pas ?

\- Et bien il est possible que j'y crois. Certains rapportent en avoir vu.

\- N'importe qui peut prétendre en avoir vu.

\- En effet. Mais beaucoup partagent ces rumeurs.

\- Rares sont ceux qui y croient vraiment.

\- Y a-t-il la moindre chance pour qu'ils existent encore selon toi ?

\- Si seulement…

Le silence s'installa de nouveau. Ilian invita Gildric à se joindre aux soldats Bowliser et ils burent un verre -mise à part l'invité surprise- avant que le marin n'apparaisse pour leur annoncer qu'ils n'allaient plus tarder à partir. Le navire était bien plus grand que ce que pensait Ilian. Ils purent faire monter leurs chevaux et les enfermer pour le trajet, dans la cale. Le capitaine annonça qu'il y aurait plus de cinq jours de voyage, il leur indiqua chacun où ils dormiraient et remercia Ilian pour son généreux don. Chacun posa ses affaires dans un coin, le plus souvent près des couches. Le navire gagna le large rapidement. Ilian jeta un dernier regard à Bowtown. Quand allait-il revoir ce petit village familial ? Et surtout serait-il toujours le même ? Accueillant, chaleureux malgré le froid du Nord avec des habitants amicaux… ou au contraire le village serait-il en flammes, ses villageois en sang ? Non, Robb Stark devait gagner la guerre et libérer le Nord de l'emprise du Sud. Rendre le Nord réellement indépendant, montrer à ces bourgeois de King's Landing que le Nord était de loin un royaume à lui tout seul. Le milieu de journée arriva, le soleil ne perçant pas. Ils eurent tout juste le droit à un rayon durant quelques minutes avant que les nuages ne noient de nouveau cette lumière chaude. L'équipage parlait du passage le plus difficile : ils allaient devoir passer près des îles de fer. Bien que leur navire n'avait rien d'intéressant pour les fer-nés et qu'en plus de cela ce navire transportait le membre d'une famille du Nord, ces îles étaient celles qui abritaient les plus grands marins de tous les temps. Jamais une autre famille n'avait égalée leurs compétences et connaissances en navigation, jamais un navire n'avait égalé ceux des îles de fer. Ils étaient tout simplement les plus crains sur les mers.

Profitant d'un moment où personne n'était dans la cale, Ilian descendit afin de faire ce qu'il voulait faire depuis leur départ : observer ce que mestre Saemon lui avait discrètement glissé dans la main. Il s'agissait d'un médaillon de bronze rond. Dessus était représentée une flamme et sur les tours apparaissaient des lettres. Ilian tenta de lire mais il ne reconnut pas les mots qui y étaient représentés. Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien signifier ? Était-ce une plaisanterie ? Et puis quelles étaient les chances qu'Ilian rencontre réellement un dragon ? Pire encore maintenant qu'ils étaient tous morts ! Et puis même s'il venait à rencontrer un dragon, la première chose qu'il ferait serait probablement de courir, et non pas de lui tendre un médaillon. Perplexe et légèrement perdu, Ilian rangea l'objet. Il souffla un bon coup puis jeta un regard autour de lui. La cale était sombre, les chevaux, bien que mit à l'écart, laissait échapper une odeur peu agréable mais dont il finirait par s'habituer. Il y avait aussi un beau stock de nourriture et de boisson. « Évidemment la boisson », pensa Ilian. Juste à côté de lui se trouvait la couche de Gildric. Celui-ci avait amener avec lui un simple objet couvert d'un draps en plus d'un peu d'argent qu'il avait dans une bourse attachée à sa ceinture. Cet objet était là, posé devant Ilian. Il avait toujours été très curieux. Trop curieux. Il ne pouvait pas regarder ce qu'il y avait en-dessous. S'il y avait un drap pour le recouvrir, c'était simplement pour que personne ne regarde, tout comme le médaillon que lui-même tentait de cacher. Cette forme ronde sous le drap… Un bouclier ? Cela pouvait être un bouclier, quoi d'autre de toutes façons. Ilian se leva, s'approcha et donna un petit coup à l'objet. Oui, c'était très certainement un bouclier. Juste ça. Mais si ce n'était vraiment qu'un bouclier, il n'y avait aucune raison de le cacher. Peut-être pour ne simplement pas l'abîmer ? Ilian pouvait simplement regarder et reposer le draps ensuite.

Prit d'une envie soudaine, Ilian souleva le draps d'un coup. Ce qu'il vit le terrifia autant que cela l'impressionna. Il avait compris ce que ce Gildric allait faire à Essos. Bien que cela était complètement fou, il allait quand même le faire. Sur le bouclier, Ilian avait reconnu immédiatement les formes qui y étaient apparues. Le bouclier couleur argentée laissait apparaître une forme rouge sang en son centre. Au moment où il avait aperçut ce symbole, quelques mots avaient raisonnés dans sa tête. Il entendait encore mestre Saemon les prononcer durant leurs leçons, plus jeunes. Ces leçons durant lesquelles ils devaient apprendre les noms des maisons, leur bannière ainsi que leur devise.

« Le feu et le sang », avait dit le mestre en pointant du doigt le dragon à trois têtes rouge sang dessiné sur le livre. « À quelle maison appartient ce symbole ? » avait-il demander.

\- Les Targaryen, dit Ilian en gardant le regard fixé sur le bouclier.

Il entendit quelqu'un descendre dans la cale. Très vite, il reposa le drap et s'assied de nouveau sur sa couche, attrapant son poignard et l'observant comme s'il l'étudiait. C'était un soldat de sa maison.

\- Tout va bien ? Demanda-t-il. Les marins proposent de boire un coup ensembles pour fêter… et bien… beaucoup de choses.

Le soldat avait terminé sa phrase avec un petit rire. Ilian rangea son poignard. Ce Gildric soutenait donc encore la maison Targaryen après tout ce temps ? Officiellement, plus personne à Westeros ne vantait cette maison, plus personne ne prétendait soutenir quelqu'un d'autre que Les Baratheon ainsi que les Stark, voir parfois les Lannister. Mais tout le monde savait que, dans l'ombre, certaines familles continuaient d'espérer voir un jour revenir les dragons des Targaryen. Même si aujourd'hui les dirigeants de Westeros moquaient cette famille disparue, tout le monde savait que beaucoup continuaient de saluer le dragon à trois têtes en secret. S'il était su que Gildric soutenait les Targaryen, la couronne donnerait immédiatement l'ordre de le faire exécuter. Les Stark le feraient au moins prisonnier avant de probablement l'exécuter au nom du roi. Mais Ilian avait toujours admiré ces histoires sur la conquêtes des sept royaumes par les Targaryen, et puis cet homme méritait-il d'être jugé pour cette allégeance secrète alors qu'il quittait Westeros ? Malgré tout, Ilian était l'homme de pouvoir sur ce navire, et il devait tout de suite décider de ce qu'il allait faire. Un soldat était là, juste derrière lui, il lui suffisait de donner l'ordre. Il pouvait ordonner que l'on exécute Gildric, accusé de trahison envers la couronne, ou simplement le faire prisonnier, il demanderait ensuite à son père quoi faire de lui. Ou alors il pouvait simplement garder le secret. Le partager aux autres était trop risqué, la nouvelle se répandrait alors et si les gens apprenaient qu'Ilian Bowliser était accompagné d'un fidèle des Targaryen, leur maison serait très certainement mise en faute. S'il décidait de ne rien dire, il pourrait toujours feindre la surprise si quelqu'un le découvrait par la suite, et puis arrivé à Essos, son chemin allait probablement être séparé de celui de Gildric. Et puis de toutes façons, sa famille était en guerre contre la couronne. La question était surtout de savoir ce que Robb Stark, le roi du Nord, pourrait offrir pour avoir attrapé ou exécuté un fidèle des Targaryen.

\- Monseigneur ? Demanda le soldat. Vous nous rejoignez ou non ?

Ilian fixa le drap qui couvrait le bouclier, ne sachant que faire…

Que doit faire Ilian ?

 _1) Faire exécuter Gildric_

 _2) Faire prisonnier Gildric_

 **3) Garder sa découverte pour lui** **(voté)**

C'est maintenant à **vous** de prendre une décision ! La suite **dépend de vos choix** !

N'hésitez pas à partager pour regrouper un maximum de participants ! :)

 **Remarque :** Les choix des deux chapitres précédents ne semblent pas avoir eu de conséquences. Mais je vous rassures : Les décisions passées auront des conséquences, elles ne sont juste pas forcément visibles d'un chapitre à l'autre et peuvent n'avoir qu'un réel impact que quelques chapitres après.


	7. VII - Iron-Born

**Tristan**

* * *

Dans la cours, les soldats courraient en tous sens, les paysans regardaient avec un air inquiet à travers leur porte entrouverte. Depuis une heure déjà le fort était en alerte. Une patrouille était rentrée au triple galop trois heures trop tôt avec des nouvelles peu agréables :

\- Des fer-nés ! Avait crié l'un des hommes. Ils ont accosté à Motte-la-Forêt avec toute une flotte !

La nouvelle avait fait le tour du fort en quelques minutes à peine. Mestre Saemon était entré dans la chambre de Tristan sans attendre l'accord du jeune seigneur, le visage pâle. Il avait alors partagé la nouvelle. D'après les informations rapportées par une troupe renvoyée dès lors pour en savoir plus, une trentaine de navires des îles de fer avait accosté et plusieurs centaines d'hommes étaient entrées dans le fort des Glover. La famille n'ayant gardé qu'une centaine d'hommes sur place, ils n'avaient que peu résisté, rapidement submergés par le nombre.

\- Yara Greyjoy, monseigneur, dit Fenrir qui descendait les escaliers aux côtés de Tristan. Elle est à la tête de cette armée et ils retiennent les Glover dans leur château. Nous estimons pas moins de cinq cents hommes sur place et aucun des Glover toujours apte à se battre.

\- Nous avons soixante-dix hommes, dit Tristan en réfléchissant à toute vitesse. Qu'en est-il du reste du Nord ?

\- L'île aux ours ne pourra bouger sans que leur flotte ne soit coulée par les fer-nés, leurs navires sont de véritables monstres. Winterfell ne compte plus qu'une poignée d'homme qui ont probablement pour beaucoup abandonné les tours de gardes en faveur des tavernes.

\- Et Moat-Cailin ?

\- Nous avons reçu un corbeau de leur part juste avant d'apprendre l'attaque sur Motte-la-Forêt, une seconde armée de fer-nés les attaque. Il est fort probable que leur fort soit déjà tombé aux mains de l'ennemi.

Tristan poussa un juron de rage. Moat-Cailin était bien au Sud de Winterfell. Mais ce fort était aussi un point de passage sur la route royale.

\- Qu'en est-il de Theon, le fils Greyjoy ? Il ne devait pas aider Robb Stark ?

\- À croire que ce type arrêté par votre sœur avait raison quand il disait que les fer-nés n'hésiteraient pas. Aucune nouvelle de ce Theon. Mais nous pensons qu'il pourrait chercher à prendre un autre fort du Nord.

\- Combien reste-t-il d'hommes aux Bolton ?

\- Quatre cents, cinq cents peut-être, difficile à dire.

\- Très bien... Très bien... Fenrir, dîtes à Duncan et à Mestre Saemon de me rejoindre dans la cours. Faites partie vingt hommes pour Bowtown afin de ramener ceux qui veulent venir ici. Qu'ils rapportent le plus de provisions possible, nous devons être prêts à tout. Que les cinquante hommes restant se préparent à défendre le fort.

\- Bien monseigneur, dit-il avec un brin d'excitation dans la voix.

\- Que ma sœur me rejoigne aussi, précisa Tristan.

Fenrir hocha la tête avec un petit sourire. Pour un guerrier expérimenté tel que lui, cette attaque surprise des fer-nés était une occasion en or de se remettre en activité. En toute logique, dans les moments à venir, les fer-nés allaient ou alors assiéger leur fort, ou alors leur ordonner la reddition, voir même allaient-ils les attaquer. Mais cela leur causerait des pertes trop importantes pour le peu de valeur qu'avait la Pointe du Dragon. Tristan se sentait l'âme d'un chef, d'un dirigeant. Et malgré l'enjeu que représentaient ses choix, malgré la peur qui lui tordait l'estomac, il devait bien admettre qu'il ressentait une forte excitation à l'idée de, pour la première fois, diriger en état de crise.  
En descendant il croisa Erena, qui était restée à la Pointe du Dragon en tant qu'épouse de son seigneur.

\- Est-ce vrai ? Demanda-t-elle à Tristan en le rattrapant. Les fer-nés ont attaqué Motte-la-Forêt ?

\- Ne t'en fais pas, répondit Tristan en lui jetant un regard rapide, nous veillerons à ce qui ne leur arrive rien.

Mais ni Tristan ni Erena n'étaient naïfs : Les Bowliser n'étaient qu'une petite famille et elle ne pesait pas lourd dans les affaires et guerres des sept royaumes. Arrivé dans la cours, Tristan retrouva comme demandé Duncan ainsi que sa sœur. Erena et Miranda Bowliser s'étaient jointes au groupe. Seul le mestre n'était pas encore arrivé. Plusieurs villageois les regardaient, cherchant à comprendre ce qui allait se passer tandis qu'en arrière plan Fenrir criait des ordres et une vingtaine de soldats partaient pour le village.

\- Nous devons agir vite, dit Tristan. Duncan, combien de temps mettraient les armées Bowliser et Glover présentes sur le champ de bataille pour rentrer ?

\- Je dirais trois ou quatre jours s'il voyagent de nuit. Mais bien prévenu de l'enjeu de leur venue, ils pourraient ne mettre que deux jours.

\- Et combien de temps faudrait-il aux Bolton pour arriver jusqu'ici ?

\- Une journée de marche. Mais encore une fois, en y mettant du leur, ils pourraient, en partant maintenant, arriver avant l'aube demain.

Tristan regarda le sol, pensif.

\- Nous devrions demander de l'aide partout où nous avons une chance, dit Miranda. Ramsay Snow est seigneur de Dreadfort durant l'absence de son père et il dirige ainsi les troupes Bolton restées au Nord. Mais il n'est pas réputé pour sa solidarité. Et rien ne dit que Lord Galbart Glover acceptera de renvoyer toutes ses troupes du champ de bataille.

\- Il s'agit de sa famille, répliqua Erena en jetant un regard noir à la mère Bowliser.

\- Mais les fer-nés ont besoin des familles du Nord pour être suivis lorsqu'ils se déclareront Gardiens du Nord, dit froidement Miranda. Et Galbart le sait. Sa famille ne risque pas grand chose.

\- Père doit rentrer, conclut Tristan. Nous n'avons pas assez d'hommes.

Mestre Saemon apparue derrière Duncan avec un air abattu.

\- Mestre... ? Dit Elia avec un air inquiet.

Il tenait un parchemin dans sa main droite, marqué du sceau des Bowliser.

\- Lord Tomos Bowliser a succombé au combat, lors d'une attaque surprise des Lannister. Dolly vous présente ses condoléances ainsi que Lord Galbart Glover.

Un silence de plomb s'installa. Alors Tristan ne se senti plus l'âme d'un seigneur. Certes diriger lui plaisait, mais il savait que son père était encore là pour le conseiller, lui apprendre ce qu'il restait à apprendre. Maintenant il n'y avait plus que lui. Personne ne serait là pour l'empêcher de commettre des erreurs. Ses décisions seraient respectées, pour le meilleur mais aussi pour le pire. Soudainement, la situation lui sembla bien plus critique qu'elle n'apparaissait une dizaine de minutes plus tôt.

\- Ce n'est pas vrai, souffla Miranda avant de laisser échapper des larmes.

Tristan senti une main sur son épaule. Erena n'osait rien dire. Elle n'était pas suffisamment stupide pour se plaindre de la situation de sa propre famille en cet instant. Elia souffla un grand coup et releva la tête.

\- Tristan, appela-t-elle avec une voix solennelle, tu sais ce que cela signifie.

Il hocha la tête. Oui il le savait, et son père l'avait préparé à cela toute son enfance. Son père avait donné un nom à sa famille, l'avait fait résonner partout dans Westeros. C'était dorénavant à son tour de faire de leur famille une maison plus puissante encore. Leur situation était pire que tout. Sans compter que même si les hommes qui combattaient aux côtés des Stark auraient en temps normal trois ou quatre jours de route, la prise de Moat-Cailin par les Greyjoy obligerait les voyageurs à prendre une journée de plus pour contourner le fort. Et l'attaquer n'était pas envisageable.

\- Mestre, dit Tristan en gardant son calme au mieux, envoyez un corbeau à Dolly pour lui ordonner de rentrer immédiatement. Prévenez Ramsay Snow de notre situation et demandez lui une aide militaire. Insistez sur le fait que le Nord en dépend. Erena, ma douce, pourrais-tu envoyer un corbeau à ton oncle ? Demande lui de rentrer avec nos hommes. Les Stark ont une armée de pas moins de vingt milles soldats. Et le Nord à l'avantage dans la guerre contre les Lannister, pas dans celle que les Greyjoy mènent.

\- Quoiqu'il en soit, dit Duncan, il y a de fortes chances pour que Yara Greyjoy apparaisse dès demain avec un drapeau blanc sur la colline d'en face monseigneur. Nous pourrons toujours essayer de gagner du temps ou de passer un marché avec eux. Bien que nous ne soyons pas en position de force je le crains.

\- Les choses peuvent encore changer, dit Elia avec force.

\- Si les Bolton nous viennent en aide oui, répondit Duncan. Et encore. Nous menacerons Yara Greyjoy et elle menacera d'exécuter les Glover. Nous pourrions partir pour prendre Moat-Cailin mais dès lors une armée de fer-nés serait dans notre hall comme ils sont dans celui de Motte-la-Forêt. Mise à part son envie de préserver ses guerriers, rien ne retient Yara Greyjoy de raser notre fort comme un simple château de sable. Cette femme n'attendra pas longtemps avant d'intervenir. Moins encore si elle apprend que cinq cents hommes de Dreadfort et trois cents du Sud viennent pour nous prêter main forte.

Alors que Duncan achevait ses hypothèses plus terrifiantes les unes que les autres, le garde de l'entrée du fort cria l'arrivée d'une patrouille Bowliser. La grande grille se souleva et laisse entrer quatre cavaliers. L'un d'eux se nommait... Comment déjà ? Il s'agissait de cet homme qui partait tout les matins avec Elia pour chasser et entraîner les soldats.

\- Yann ! Appela la jeune sœur de Tristan en levant la main.

Yann, voilà. C'était aussi cet homme qui avait dirigé l'arrestation de ce Aregan, ou Ageran peut-être qui était enfermé dans les cachots. Un homme qui avait voulu impressionner Elia en ventant des qualités d'espion exceptionnelles. Cependant, il avait jusque là eut raison sur toute la ligne. Yann approcha et descendit de son cheval avant de saluer Tristan.

\- Monseigneur, dit-il. Je m'excuse mais je n'ai pas le temps pour plus de politesse. Nous venons de trouver une personne qui pourrait vous intéresser.

Tristan questionna sa sœur du regard. Elle semblait satisfaite de ce que Yann venait de dire. Qu'avait-elle manigancé cette fois ?

\- J'ai été parlé à Ageran le lendemain de son arrestation. Quitte à l'avoir sous la main, autant en retirer le plus d'informations possible, non ?

Personne n'eut le temps de répondre, car la jeune femme enchaîna :

\- Il m'a alors révélé que Theon Greyjoy avait pour mission de s'attaquer aux pêcheurs avec une petite troupe de fer-nés. Mais il se disait qu'il ne comptait pas rester en retrait dans la conquête du Nord et qu'il comptait attaquer à lui tout seul Winterfell.

\- Theon Greyjoy ? S'exclama Duncan. Attaquer Winterfell ?

\- Ageran m'avait prévenu que les Greyjoy ne feraient pas alliance avec les Stark, dit Elia. Qu'ils pourraient les trahir. Quoiqu'il en soit, j'ai envoyé Yann surveiller la côte. Yann, ton rapport ?

Celui-ci sourit de satisfaction devant l'air surpris de Tristan et dit :

\- Theon Greyjoy lui-même, monseigneur. Accompagné de vingt fer-nés. Ils se dirigent en ce moment même vers Winterfell, à pieds. À ce rythme, voyageant de nuit ils atteindront le château demain à l'aube.

\- Peuvent-ils prendre Winterfell à vingt ?

\- Aisément, répondit Yann. Les fer-nés sont souvent sous-estimés, mais Winterfell ne garde qu'une maigre défense que nous-mêmes pourrions briser sans perdre un homme.

Tristan regarda Duncan qui confirma les propos d'un signe de tête.

\- Et cette Yara est-elle au courant que son frère a improvisé l'attaque de Winterfell ?

\- Probablement pas, dit Duncan. Elle aurait déjà envoyé des hommes le chercher si elle avait su. Maintenant elle ne saura que si quelqu'un le lui dit.

Theon Greyjoy était le frère de Yara Greyjoy. Quoi de mieux pour dissuader cette guerrière des mers d'attaquer la Pointe du Dragon ? Ils avaient plusieurs options qui s'offraient à eux. Certaines étaient extrêmes mais peut-être les meilleures pour maintenir leur famille à flot dans la tempête qui approchait. Les Greyjoy étaient puissants et sauraient remercier généreusement les familles qui leur viendraient en aide. À l'inverse, ils sauraient anéentir tout ennemi.  
Ils pouvaient simplement laisser passer Theon Greyjoy. Ils enverraient alors quelques soldats faire une apparition, laissant la bannière Bowliser bien visible, puis ils partiraient afin de montrer leur volonté de les laisser passer. Ils pouvaient aussi tuer Theon Greyjoy. Il n'atteindrait jamais Winterfell et les Bowliser préserveraient ainsi le Nord. Les Bowliser pouvaient aussi capturer Theon Greyjoy, ils auraient alors un moyen de pression non-négligeable sur Yara Greyjoy.

\- Que fait-on Tristan ? Demanda Elia avec un regard brillant.

\- Je dois réfléchir. Mestre, vous adapterez évidemment les corbeaux que vous enverrez à la décision que je prendrai.

Le mestre hocha la tête.

Tout le monde attendait sa réponse. Devait-il penser honneur ? Pouvoir ? Sécurité ? Confiance ? La décision lui appartenait, et l'avenir de la maison Bowliser en dépendait...

* * *

Quelle décision doit prendre Tristan ?  
 _1) Laisser passer Theon Greyjoy*_  
 _2) Tuer Theon Greyjoy*_  
 **3) Capturer Theon Greyjoy* (voté)**

*Sous-entendu : Theon Greyjoy et ses hommes.

* * *

Merci de votre lecture ! Participez dès maintenant en commentaire et **votez pour la décision** qui vous semble la meilleure ! La suite de **l'histoire évolue** en fonction des **choix votés**. Bon courage ;)


	8. VIII - White Flag

**Elia**

* * *

La quarantaine de cavaliers qui apparut en haut de la colline, dirigée par Elia Bowliser, ne tarda pas à attirer l'attention du petit groupe de fer-nés qui avançait péniblement dans le vent. Rapidement, l'un d'eux donna l'alerte et le petit groupe se plaça en cercle tandis que les cavaliers, arcs bandés, les entouraient. La vingtaine d'hommes à terre semblait prête à en découdre et Elia, l'arc toujours dans le dos, cherchait à reconnaître celui qui se faisait appeler Theon Greyjoy.

\- Posez vos armes, ordonna-t-elle.

Mais aucun d'eux n'obéit. Ils se contentèrent de jeter un regard hâtif à l'un d'entre eux en particulier. Celui-ci était particulièrement fin. Contrairement à ses frères d'arme, il avait une musculature peu imposante et sa taille ne rattrapait rien. Son visage creusé lui donnait un aspect miséreux tandis que ses yeux écarquillés trahissaient une peur certaine. Il regarda Elia, jeta un œil aux bannières puis demanda :

\- Qui êtes vous ?

\- Elia Bowliser, sœur du seigneur de la Pointe du Dragon. Et vous ?

\- Theon Greyjoy, fils de Balon Greyjoy, Gouverneur des Îles de Fer.

\- Theon Greyjoy, répéta Elia. Au nom de Lord Robb Stark, Gouverneur du Nord et seigneur de Winterfell, nous vous arrêtons pour atteinte au royaume du Nord.

Elle avait prononcé la sentence avec une voix froide, assurée et forte, digne des plus grands. Alors que les fer-nés grimaçaient, Theon Greyjoy fit un signe de tête à l'un de ses hommes. Celui-ci jeta sa hache à terre en pestant, rapidement imité par les autres. Les cavaliers escortèrent ensuite les prisonniers jusqu'à la Pointe du Dragon. Leur passage n'avait certainement pas été discret. On racontait que King's Landing, la capitale, était un endroit de vipères, qu'aucun secret ne survivait longtemps dans la ville royale. Certains qui en venaient juraient que le Nord était l'endroit idéal pour comploter, que tout était bien plus sûr. Et pourtant, ayant toujours vécu dans le Nord, Elia avait l'impression que ses moindres faits et gestes étaient surveillés, racontés de toutes part… elle n'osait imaginer ce qu'il en serait dans le Sud. Père le leur avait dit à maintes reprises, à elle et ses frères, ils ne devaient surtout pas se rendre à la capitale, ils devaient fuir cet endroit comme la peste, car si ceux qui y grandissaient apprenaient rapidement à user des nombreuses fourberies de la ville, les habitants du Nord étaient sans cesse plongés dans l'honneur, les valeurs, et surtout ils n'avaient pas connus les milliers de pièges qui parcourent les rues étroites de King's Landing. Qu'importe le Sud, ils étaient au Nord, mais même au Nord, une soixantaine de soldats en déplacement, donc une partie cavaliers, cela se remarque, et Elia était prête à mettre sa main à couper que Yara Greyjoy serait au courant de la capture de son frère bien assez tôt.

Le groupe prit deux bonnes heures pour rejoindre la Pointe du Dragon sans le moindre problème. Le calme sur les routes contrastait avec les groupes de pilleurs souvent aperçus, parfois chassés. Mais l'arrivée des Greyjoy devait enchanter ces barbares qui ne tarderaient pas à fondre sur les villages et les fermes isolées, profitant que les soldats soient occupés à guerroyer.

\- Theon Greyjoy lui-même, dit Elia en présentant le prisonnier à son frère au cœur de la cours.

\- Avec une vingtaine de soldats seulement n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Tristan avec un sourire narquois.

\- Les Îles de Fer ont toujours été regardées de haut pas le Nord, répondit le prisonnier avec une colère certaine, aujourd'hui les choses changent, vous devriez revoir vos positions, les Îles de Fer sauront remercier les seigneurs qui les accompagneront dans cette guerre.

\- Nous y penserons, répondit Tristan sans conviction. En attendant vous allez séjourner auprès de vos hommes dans nos cellules. Ne vous en faites pas, ici les prisonniers sont biens traités. Si vous voulez bien vous donner la peine de suivre ces hommes.

Tristan fit un geste de la main et les fer-nés furent emmenés. Puis il se tourna vers Elia et dit :

\- Tu as fais un bon travail. Félicitation.

\- Ce n'était pas si compliqué.

\- Mais tu l'as fais.

\- Que va-t-il se passer maintenant ?

Tristan jeta un regard rapide à Fenrir qui semblait s'énerver sur un jeune soldat et répondit :

\- Nous ne sommes pas en mesure de bouger. La capture de Theon Greyjoy nous offre la possibilité de négocier, de rééquilibrer la balance. Alors nous allons simplement attendre la venue de Yara Greyjoy. Duncan et mestre Saemon pensent qu'elle sera là tôt demain.

\- Est-ce que nous allons tenter de la piéger ?

Tristan eut un rire.

\- Non, nous ne sommes pas comme ça. Et quand bien même, cela signerait notre arrêt de mort. Fenrir, toi et moi nous irons lui parler. C'est ce qu'il y a de mieux. Le Greyjoy viendra avec nous.

Elia hocha la tête. Même si son frère voulait montrer de l'assurance, prouver qu'il avait les épaules pour diriger, être seigneur en temps de paix n'était pas comme être seigneur en temps de guerre. Il allait devoir prendre des décisions difficiles, parfois peut-être humiliantes, déshonorantes, mais quoi qu'il en était, Elia comptait faire de son mieux pour lui venir en aide. Tandis que Tristan s'éloignait déjà, Elia repensa aux mots du prisonnier des Îles de Fer. « Vous devriez revoir vos positions » avait-il dit. Et il avait laissé entendre que leur maison pourrait être récompensée… sans attendre plus longtemps, Elia parti en direction des cellules. Son frère ne parlerait pas au prisonnier, il allait rester borné et crier en faveur du Nord. Mais leur maison n'était pas de taille à retenir des milliers d'envahisseurs. Et qui sait quand les Bolton allaient arriver ? Et les hommes du front ?

Elia fit un signe de tête au garde qui se tenait devant la cellule de Theon Greyjoy et il s'éloigna.

\- Qu'est-ce que notre famille gagnerait à aider les fer-nés ?

Le prisonnier releva doucement la tête vers elle et, malgré l'obscurité pesante des lieux, elle était sûr de voir dans ses yeux une lueur d'espoir.

\- Personne ne suivra les Greyjoy si personne ne le fait avant, souffla-t-il. Vous seriez les premiers, et croyez-moi pas les derniers. Même si les Greyjoy devenaient Gouverneurs du Nord, ils auraient besoin de seigneurs pour diriger les différents forts de la région. Qui croyez-vous recevra cette mission ? Des Nordiste seront acceptés comme dirigeants plus que des fer-nés.

\- Qu'est-ce qui nous assure que notre maison ne sera pas anéantie ?

Theon Greyjoy laissa échapper un petit rire qui semblait lié plus à la pression qu'à la question.

\- À quoi servirait-il de mettre des Nordistes non fidèles aux Îles de Fer à la tête du Nord ? Et qui serait plus fidèle que les premiers à nous avoir suivit ? Vous avez besoin de nous pour devenir plus forts, pour que votre maison ait un vrai poids, et surtout pour qu'elle demeure existante après la guerre… mais nous avons besoin de gens comme vous pour tenir le Nord. Il ne sert à rien de régner sur des ruines.

\- En effet…

Elia réfléchissait. Il n'avait pas tort. Les Nordistes avaient leur fierté, et jamais ils n'accepteraient d'être dirigés par des fer-nés. Ils se battraient jusqu'au dernier pour ne pas avoir à se soumettre. Tandis que si une personne du Nord reprenait les commandes, cela passerait mieux. Certes ce ne serait pas vu d'un très bon œil par certaines familles, mais les plus malins, les Bolton par exemple, se rangeraient aussitôt derrière eux, voyant leur intérêt. Les rébellions seraient rapidement arrêtées, notamment car la majorité des soldats se trouvent dans le Sud, et les seigneurs se rangeraient un par un derrière les nouveaux Gouverneurs du Nord.

\- Ma sœur est intelligente, dit Theon en sortant Elia de ses pensées. Elle sait à quel point un accord entre nous deux maisons peut-être bénéfique pour vous comme pour nous.

\- Et si nous refusons ? Demanda Elia en prenant un air froid et distant.

\- Vous ne pourrez pas m'utiliser.

Theon baissa les yeux avant de poursuivre :

\- Elle se moque de savoir si je suis en vie. Mon père autant qu'elle m'en veulent d'être resté auprès des Stark si longtemps.

Elia se contenta de se lever pour s'éloigner, laissant le garde reprendre sa place. Il y a plusieurs années, Balon Greyjoy avait mené une révolte. Les fer-nés s'étaient battus contre Stark et Baratheon mais ces deux derniers avaient renvoyés les armées Greyjoy chez elles, allégeant de façon conséquente leurs rangs. Eddard Stark avait alors pris en pupille Theon Greyjoy, afin de s'assurer que le Gouverneur des Îles de Fer ne cherche pas à prendre sa revanche. Depuis, le jeune Greyjoy était devenu presque un frère pour Robb Stark. Alors même s'il jouait au fils détesté juste pour mettre le doute aux Bowliser, il restait de fortes chances pour que ses dires soient véridiques…

Le soir même, au repas, Elia partagea avec Tristan ses échanges. Les membres du conseil étaient présents et Duncan ne préféra rien dire tandis que Fenrir pestait contre l'idée même de rejoindre les Greyjoy. Mestre Saemon dû admettre que, tout calcul fait, si les Bolton refusaient de les aider, changer de camp était la meilleure stratégie. Mais il ajouta précipitamment, devant le regard assassin de Fenrir, que leur honneur en prendrait forcément un coup. Miranda elle-même n'exposa son avis et Erena se contenta de dire que dans tous les cas, elle voulait que la décision qui soit prise soit la meilleure pour sa propre famille.

Le lendemain, le jour ne se leva pas avec de bonnes nouvelles : Mestre Saemon rapporta que Ramay Snow prévoyait d'emmener ses hommes à Winterfell afin de défendre la forteresse, mais qu'il ne pourrait assurer les Bowliser. « Forcément » avait craché Tristan, « le bâtard se moque d'une petite famille comme la notre ». Cependant Dolly avait prévenu que les troupes Bowliser comme Glover étaient déjà en route pour le Nord. Près de 350 soldats approchaient donc, mais dans combien de temps seraient-ils là ? Deux jours ? Trois ? Plus en comptant les imprévus ? Ce matin là, l'ambiance était tendue, pesante.

\- Elle est là monseigneur, avait dit un garde à Tristan.

Et en effet, en regardant bien, on pouvait apercevoir les bannières représentants un kraken doré sur fond noir voler sur la colline d'en face. Yara Greyjoy devait être présente, accompagnée d'une dizaine d'hommes, tous sur une monture. Deux d'entre eux portaient un drapeau blanc. Immédiatement, Tristan ainsi qu'Elia montèrent sur leur propre cheval et furent accompagnés d'une dizaine d'hommes ainsi que de Theon Greyjoy. Ils portaient aussi des drapeaux blancs ainsi que des bannières aux couleurs de leur maison. Un quart d'heure leur permis de rejoindre les fer-nés. Elia était stressée, et son cheval devait le ressentir puisqu'il marchait de façon beaucoup moins fluide qu'habituellement.

\- Tristan Bowliser, salua Yara Greyjoy.

La femme était de taille moyenne, elle semblait presque plus musclée que son frère et ses cheveux châtains semblaient abîmes par l'air marin des Îles de Fer. Elle avait de petits yeux noirs, un visge à la fois net et dur, trahissant une éducation à la dure.

\- Yara Greyjoy, répondit l'autre.

Elle jeta un regard bref à son frère mais ce qui en ressorti ne disait rien de bon à Elia… elle avait cru y lire du mépris.

\- Nous sommes ici pour vous demander votre reddition, dit la femme en fixant le jeune seigneur.

\- Et nous sommes ici pour vous demander le retrait de vos forces.

\- Vous n'êtes pas en position de négocier. Nous sommes plus de cinq cents à Motte-la-forêt, et les renforts ont déjà fait voile.

\- Nous avons votre frère, dit Tristan avec une voix qui trahissait ses doutes.

Yara Greyjoy laissa échapper un petit rire.

\- Mon frère… mon frère ? Notre père lui a ordonné de rester hors de cette guerre, il n'a pas été capable d'écouter. Il a grandit dans le Nord, que connaît-il des fer-nés ? Alors qu'il devrait être celui qui se prépare à monter sur le trône de sel, je suis celle qui est considérée comme l'héritière du royaume de l'Est.

Theon baissa les yeux, honteux. Tristan se contenta de grimacer. Elia quant à elle se contenta d'observer les fer-nés présents sur place. Le vent soufflait sur la petite colline et tout autour semblait mort. Mais Elia sentait bien les regards inquiets des soldats et habitants présents dans leur fort. Ils devaient tellement compter sur eux…

\- Que se passe-t-il si nous acceptons de déposer les armes ? Demanda Tristan.

\- Des fer-nés s'installeront momentanément en votre demeure, répondit la femme, nous devons nous assurer que vous ne tenterez rien. Vos hommes seront épargnés, vos femmes seront laissées en paix.

\- Et par la suite ? Comment vous assurer que les gens suivront ?

\- Les seigneurs les plus intelligents, la plupart d'entre vous, sauront choisir leur camp. Ceux qui ne sauront pas seront vaincus et remplacés par des seigneurs dignes du Nord.

Il y eut un silence durant lequel chacun semblait méditer ces paroles.

\- Rejoignez-nous et prêtez allégeance aux Greyjoy, dit Yara. Erena Glover est votre femme, elle convaincra son oncle de nous rejoindre à leur tour. Et alors le Nord sera déjà quasiment gagné. Les Mormont ne bougeront pas de leur île, les Bolton ne sont pas suffisamment nombreux pour lutter contre une armée si importante, et Robb Stark ne pourra battre en retraite sans être poursuivit par les Lannister. Le Nord aux Greyjoy, nous saurons nous souvenir le nom qui aura permit de tourner une nouvelle page dans l'histoire que conteront les mestres de la Citadelle.

Elia était mal à l'aise. Même si l'honneur lui ordonnait de rester fidèle aux Stark et aux Bolton, elle devait admettre que l'offre était particulièrement intéressante.

\- Nous retenons toute la famille Glover, enchaîna Yara Greyjoy en voyant que ses interlocuteurs ne répondaient pas, et il ne tiens qu'à vous d'éviter un bain de sang. Pensez que nous avons la plus grande et puissante flotte du monde. Qui selon vous peut utiliser notre flotte ?

La question n'en était pas une. Elia le savait, Yara tentait simplement de les convaincre que le camp Greyjoy était le meilleur.

\- Que gagnerez-vous à rester fidèle au Nord ? De la gratitude ?

\- Quant à nous, dit Tristan, nous vous proposons la libération de votre frère contre la libération de Motte-la-forêt.

La femme qui leur faisait face eut un rire narquois.

\- Vous savez que je tiendrai parole, répondit-elle, il est du devoir des grandes familles de le faire. Tâchez simplement de choisir le bon camp. J'attends une réponse par corbeau demain, avant midi, ou ce sera pour nous une déclaration de guerre.

Tirant sur les rênes de son cheval, Yara Greyjoy commença à leur tourner le dos. Tristan fit de même de son côté et les deux petits groupes s'éloignèrent chacun dans la direction d'où ils venaient.

\- Qu'en pensez-vous Fenrir ? Demanda Tristan sur la route du retour.

\- J'en pense que si les Bolton nous suivaient, on pourrait jouer aux malins. Seulement Ramsay Snow ne semble pas ce souvenir que nous sommes de fidèles bannerets de son père.

\- Nous devrions prévenir Roose Bolton, il pourra agir.

\- Inutile monseigneur, le temps presse et nous devrons envoyer une réponse à cette femme demain.

\- Et nous n'aurons pas de renforts dans les temps, quoiqu'il en soit…

\- Nous pourrions abandonner le fort et nous rendre à Winterfell aux côtés des Bolton. Nous serions plus utiles.

\- Et abandonner notre peuple ? S'énerva Tristan. Non, on ne peut pas faire ça.

\- Coupez un membre à son frère et répétez votre offre de le rendre contre le retrait de leurs troupes ?

Tristan regarda Theon qui eut un regard terrifié en entendant la suggestion. Mais il ne broncha pas.

\- Non, dit Elia. Nous ne sommes pas des barbares.

\- Il ne s'agit pas de barbarie mademoiselle, grogna Fenrir, il s'agit de persuasion. Nous pouvons toujours préparer les hommes et lutter contre une éventuelle attaque de leur part. Seulement je doute que nous ne tenions bien longtemps.

\- Pourquoi ne pas accepter son offre ? Proposa Elia.

Fenrir s'apprêta à répondre mais Tristan le devança :

\- Nous pourrions, c'est une solution.

\- C'est une solution pour sauver notre peau à tous oui, cracha Fenrir, mais que faites vous de l'honneur ?

\- La tête ou le cœur Fenrir, répondit Tristan. Plusieurs choix s'offrent à nous mais nous n'aurons qu'une seule chance.

\- Quelle que soit l'issue de ce problème, dit Elia, celle-ci changera l'histoire des Bowliser…

Tandis que le petit groupe approchait du fort de la Pointe du Dragon, un épais amas de nuages plus sombres que les précédents approchait. Était-il annonciateur de mauvaises nouvelles ? Les dieux seuls le savaient. Ce soir, le conseil restreint allait se réunir, et probablement durer des heures. Le mestre annoncerait que logiquement parlant, il y avait moins à perdre à rejoindre les Greyjoy, mais que leur honneur allait en patir. Duncan favoriserait l'évacuation dans la nuit afin de rejoindre Winterfell. Ils seraient contraints d'abandonner beaucoup de ressources sur place, mais au moins ils sauveraient des vies. Fenrir favoriserait l'honneur et de se battre pour la Pointe du Dragon jusqu'à la fin. Miranda quant à elle cracherait sur le peu de fidélité de Ramsay Snow envers les bannerets de sa propre famille. Bref, les discussions iraient bon train et la plupart des membres du conseil sortiraient de la petite salle avec un mal de crâne terrible.

Dans tous les cas la décision devait être prise avant le lendemain. Alors les Bowliser allaient définitivement entrer en guerre…

* * *

Quelle décision doit être prise lors du Conseil Restreint ?

 _1) Évacuer le Pointe du Dragon pour Winterfell_

 _2) Tenir la Pointe du Dragon_

 _3) Trancher un membre à Theon_

 **4) Prêter allégeance aux Greyjoy** **(voté)**

* * *

C'est maintenant à **vous** de prendre une décision en commentaire ! Votre choix influera la suite de l'histoire ! ;)

Merci de votre lecture, le prochain chapitre samedi prochain ! :)


	9. IX - The New Enemy

**Dolly**

* * *

« _C'est avec peine que je t'annonce que la famille Bowliser prête officiellement allégeance à la famille Greyjoy, Gouverneurs des Îles de Fer, afin de préserver notre peuple ainsi que de permettre au Nord d'essuyer un minimum de pertes. Nous demanderons dès à présent aux différentes familles de laisser la place aux Greyjoy. Si les Bolton décident de tenir leurs positions, nous serons dans l'obligation de les vaincre pour récupérer Winterfell._

 _Yara Greyjoy nous promet une belle place dans le Nord, nous pourrons le préserver. De plus, notre décision, qui plus est soutenue par la famille Glover, encouragera d'autres familles à faire de même. Je te prie de rentrer à la Pointe du Dragon au plus vite._

 _La tête ou le cœur Dolly, nous faisons tous des choix difficiles, mais nous savons que nous faisons pour le mieux._

 _Lord Tristan, Famille Bowliser, Seigneur de la Pointe du Dragon._ »

Lorsque Dolly laissa retomber la lettre, quelques hommes le regardaient avec un air inquiet.

\- Alors ? Demanda l'un.

\- Je dois m'entretenir avec Lord Glover, répondit-il simplement.

Il ne devait souffler mot de cette nouvelle à qui que ce soit. Tristan parlait de déclaration « officielle » mais Dolly n'aiderait pas à répandre la nouvelle, pas avec autant de menaces autour de lui. Il devait d'abord s'assurer que Galbart Glover était au courant de cette nouvelle allégeance. Mettre un simple soldat dans la confidence signifiait mettre dès lors tout Westeros au courant. Dolly réfléchissait à toute vitesse. Tristan avait simplement dû penser à l'urgence immédiate : la Pointe du Dragon, mais quelles répercussions aurait cette décision partout ailleurs ? Les Greyjoy n'avaient aucune alliance avec le Sud, la capitale, mais ce retournement de situation allait évidemment mettre en péril la fragile avance que tenait Robb Stark. Plusieurs des bannerets des Stark allaient rapidement déserter le champ de bataille pour rejoindre le Nord afin de prêter allégeance aux Greyjoy, ou de lutter contre eux. Les Greyjoy avaient la côte Ouest pour accoster, cela leur donnait un appui non négligeable pour les jours à venir. Et leurs navires allaient pouvoir amener des soldats par milliers s'ils le voulaient. Les Îles de Fer avaient beau être critiquées, elles n'abritaient pas moins quantité de guerriers plus violents et enclins à la guerre… une guerre qui tournait à leur avantage, très nettement. Avec l'appui de deux familles du Nord, cela leur donnerait une influence et une crédibilité plus importante encore. Mais il restait la maison Tully qui gouvernait la région juste au Sud du Nord, Vivesaigues, cette région qu'ils venaient de quitter -fort heureusement pour eux !- et dont les familles étaient officiellement alliées aux Stark. Sans compter la famille Arryn. Ils étaient Gouverneurs de l'Est… Mais ces derniers ne poseraient probablement pas de problème, quant aux Tully, la guerre qui faisait rage à proximité de leurs forts ne les ferait pas bouger vers le Nord.

Dolly se pointa devant la porte close de la chambre dans laquelle s'était installé Galbart Glover. Ses hommes le firent entrer.

\- Lord Glover, dit Dolly en s'inclinant.

Le vieux seigneur de la maison Glover semblait défait. Sa mine montrait que le parchemin qu'il tenait entre les mains venait de lui annoncer la nouvelle.

\- Dolly, souffla-t-il. J'imagine que si vous venez me consulter maintenant, c'est que vous devez parler des récents événements ?

\- Vous êtes le seigneur de la maison Glover, et la décision vous appartient. Mon seigneur ne me laisse pas le choix, mais je tenais à vous voir en privé.

\- Vous êtes un homme droit, honnête.

\- Nous avons été compagnons sur le champ de bataille, c'est le moins que je puisse faire.

Galbart Glover hocha la tête.

\- Les familles Ryswell et Dustin ont déjà suivit le mouvement, dit Galbart Glover en posant le papier sur une petite table.

\- Elles représentent près de 400 hommes à elles deux, remarqua Dolly. L'ont-elles proclamé ?

\- Non mais leurs seigneurs abandonnent le champ de bataille, et je ne pense pas qu'ils prendront la peine de défendre le Nord, ils savent qu'en affrontant à la fois les Lannister et les Greyjoy, les Stark sont perdus d'avance.

\- On raconte que les corbeaux n'ont jamais été si nombreux dans les cieux.

\- Et c'est la vérité. Ma fille, Erena, m'a annoncé qu'ils allaient rassembler autour d'eux le plus de familles possible. Ils ont besoin d'un Nord compréhensif et volontaire pour éviter un massacre. Certains disent que les Karstark et les Bolton préparent un mauvais coup contre le Roi du Nord.

Glover soupira.

\- Robb Stark perd ses hommes, dit-il, il perd de sa crédibilité. Et cela mènera à une perte de contrôle évidente.

\- De quel côté se situera la maison Glover ?

Galbart Glover regarda Dolly avec un air mauvais.

\- Du bon côté.

\- Est-ce vrai ce que l'on dit sur Stannis Baratheon ?

Stannis Baratheon… cet homme, le frère de l'ancien roi, avait été nommé seigneur de Dragonstone, l'ancienne demeure des Targaryen. Il était considéré comme le plus grand stratège du pays, et les rumeurs récentes disaient qu'il avait rassemblé pas moins de 25.000 hommes prêts à se battre pour récupérer le Trône de Fer. L'histoire était complexe, mais elle était pourtant bien en circulation : l'ancien roi était Robert Baratheon. Avec Cersei Lannister, il avait eut un enfant, Joffrey Baratheon-Lannister. Lorsque le Roi Robert était décédé, le jeune Joffrey Baratheon-Lannister était monté sur le trône. Stannis avait alors lancé l'alerte : Joffrey n'était pas l'héritier légitime car il serait en réalité le fruit de l'inceste entre Cersei Lannister et son frère Jaime Lannister. La rumeur avait convaincu certains, laissé perplexes et songeurs d'autres. Dans tous les cas, Stannis s'était proclamé roi légitime des sept royaumes, tout comme l'avait fait Renly Baratheon avant de décéder. C'était ainsi que l'aîné avait récupéré les troupes de son jeune frère et formé une armée aussi conséquente.

\- Il paraît… 25.000 hommes ne passent pas inaperçus. Il aurait déjà une flotte plus grande que celle des fer-nés prête à foncer droit sur King's Landing. À croire que les dieux désirent remplacer tous les dirigeants de Westeros.

\- Peut-être est-ce pour le mieux ? Stannis Baratheon sur le trône, un nouveau Nord, les guerres cesseront.

\- Les guerres ne cessent jamais, Dolly, et même si tu veux me faire croire le contraire, je sais que tu le sais. Chaque famille a son histoire. Un membre de la famille tué, une allégeance brisée, un mariage refusé… il suffit d'un mauvais choix, d'un faux mouvement pour qu'une guerre éclate.

Et Glover n'avait pas tord. Même si toutes les familles du Nord prêtaient allégeance aux Greyjoy, même si Robb Stark mourrait et laissait chacun de ses hommes au service des nouveaux gouverneurs du Nord, il resterait la question de savoir ce qui arriverait avec les Tully de Vivesaigues. Il ne fallait tout de même pas oublier que Catelyn Stark, qui était le mère de Robb Stark, était née Tully, et fille du Gouverneur de Vivesaigues. Une nouvelle guerre n'éclaterait-elle pas immédiatement ? Et puis les Lannister, en considérant que Stannis Baratheon ne parvienne pas à -ou par quelconque miracle ne désire pas- récupérer le trône, quelle serait la position des Greyjoy avec le Trône de Fer ? Quelle serait la position du Nord dans tout cela ? Tous ces conflits qui s'annonçaient faisaient tourner la tête à Dolly. Heureusement qu'il n'était pas l'un de ces seigneurs, quel enfer de devoir penser à tout. Et encore, les Bowliser n'étaient qu'une petite famille, ils n'avaient pas tant à gérer que des familles telles que les Arryn, Martell, Tyrell, Tully ou autre grande puissance.

\- Je vais me retirer monseigneur, dit Dolly, il me faut me préparer ainsi que mes hommes pour reprendre la route.

\- Fait donc, les jours suivant risquent d'être éprouvants.

Dolly regagne rapidement les tentes de ses hommes pour sonner le départ. Ils avaient marché plusieurs jours puis, alors qu'il devait leur rester un journée puis une nuit de marche, ils avaient décidé de se poser. Certains chevaux avaient cessé d'avancer et l'agitation gagnait les hommes. Une nuit de repos près de cette auberge ainsi que quelques dépenses avaient permit de faire couler suffisamment de vin pour redonner envie aux hommes de prendre la route. Ils avaient passé le fort de la famille Tallhart sans crainte. Ils n'avaient qu'une centaine d'hommes et, bien qu'ils aient proclamé Robb Stark Roi du Nord, ils n'avaient envoyé aucun soldat guerroyer à ses côtés. Encore une famille qui allait bientôt rejoindre les Greyjoy. Les petits seigneurs étaient les premiers à céder, à accepter de changer d'allégeance, car ils savaient qu'avec la guerre menée par Robb Stark dans le Sud, personne ne leur viendrait en aide. Il valait alors mieux changer de camp et garder son titre, ses terres, son armée, plutôt que de mourir avec une dignité rapidement oubliée.

Alors que, deux heures plus tard, la petite armée était de nouveau en mouvement, Dolly comme Galbart Glover se mirent d'accord pour traverser directement le Bois aux Loups, quitte à prendre le risque de tomber sur des soldats Bolton, au moins ils seraient plus rapides à rejoindre leurs forts respectifs. Le ciel gris ne les avait pas quitté et le fait d'être couverts par ces grands arbres leur donnait une impression de légèreté. La pression se faisait ressentir en permanence. D'abord à cause de la guerre, mais ensuite à cause des événements qui se mettaient peu à peu en place. Si d'apparence peu de choses bougeaient depuis que les fer-nés avaient accosté, dans l'ombre des silhouettes se mouvaient, perfides et manipulatrices, trompeuses. Il était plus que jamais utile d'avoir avec soi un maître chuchoteur, ces personnes étranges et peu appréciées dans le Nord qui permettaient pourtant à leur recruteurs d'avoir connaissance de certains secrets que personne n'aurait cru pouvoir être dévoilé. À la Pointe du Dragon Duncan faisait de son mieux, ainsi que le mestre ou précédemment Ilian, mais en réalité le peu d'informations qu'ils avaient était en parti totalement bidonné et fait de fantasmes ou de légendes. Seuls les événements importants dont les grandes familles avaient déjà connaissance depuis des lustres se révélaient vrais. Soudain, alors qu'ils galopaient tranquillement à travers les sentiers du Bois aux Loups, d'autres sons de sabots firent leur apparition. Flottant au-dessus d'une vingtaine de cavaliers, la bannière de l'écorché fit son apparition. Une croix sur laquelle était attaché un hommes totalement dénudé de sa peau… écorché.

\- Les Bolton, grogna Dolly en reconnaissant la bannière.

\- Hola voyageurs ! Cria celui qui semblait diriger la vingtaine. Où allez-vous donc ?

Avant que Dolly ne puisse répondre, Galbart Glover apparut à ses côtés et s'exclama :

\- Je suis Galbart de la maison Glover, seigneur de Motte-la-forêt. Je me rend à mon humble demeure, et cet homme à mes côtés, Dolly, se rend lui-même à la Pointe du Dragon où siège son seigneur.

L'homme en face fronça les sourcils.

\- Ces deux forts ne sont-ils pas occupés par ces barbares de fer-nés ?

\- Ils le sont, dit Galbart avec un air calme.

\- Alors pourquoi vous y rendre ?

\- Les négociations sont en cours, cependant seul le seigneur d'un lieu peut se permettre de décider du sort de sa maison.

\- Rejoignez plutôt Winterfell messires, vous y serez saufs et vous pourrez ainsi rendre un fier service à Robb Stark notre Roi.

\- Je regrette mais je me dois de refuser, ma famille se trouve à Motte-la-forêt, il est de mon devoir de la rejoindre.

\- Je comprend. Seulement quoiqu'il advienne là-bas, vous ne serez plus d'aucune utilité contre les Greyjoy. Et vous monsieur -il se tourna vers Dolly- vous joindrez-vous à nous ?

\- Mon seigneur m'a donné l'ordre de le rejoindre au plus vite dans son fort, je ne rejoindrai donc d'autre endroit que la Pointe du Dragon.

Pendant cette discussion fausse et hypocrite, les hommes Bowliser et Glover avaient eut le temps de s'approcher. Les chevaux des cavaliers Bolton s'agitaient, les hommes eux-mêmes semblaient mal à l'aise. Même si la nouvelle allégeance de la famille était suffisamment récente pour que ces hommes n'aient pas été mit au courant, il était évident que le doute planait et que, d'un côté comme de l'autre, on se méfiait des bannières du Nord qui avaient pourtant si souvent été un exemple d'union. Ramsay Snow avait-il lui aussi été mit au courant des nouvelles allégeances ? Probablement pas. Il tenait Winterfell et son père dirigeait une importante armée. Cette famille avait de quoi lutter contre les Greyjoy, largement, à condition que leurs troupes se retirent du front, et alors Robb Stark perdrait une quantité importante de troupes. Dès que ces cavaliers auraient tourné le dos, ils allaient immédiatement avertir Ramsay Snow de ce qui était en train de se passer. Il ne s'y tromperait pas : si quatre familles du Nord était en train de rallier ses troupes sans chercher à évacuer vers Winterfell, qui était pourtant la forteresse à tenir, cela ne signifiait qu'une chose, et cette chose n'était vraiment pas bonne pour eux. Même si quelques familles étaient déjà pour sûr prêtes à rallier les Greyjoy -quand ce n'était pas déjà fait- elles ne rassemblaient que moins d'un millier d'hommes. Ramsay Snow ne tarderait pas à rassembler les forces restantes au Nord pour contrer les trahisons qui avaient lieu. La course aux soutiens était lancée pour le camp Greyjoy, et elle le serait bientôt pour les Bolton.

\- Je vous laisse donc poursuivre votre chemin en vous souhaitant une bonne chance messieurs, dit le cavalier à la bannière de l'écorché.

\- Remerciez Ramsay Snow pour nous, dit Galbart Glover, qu'il prenne soin de Winterfell. Le Nord se souvient.

Puis, à voix basse pour que seul Dolly puisse entendre :

\- Devrions-nous vraiment les laisser partir ?

Dolly sentait en ces mots un poids important. Rattraper ces cavaliers ne serait pas choses aisée, tout le monde ici le savait, et c'était la raison pour laquelle la vingtaine qui les avait interpellé avait gardé autant de distance. Mais avec de bons tireurs à l'arc… On racontait que, dans les contrées lointaines de Essos, dans la Mer Dothrak, des cavaliers agiles, puissants et précis étaient capables de chevaucher au galop tout en se déplaçant sur leur monture comme s'il s'agissait de leur propre corps. Ces hommes pouvaient ainsi se mettre debout sur leurs chevaux en plein mouvement et, d'un geste maîtrisé, tirer à l'arc sur des ennemis déconfits. Ici, dans les sept royaumes, les cavaliers n'avaient pas cette capacité, à cause des armures et de la maîtrise très relative qu'ils avaient de l'assemblage de leur équipement et de leur monture. Les Bowliser eux, même s'ils n'étaient pas ces guerriers de la Mer Dothrak, avaient parfaitement appris à tirer tout en se déplaçant à cheval, et ce avec une aisance souvent jalousée. Ellia était sans aucun doute la meilleure d'entre eux.

Les cavaliers Bolton commençaient à tourner le dos quand Dolly se mit à réfléchir à toute vitesse à la question posée. Allait-il faire arrêter ces hommes ? Non, il ne pourrait pas. La densité de la forêt ainsi que les arcs que portaient malgré tout ces cavaliers suffisait à croire en une riposte de leur part. Et puis les Bolton n'étaient pas réputés pour être des lâches, ils se battraient jusqu'à la mort. Alors il ne restait que deux options : les faire tuer ou les laisser partir sans ne prononcer mot. Le premier cas mettrait probablement fin à toute possibilité de s'entendre avec les Bolton, mais au moins cela offrirait une journée de plus aux Bowliser pour trouver des alliés. Si ces cavaliers rentraient dès maintenant, les Greyjoy pouvaient toujours espérer que les Bolton leur prêterait allégeance, mais dans le cas contraire, Ramsay commencerait dès maintenant à rassembler autour de lui. Sans oublier multitude d'autres conséquences pour ces deux choix, les unes terrifiantes les autres un brin rassurantes… Dolly était le seul qui avait le pouvoir de vie ou de mort sur ces hommes. Et il devait choisir maintenant…

* * *

Que doit décider Dolly ?

 _1) Tuer les cavaliers Bolton_

 **2) Reprendre la route en laissant les cavaliers (voté)**

* * *

C'est maintenant à **toi** de voter en commentaire ! Le choix voté aura **des conséquences sur la suite** de l'histoire, sur l'histoire des sept royaumes… alors attention ;)

N'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous pensez de cette histoire en commentaire ! Elle prend beaucoup de temps et les retours sont toujours les bienvenus :) Merci et à bientôt !


	10. X - Myr

**Ilian**

* * *

Depuis quelques jours maintenant, le soleil frappait quotidiennement depuis le grand ciel bleu du Sud. Après avoir passé les Îles de Fer, les navigateurs avaient dû veiller à passer près des Westerlands, la région dont les Lannister étaient Gouverneurs, sans prendre de risque. Mais le fait qu'il n'y ait pas de bannières attachée à leur navire avait aidé à passer inaperçu, ou du moins suffisamment pour ne pas donner envie à la flotte Lannister de s'en prendre à eux. Ils avaient aperçu à l'horizon Crakenhall, la ville la plus au Sud des Westerlands, où le climat commençait déjà à être bien plus agréable qu'au Nord. Puis ils avaient longé le Reach, région des Martell. Une famille très pacifique et ô combien riche. Enfin, arrivé à l'extrême Sud, ils atteignirent les côtes de Dorne. Dorne… Ilian en rêvait parfois. Cette région prenait quasiment toutes les côtes Sud de Westeros, le Reach en gardait jalousement un cinquième tout au plus. La bannière de la famille Martell représentait un grand soleil rouge transpercé d'une lance dorée. Leur région était un immense désert sur lequel étaient construits forts et cités, il y faisait toujours plein soleil et Doran Martell, le Gouverneur de Dorne, était bien connu pour sa capacité à rester incroyablement pacifique. Trop, diraient certains, certaines. Mais en attendant, les Dorniens prospéraient et leurs armées habituées aux terrains sableux seraient évidemment prêtes en cas de guerre. Salt Shore, Lemonwood, et enfin Sunspear ! Toutes ces incroyables cités qui semblaient se nourrir du soleil brûlant avaient défilé sous leurs yeux durant le voyage. Ils avaient même croisé quelques navires Dorniens, des voiles des Martell, évidemment des navires marchands de Braavos… Ilian ne cessait de s'émerveiller à chacune de ses nouvelles découvertes qui apparaissaient comme des miracles de la vie. Enfin, avant d'atteindre les côtes tant désirées de Myr, ils passèrent près de l'île sur laquelle se tenait Tyrosh. Ces petites cités libres de Essos avaient un passé relativement sanglant, certains avaient tenté une conquête d'Essos sans succès, cela s'était soldé par des morts par milliers… bref, aujourd'hui chacune avait son gouvernement et les choses allaient pour le mieux… ou presque, si on oubliait l'esclavage ainsi que le fait que les dirigeants étaient les plus fortunés de la cité.

\- Nous y voilà monseigneur, avait dit le capitaine du navire. Nous devons rester à terre quelques jours le temps de négocier avec les marchands locaux. Si vous souhaitez refaire voyage à nos côtés, ce sera un honneur.

\- Merci, avait alors répondu Ilian avec un sourire, mais je pense que je vais rester ici un moment, je me débrouillerai pour rentrer.

Les cinq hommes qui accompagnaient Ilian ainsi que Gildric s'étaient donc séparé du navire pour prendre la direction d'une auberge.

\- Vous resterez bien ce soir et cette nuit avec nous avant de reprendre la route, proposa Ilian à l'ancien soldat.

Ilian lu de l'hésitation dans les yeux de l'homme mais celui-ci finit par accepter. Il avait lui aussi une monture qui serait probablement satisfaite de passer une nuit sans être secoué par les vagues. Ilian lui-même avait, ces derniers jours, rêvé de pouvoir dormir dans un lit digne de ce nom. Il aimait voyager, mais la mer n'était pas son milieu de prédilection. Ils payèrent leur chambre, Gildric avec le peu de monnaie qu'il avait -sa bourse prenait d'ailleurs une légèreté inquiétante- puis ils s'en allèrent dans les rues de Myr, afin de visiter le coin et, qui sait, peut-être tomber sur un taverne particulièrement attirante. Ils croisèrent des personnes qui étaient clairement de catégories différentes, les esclaves se démarquant des maîtres, ces derniers plus ou moins richement vêtus. Les esclaves portaient des vêtements souvent peu valorisants, un collier de cuir qui leur rappelait leur situation et ils avaient cette tendance à garder les yeux baissés en permanence. Ilian n'était pas à l'aise avec cette coutume, ces pratiques des villes d'Essos, mais que pouvait-il faire ? Enfin, il y avait ces soldats vêtus d'armures grises ténébreuses, de lancer et de boucliers ronds. Leur regard noir, sévère et imperturbable montrait à quel point leur mental avait été entraîné. Ils étaient appelés les Immaculés. Malgré leur force et leurs compétences en combat, ils étaient eux aussi des esclaves. Arrachés tous petits à leur famille -quand ils en avaient encore- on faisait d'eux des eunuques et les mettions face à toutes sortes d'épreuves pour les faire évoluer. Leur parcours était difficile et plein de douleur, beaucoup succombaient et comme disaient les maîtres, il était préférable qu'ils meurent plutôt qu'ils soient des incapables. Avec cette façon de penser, ils pouvaient être sûrs que les guerriers qui marchaient derrière eux étaient dotés de capacités vraiment importantes. On racontait qu'ils ne connaissaient pas la peur, qu'ils ne connaissaient pas la douleur, qu'ils ne connaissaient pas les sentiments. Ils ne connaissaient que l'obéissance à leur maître. Cet aspect « machine » avait toujours terrifié Ilian. Lorsqu'il était venu à Essos la première fois, il avait même, une nuit, décidé de fuir en courant devant la dizaine d'Immaculés qui traversaient la rue. Ils n'avaient rien contre lui, tout juste s'ils l'avaient vu, mais leur ombre mécanique avait rappelé à Ilian à quel point lui-même était médiocre épéiste.

\- Placez un seigneur de chez nous à la tête d'une armée d'Immaculés, souffla Gildric à l'oreille de Ilian, et vous verrez qu'il aura aussitôt fait de reconquérir le pays.

Gildric exagérait très certainement, mais il était vrai que si tous les Immaculés du continent venaient à se rassembler, ils pourraient sans problèmes reconquérir chaque cité d'Essos et mettre fin à l'esclavage. Seulement ils ne pensaient pas comme ça, ils n'avaient pas été créés de façon à imaginer de tels stratagèmes. Et aucun maître n'aurait suffisamment d'ambition et d'argent pour se permettre de s'acheter autant de soldats. Ilian était en pleine imagination de ce que donnerait une armée d'Immaculés quand il se rendit compte qu'une rue était bloquée par la foule.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda la jeune Bowliser à l'un de ses hommes.

\- Aucune idée, je crois que quelqu'un est en train de parler devant, il bloque tout.

Ilian n'était pas suffisamment grand pour voir par-dessus toutes ces têtes mais Gildric se chargea de se mettre sur la pointe des pieds pour lui. Quelqu'un parlait fort tout devant, d'une voix calme, posée et aux sonorités religieuses. Était-ce encore l'un de ces prêcheurs de bonne foie venu faire la propagande des sept ou des anciens dieux ? Qu'il s'agisse des premiers ou des seconds, Ilian n'avait jamais cru à ces sornettes. Combien de fois avait-il demandé à voir un dragon ? Combien de fois avait-il demandé à ce que Tristan l'invite à chasser avec lui ? Combien de fois avait-il demandé à ce qu'il devienne lui aussi un chef respecté ? Mais jamais rien, il n'était que le dernier fils de la famille devant faire le gentil sans rien attendre en retour. Tristan lui était maintenant le seigneur de la Pointe du Dragon. Elia deviendra la « Lady » d'une famille quelconque et serait respectée, sa beauté vénérée. Lui épouserait la dernière fille d'une petite famille peut-être, avec de la chance… non il ne voulait pas de tout cela, ce n'était pas lui.

\- C'est une femme, dit Gildric en continuant d'agiter sa tête pour chercher un meilleur angle de vu, elle parle à tout le monde.

Bien décidé à en savoir plus, Ilian commença à jouer des coudes pour se frayer un chemin, soulevant quelques protestations. Plus il approchait, plus la voix devenait claire.

\- …flammes ! Vous trouverez vos réponses, chacun de vous ! Car le Maître de la Lumière a des projet pour chaque individu.

Le « Maître de la Lumière »… Ilian en avait déjà rapidement entendu parler à Bowtown, des gens qui disaient avoir croisé sur la route une femme qui prétendait avoir vu la guerre dans les flammes… C'était un peu avant que Robb Stark ne se lance en guerre contre les Lannister ceci étant dit. Peut-être avait-elle eu raison ? Mais Ilian n'y croyait pas, des guerres il y en avait toujours, et si ça n'avait été celle-ci, il y en aurait eu une autre de toute évidence.

\- Le Maître m'a montré que des changements allaient sous peu bousculer notre monde, que les puissants seraient renversés, que les kraken régneraient et que les dragons reviendraient.

Ilian ne pu s'empêcher de tourner la tête vers Gildric en entendant la référence aux dragons. Avait-il entendu ? Croyait-il d'ailleurs à ces bobards de rue ? Ce « Maître de la Lumière » n'avait rien de plus que les anciens ou les nouveaux dieux, il était peut-être même encore moins crédible, ayant moins de croyants à parler de lui et prêcher la bonne parole en son nom. Ilian se demandait d'ailleurs comment faisaient ces gens qui passaient leurs journées à vanter des divinités invisibles pour vivre convenablement.

\- Implorez le Maître tant que vous le pouvez ! Demandez-lui de vous guider, car la nuit est sombre et pleine de terreurs.

À Force d'avancer, Ilian arriva dans les premiers rangs et aperçu nettement la femme qui parlait. Elle avait des cheveux noir de cendre et des yeux tout aussi sombres, son teint mat associé à ses lèvres d'un rouge de sang lui donnait un charme certains. La femme était vêtue d'une longue tunique elle aussi noire qui portait cependant deux fines bandes rouges sur les côtés. Sur ses avants bras découverts étaient attachés de grands bracelets eux aussi rouges, presque lumineux, comme si des flammes y étaient enfermées. Ilian resta un moment subjugué par cette femme qui s'exprimait avec une détermination rarement observée. Il comprenait que les gens soient resté devant elle ainsi, elle dégageait quelque chose de puissant, comme si chaque mot qu'elle prononçait avait une conséquence sur le monde.

Puis, alors qu'il la regardait dans les yeux, le regard de la jeune femme tomba dans le sien, il se senti alors pétrifié, puis comme s'il tombait dans le vide. Il avait l'impression que son âme était aspirée dans le regard de cette femme. Alors, un court instant, il entendit des cris raisonner au loin, plus réels que jamais, et pourtant il avait conscience qu'autour de lui, personne n'y prêtait attention. Alors il vit, dans l'encre du regard qui le subjuguait tant, une épée s'abaisser sur la nuque d'une personne.

\- Monseigneur !

Ilian fut tiré de ses pensées et il s'aperçut que la femme était déjà en train de parler de nouveau à l'assemblée, ne passant pas même une fraction de seconde le regard sur lui. Il se retourna vers le soldat qui venait de l'appeler.

\- Que faisons-nous ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Nous allons les contourner, dit Ilian en se retournant.

Il avait l'impression qu'il venait de se réveiller d'un mauvais rêve. Avait-il rêvé ? Après tout il n'avait pas beaucoup mangé depuis la veille, passer dans une taverne ne ferait de mal à personne. S'éloignant de la petite foule, ils empruntèrent une rue parallèle pour trouver refuge dans un petit bâtiment de pierres blanches d'où sortaient de doux fumets. Ils commandèrent du vin, du pain et la meilleure viande disponibles - « Z'allez pas le regretter ! » cria l'homme en s'éloignant de leur table- avant qu'Ilian ne commence à se sentir mieux.

\- Vous vous rendez toujours à Qarth ? Demanda Ilian à Gildric alors que leurs commandes étaient servies.

\- Pour le moment, répondit Gildric en souriant à la serveuse qui lui lança un clin d'œil.

\- Pour le moment ? S'étonna Ilian.

\- C'est là que je veux aller, que je _dois_ aller. Mais ça pourrait changer en cours de route. Vous savez, je mettrait certainement plusieurs jours, peut-être une semaine à atteindre la cité.

Alors que Westeros s'étendait de Nord en Sud, Essos au contraire s'étendait surtout de l'Ouest à l'Est. Et si Ilian et sa bande avaient accosté à Myr, à l'Ouest de Essos, Qarth se trouvait à l'opposé, il s'agissait de l'une des cités les plus à l'Est du continent.

\- Et que vas-tu faire là-bas ?

\- Je ne sais pas encore, ce que je peux j'imagine.

Gildric restait bien mystérieux sur ses objectifs. Il n'était pas si vieux que ça et s'il avait simplement voulu visiter le pays, il serait passé par Braavos, Pentos, sans oublier Volantis, le tout avant d'aller vers l'Est. Est-ce que cela avait un rapport avec le bouclier découvert au début du voyage ? Ilian avait gardé sa découverte pour lui, mais de plus en plus la question le tiraillait : Qu'est-ce que cet homme avait vraiment en tête ?

\- Allez vous m'accompagner ? Demanda Gildric en lançant un petit regard rapide à la serveuse qui le dévisageait depuis le comptoir. Je vais devoir passer au Sud de la Mer Dothrak, alors si je peux avoir quelques épées à mes côtés, ce ne sera pas de trop.

La Mer Dothrak, contrairement à ce que l'on pouvait penser, n'avait rien d'aquatique. Les cités de Essos s'étaient surtout formées sur les côtes puisque, la grande partie du centre du continent était peuplée de Khalasar. Les Khalasar étaient des tribus de Dothrakis. Les Dothrakis étaient quant à eux des Hommes relativement barbares et sauvages, du moins était-ce la façon dont ils étaient vus à Westeros. Ils adoraient les chevaux, ils les mangeaient, certes, mais ils avaient des croyances et des divinités qui tournaient autour des étalons, des chevaux. Le Khal d'un Khalasar était le chef, celui qui les dirigeait. À ses côtés se tenaient les sang-coureurs, quelques Dothrakis considérés comme des frères de sang par le Khal, ainsi que la Khaleesi. Cette dernière était l'équivalent d'une reine. Les rumeurs racontaient que Daenerys Targaryen avait été enlevée par un Khalasar et Ilian n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'elle était devenue. Dans tous les cas, même si marcher sur les routes au Sud de la mer Dothrak était en théorie plus sécurisé que de traverser directement les plaines arides, il y avait toujours des risques de tomber sur quelques Dothrakis énervés ou des brigands motivés par l'appât du gain.

\- Je n'ai pas prévu grand-chose pour le moment, répondit Ilian, mais je ne sais pas si un tel voyage serait raisonnable. Je dois y réfléchir.

Gildric eut un énorme sourire en direction de la serveuse qui regardait le sol avec une gêne évidente. Le patron de la taverne s'approcha d'elle, lui attrapa le bras et lui prononça quelques mots à l'oreille avant de s'éloigner.

\- Comme vous préférez monseigneur, sachez que je partirai demain à l'aube. Pardonnez moi mais… je n'ai plus très faim.

Il leur lança un sourire gêné puis se leva pour partir en direction de la femme avec qui il échangeait regards des sourires depuis leur arrivée. Au moins Gildric avait l'air plus en forme depuis qu'ils étaient à Myr. Quoiqu'il venait chercher, cette avancée lui donnait le sourire. Ilian lança un regard à ses hommes qui étaient en train de rire sans retenue, la carafe de vin déjà bien entamée. Il soupira avant de prendre sa propre coupe et d'en boire une gorgée. Ce vin d'Essos lui avait terriblement manqué, Ilian le trouvait bien meilleur que celui de son continent. Maintenant qu'il avait atteint Myr, il se demandait ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir faire. Il savait que même si sa famille n'avait rien dit, au fond ils espéraient que Ilian ramène réellement du renfort ou de l'argent. Il savait que son père avait été tué au combat, il avait aussi entendu dire que les fer-nés avaient accosté récemment, peu après son départ de Bowtown. Les Bowliser étaient-ils toujours de ce monde ? Ilian n'en savait rien mais il l'espérait de tout cœur. À vrai dire il avait confiance en son frère, sa sœur et même chacun des membres du conseil restreint, en Dolly aussi. Ils prendraient les meilleures décisions pour que leur famille s'en sorte. Mais lui aussi devait agir. Si la guerre se propageait dans tout le pays, il ne pouvait simplement s'amuser à voyager pour le plaisir. Il avait donc plusieurs options. Tout d'abord, il pouvait se contenter de rester ici. Avec les paris et sa ruse, il pourrait toujours tenter de gagner un maximum… ou de perdre le peu qu'il avait. Mais cette option était celle qui semblait la plus prometteuse malgré tout, il pourrait à la fois gagner des hommes et de l'argent. En petite quantité certes mais au moins il y en aurait. Ou alors il pouvait se diriger vers Braavos, au Nord. Il passerait par Pentos et, une fois arrivé dans la grande cité au Nord de Essos, il aurait accès à la Banque de Fer. Serait-il suffisamment imposant pour demander un prêt, voir une armée à la Banque de Fer ? Rien de bien sûr, mais s'il y parvenait, ce serait alors une énorme avancée pour les Bowliser. Enfin, les derniers mots de Mestre Saemon qui mentionnaient des dragons ainsi que le symbole du bouclier de Gildric lui revinrent en tête. Et si suivre Gildric le conduisait aux meilleurs alliés que sa famille n'ai jamais connue : les dragons. Ilian savait que croire à de telles histoires était farfelu, mais il voulait pourtant se dire que cela était vrai. Et puis si Gildric se donnait tant de mal pour rejoindre l'Est, c'était pour une bonne raison non ? Bref, choisir de suivre Gildric était probablement la moins sûre de toutes les décisions, mais en cas de bons résultats, elle deviendrait tout de suite la meilleure.

Avalant une nouvelle gorgée, Ilian s'adossa au mur derrière lui. C'était le moment de faire les paris…

* * *

Quelle décision doit prendre Ilian ?

 _1) Miser sur Myr_

 _2) Miser sur Braavos_

 **3) Miser sur les dragons (voté)**

* * *

C'est maintenant à **vous** de participer en commentaire ! **Vos choix influent la suite de l'histoire** :)

Laissez un vote en cochant la petite étoile si vous avez aimé ce chapitre ! :D

Rendez-vous chaque samedi pour un nouveau chapitre !


	11. XI - The Horse or the Spider

**Elia**

* * *

La guerre… qu'est-ce qui était plus pesant et angoissant que la guerre qui frappait à votre porte ? Elia était prête à parier que, si comme pour beaucoup de maisons déjà les vivres avaient été en manque à la Pointe du Dragon, une partie des hommes aurait déserté, vers le Mur, vers le Sud peut-être, vers les cités libres d'Essos… qu'importe, simplement fuir. Les habitants avaient commencé à s'habituer au froid, mais les animaux et les récoltes semblaient peiner de plus en plus face à l'hiver en approche. La neige n'avait pas commencé à tomber encore, mais on disait qu'au Mur, les hommes qui portaient le noir avaient déjà entreprit de dégager régulièrement la neige des portes de Castleblack, de Estwatch et même de Shadowtower. Sur les nombreux forts qui s'étendaient le long du Mur, seuls trois étaient toujours en activité, les autres totalement abandonnés, la Garde de Nuit perdant peu à peu de sa valeur, de sa force. Castleblack était celui qui se trouvait au centre du Mur. Là-bas même que le bâtard de Ned Stark se trouvait. Jon Snow. Mais s'il y avait bien une chose que Elia enviait à la Garde de Nuit, c'était le fait qu'ils étaient à l'écart de tous les ennuis de Westeros. Certes ils avaient leurs propres problèmes : quelques créatures sauvages approchant trop près du Mur, des sauvageons cherchant à passer ce dernier pour piller les villages des sept royaumes… mais qu'était-ce comparé aux guerres qui ravageaient le pays ? Galbart Glover était passé par la Pointe du Dragon avant de se rendre chez lui, il s'était entretenu avec Tristan, Fenrir ainsi que Duncan en privé avant de rentrer. Les deux seigneurs étaient tombés d'accord : il leur fallait des alliés, les Stark ainsi que les maisons qui refuseraient des les trahir se battraient jusqu'à la mort pour défendre Winterfell et les forts restant. Robett Glover, le père de Erena mais aussi le jeune frère de Galbart, partait aujourd'hui même vers l'Île aux Ours pour tenter de rallier la famille Mormont. Un navire Greyjoy avait été libéré, ainsi qu'une cinquantaine de fer-nés, afin de transporter Robett et ses quelques hommes.

\- Je serais étonné que les Mormont nous rejoignent, dit Tristan à Elia après lui avoir expliqué cette idée d'envoyer Robett, mais leur soutient ne serait pas négligeable.

\- Allons-nous envoyer d'autres personnes pour rallier d'autres maisons ? Demanda Ellia. Je peux participer. Je veux participer.

Elle n'en pouvait plus de rester enfermée dans ce fort à longueur de journée. La présence régulière des Bolton dans les environs avait convaincu tout le monde d'arrêter les sorties aux Bois aux Loups. Même si rien d'officiel n'avait été déclaré de leur part, l'intelligence de Ramsay Snow était suffisamment réputée pour convaincre Tristan et tous les autres de bloquer Elia au mieux.

\- Tu ne devrais pas en vouloir à ton frère, dit Yann en regardant la dague d'Elia qu'il aimait tant, il fait ce qu'il pense être le mieux pour votre famille. Et pour la Pointe du Dragon.

Malheureusement Elia devait admettre que le soldat avait raison. Tristan semblait de plus en plus fatigué, le conseil se réunissait bien plus souvent qu'à l'ordinaire et Dolly était parti pour la maison Tallhart afin de sonder , savoir de quel côté ils se penchaient. Il allait aussi rencontrer les seigneurs de la famille Ryswell et Dustin. Ces trois maisons possédaient une centaine d'hommes chacune. C'était peu mais symboliquement important. Et puis dirigée par un bon stratège, une centaine de soldats pouvait faire la différence.

\- Lady Elia, appela un garde en restant à une dizaine de mètres.

La jeune femme décocha et le projectile alla se figer dans la cible qui lui faisait face. En plein milieu, une fois de plus. Encore et toujours, jamais elle ne manquait sa cible. Si, une fois deux jours plus tôt, il avait venté comme jamais encore sur la Pointe du Dragon -à sa connaissance du moins- et elle n'avait pas su s'adapter. La flèche avait alors esquivé le centre d'une dizaine de centimètres, laissant stupéfaits les gardes présents aux alentours à ce moment. Mais évidemment personne n'avait pipé mot, la jeune femme devait être suffisamment énervée comme ça pour que quiconque n'en rajoute une couche.

\- Le prisonnier que vous avez fait le jour du mariage de votre frère… il demande à vous voir.

\- Et vous venez me déranger juste pour me dire qu'un prisonnier et potentiel traître à notre famille ose me demander ? Répondit Elia avec un air mauvais et hautain.

Elle se surprit elle-même à parler ainsi. Décidément, rester là à ne rien faire n'était pas bon pour elle.

\- Il est très insistant et dit que vous pourriez être très intéressée par le service qu'il veut vous proposer.

Après tout, avait-elle quelque chose d'autre à faire ? Et puis enfermé dans cette cellule, le prisonnier ne pourrait pas divulguer grandes informations. Sans compter qu'elle ne savait pas grand-chose de secret puisque seul les membres du Conseil Restreint avaient accès au plus important.

\- Très bien, dit-elle, allons-y.

Une fois de plus, elle s'enfonça dans les couloirs sombres et humides des cachots de la Pointe du Dragon. Cet endroit lui faisait peur. Même si elle n'en avait jamais vu, elle avait l'impression que ces grottes ténébreuses pourraient cacher une salle de torture, quelque chose de ce type. Oh elle ne se faisait pas d'illusions, il devait bien y en avoir une quelque part. Mais était-elle utilisée ? Le Conseil Restreint posait-il la question de savoir s'il fallait l'utiliser par moments ? Elia secoua sa tête pour faire fuir les images peu agréables qui apparaissaient peu à peu dans sa tête. Ageran, elle devait se concentrer sur cet Ageran.

\- Bonjour madame, dit-il en se levant puis en esquissant un mouvement d'inclinaison.

Sa barbe avait poussé, ses cheveux étaient plus sales que lors de leur rencontre et sa tenue était des plus miteuses. Cela ne faisait pas plus de deux semaines qu'il était enfermé ici, et pourtant il semblait avoir vécu des mois et des mois derrière les barreaux. Personne ne l'avait interrogé, personne n'avait décidé de son sort, il était juste là, attendant on ne savait quoi. Il se rassied par-terre sans attendre d'indications de la part d'Elia puis lui lança un petit sourire qui trahissait malgré tout la dureté nouvelle de son quotidien.

\- Je m'excuse madame, mais mon dos me fait souffrir depuis quelques jours. Cette position reste la moins douloureuse pour le moment.

\- Que voulez-vous me proposer ? Demanda Elia froidement.

Elle ne devait pas commencer à faire du copinage avec lui, elle devait se montrer dure et ferme. S'il tenait tellement à la servir, cela ne l'arrêterait pas.

\- De vous aider à trouver des alliés.

\- Nous n'avons pas besoin d'alliés.

\- Les gardes parlent, madame. Et même si le Conseil Restreint garde ses stratégies pour lui, les déplacements se remarquent, les grandes nouvelles ont vite fait de parcourir les sept couronnes. Les familles du Nord sont sur un fil, elles peuvent tomber de votre côté comme de l'autre.

\- Elles tomberont de notre côté, soyez-en sûr.

\- Vous ne parlez pas à un simple paysan que vous pouvez berner de beaux discours, j'ai vu plus de choses que vous ne pourriez en voir en rêve. Et nous savons tous les deux que les seigneurs du Nord ne sont pas naïfs : ils rejoindront le camp des vainqueurs. D'après vous, si Ramsay Bolton prenait le contrôle de Winterfell définitivement, combien rejoindraient le nouveau Gouverneur du Nord ?

Elia ne voulait pas répondre. Beaucoup rejoindraient le nouveau Gouverneur, seuls les fous oseraient s'opposer à lui.

\- Maintenant dites moi, reprit Ageran, si demain vous apprenez que Roose Bolton décide de mener la guerre contre les Greyjoy et leurs alliés, que les Karstark les suivent, en tant que fidèles des Stark… vers qui les familles tourneraient elles la tête ?

Les Karstark n'avaient pas moins de 3000 hommes. Les Bolton près de 5000. Même en considérant les pertes par la guerre contre les Lannister, leurs armées n'en restaient pas moins terrifiantes. De leur côté, 500 autres soldats Greyjoy avaient débarqué la veille. Une cinquantaine avait élu domicile à la Pointe du Dragon. « Nous pourrions les tuer dans leur sommeil », avait pensé Elia. Mais l'idée ne semblait pas même avoir effleuré l'esprit de Tristan, qui tenait à ce que cette alliance soit forte et convaincante, afin que cela apporte le meilleur aux Bowliser. Dans tous les cas, les Greyjoy n'étaient pour le moment pas en position de forces, ils voulaient probablement déplacer leurs troupes tout en évitant d'inquiéter de trop les familles du Nord qui feraient alors des alliés peu fidèles.

\- Et à côté de cela, continua Ageran devant le silence de Elia, il reste encore plus de 5000 hommes du Nord à convaincre, considérant les Glover, les Umber ainsi que les Manderly. Et cela sans compter la famille Baratheon qui revendique le trône.

\- Stannis Baratheon a ses propres histoires quand nous avons les nôtres, il n'a que faire du Nord pour le moment. Quant aux familles Umber et Manderly, leur position géographique n'offre pas de route suffisamment rapide et sécurisée.

\- Sauf si c'est un simple voyageur comme moi qui s'y rend.

Elia savait qu'il allait en venir à le sortir de cette cage. Jamais il n'aurait trouvé un moyen de les aider sans en tirer profit. Était-il digne de confiance ? Elle n'en savait rien, il avait certes donner quelques bonnes informations qui avaient notamment permit l'arrestation de Theon Greyjoy, mais rien de plus ne permettait de juger des convictions de cet homme. Cependant il avait raison sur les probabilités que les Bolton et les Karstark s'allient contre les Greyjoy. Raison aussi sur le fait que les Umber comme les Manderly avaient des positions très floues et que cela signifiait qu'une alliance était possible. Seulement par corbeau, les échanges étaient difficiles, et puis il ne s'agissait que de mots sur un papier, difficile de juger des pensées de son interlocuteur.

\- Je ne souhaite que vous aider, dit Ageran, faire prospérer la maison Bowliser.

\- Merci de l'offre, je tâcherai d'y penser.

Elia lui lança un faux sourire et s'éloigna de la cellule vers la sortie. Elle faisait mine de ne pas prêter attention à cette courte entrevue, mais au fond la proposition lui faisait tourner et retourner le cerveau. Elle avait bien pensé à se déplacer elle-même dans l'une des maisons citées par Ageran mais jamais elle ne parviendrait à sortir. À moins que…

\- Comment vas-tu ? Demanda Yann en approchant avec un sourire.

\- Je vais bien merci.

Et si elle envoyait Yann parler au nom de la famille Bowliser ? Si personne n'avait encore été parler aux maisons Umber et Manderly, c'était parce que le Conseil Restreint avait dû décider que cela était trop dangereux. En effet ces deux maisons demandaient de passer non loin de Winterfell. Elle devait faire le calcul, la maison Umber possédait environ 500 hommes, leur fort se trouvait à environ deux jours à cheval de la Pointe du Dragon. Deux jours étaient raisonnables, cela était suffisant pour espérer que Ramsay Snow n'y soit pas encore allé. À côté de cela, il y avait la maison Manderly. Leur fort se trouvait à quatre jours à cheval de la Pointe du Dragon, mais ils avaient plus de 4000 hommes.

\- Yann, appela Elia, si je te demandais de partir pour plusieurs jours afin d'accomplir une mission pour notre famille, le ferais-tu ?

Le jeune homme s'inclina immédiatement et répondit :

\- Sans la moindre hésitation.

Laisser partir Yann se verrait tout de suite, d'autant qu'il ne partirait pas sans quelques soldats pour l'accompagner, question de sécurité sur ces routes souvent pleines de brigands. Quant à Ageran, le laisser partir ne se remarquerait pas, et si quelqu'un disait quelque chose, Elia pouvait simplement dire qu'elle l'avait libéré, personne n'irait chercher plus loin. Restait à savoir si elle avait suffisamment confiance en lui. Plus loin, Elia aperçu Tristan qui sortait dans la cours et chercher quelque chose ou quelqu'un du regard. Il était accompagné de Duncan. Au bout de quelques secondes, leurs regards se croisèrent et Tristan se dirigea vers elle avec un pas assuré.

\- Elia, j'aurai une mission à te confier demain.

\- Je t'écoute ?

\- Yara Greyjoy nous rejoint ici avec Galbart Glover à l'aube, nous ferons un point sur la situation, nous déciderons des prochaines cartes à jouer. Accepterais-tu de les rejoindre à mi-chemin avec une cinquantaine d'hommes afin de les mener jusqu'ici en tout sécurité ?

\- Ils n'auront pas leur propre armée ?

\- Si, mais nous les recevons, faisons les choses bien. N'oublie pas qu'ils sont ceux qui feront de nous une maison respectée.

« Si nous gagnons cette fichue guerre », pensa Elia. Mais elle ne dit rien, préférant opter pour un sourire faussement joyeux.

\- Tu as raison, et c'est avec plaisir que j'escorterai Yara Greyjoy ainsi que Galbart Glover jusqu'ici.

\- Sans compter que réunir nos alliés actuels en notre demeure plutôt qu'ailleurs est signe d'une grande confiance et haute estime de la part des Greyjoy. Qui sait, la Pointe du Dragon réunira peut-être dans deux mois tous nos alliés pour le dernier conseil avant le début des hostilités.

Tristan avait un grand sourire en prononçant ces derniers mots. Il aimait cette situation, il s'en réjouissait. Évidemment, le fait que leur maison était peu à peu reconnue et considérée comme une puissance à part entière était une bonne chose, mais Tristan aimait être, d'une certaine façon, à la tête de cette puissance Bowliser, peut-être même aimait-il l'idée d'écraser des ennemis sur le champ de bataille. Soudain elle remarqua la grosse sacoche que portait Duncan ainsi que les quelques soldats qui chargeaient les chevaux derrière eux.

\- Vous allez quelque part Duncan ? Demanda Elia avec un air intrigué.

L'homme lança un regard en coin à Tristan qui hocha la tête comme pour l'autoriser à parler.

\- Nous avons obtenu de Stannis Baratheon l'accord d'une audience avec lui. La guerre approchant à grands pas, Tristan ne peut se libérer, j'irai donc représenter votre famille. Nous avons obtenu le droit d'utiliser trois navires des fer-nés pour nous rendre au plus vite à Dragonstone. Moi ainsi qu'une dizaine de nos hommes nous rendrons là-bas afin de rencontrer Stannis.

\- Combien de fer-nés vous accompagneront ? Cela ne vous fait pas peur ?

\- Une centaine, madame. Et les Greyjoy nous ont montré que nous pouvions avoir confiance en eux. Ils sont très… barbares de réputation, pour autant, bien que les bordels n'aient jamais aussi bien tourné, les fer-nés n'ont pas touché un seul village des familles qui se sont rendues et Yara Greyjoy elle-même a juré de préserver le Nord autant que possible.

\- Nous devons avoir confiance en nos alliés si nous voulons réussir, continua Tristan avec regard insistant sur sa sœur.

Elle confirma d'un signe de tête et sourit de nouveau. Tristan lui retourna son sourire et s'éloigna avec Duncan vers les chevaux. Si Duncan réussissait à convaincre Stannis Baratheon de les rallier, il était évident que les choses allaient très vite devenir intéressantes pour l'alliance Bowliser-Greyjoy-Glover. Mais Stannis Baratheon n'avait déjà pas suivit Robb Stark, suivrait-il les Greyjoy ? Si le Gouverneur de Dragonstone était persuadé que le Nord sera reprit par les Greyjoy -et donc les Bowliser- alors il aurait deux royaumes à ses côtés. Dans tous les cas, Elia souhaitait aider de son mieux. Alors devait-elle envoyer le jeune soldat qu'était Yann ? Ou faire confiance à cette araignée tissant secrètement des toiles qu'était Ageran ? Peut-être que finalement, la meilleure solution était de ne rien faire ? Elle était sûre d'avoir confiance en Yann, mais serait-il suffisamment convainquant ? Quant à Ageran, elle n'était pas sûre d'avoir confiance, mais s'il parlait réellement pour les Bowliser, il avait de fortes chances de convaincre son interlocuteur, il suffisait à Elia de prévenir le seigneur concerné de l'arrivée d'un représentant et il serait reçu. Si elle décidait d'agir, quoiqu'il arrive, elle n'en laisserait partir qu'un, refusant le risque que l'un provoque la mort de l'autre.

\- Je peux t'aider Elia ? Demanda Yann en se penchant vers elle.

Elle ne changerait pas le monde, mais cette décision aurait des conséquences, positives ou négatives, peut-être des deux sur l'avenir de leur maison, sur la vie d'un homme. Elle pouvait choisir qui envoyer entre Yann et Ageran, ainsi que la destination, les Umber ou les Manderly qui avaient respectivement 500 et 4500 hommes, et qui étaient respectivement à deux et quatre jours de la Pointe du Dragon. Enfin, elle pouvait décider de ne prendre aucune initiative, jouant la carte de la sécurité. La décision lui revenait, restait à faire le meilleur choix…

* * *

Quelle décision doit prendre Elia ?

 **1) Envoyer Yann chez les Umber**

 **2) Envoyer Yann chez les Manderly**

 **3) Envoyer Ageran chez les Umber**

 **4) Envoyer Ageran chez les Manderly**

 **5) N'envoyer personne**

* * *

La suie de l'histoire des Bowliser est maintenant entre **vos** mains ! Donnez votre décision en review et changez le cours des choses ;)


	12. XII - Meeting

**Tristan**

* * *

Il faisait encore nuit lorsque le jeune seigneur, dans l'incapacité de trouver le sommeil, se leva pour se rendre dans la tour qui abritait les corbeaux de la Pointe du Dragon ainsi que ceux qui venaient d'ailleurs. Quatre lettres étaient déjà posées sur le bureau de Tristan, deux nouvelles peu rassurantes, une autre attendue mais inquiétante pour l'avenir, et enfin, heureusement, une dernière qui pouvait apporter un certains réconfort. Sentant ses muscles endoloris, Tristan avait bien conscience de son manque de sommeil, sa tête le lui rappelait régulièrement en émettant, durant des périodes pouvant durer des heures, des bourdonnements qui lui emplissaient le crâne. Mestre Saemon ne cessait de lui rabâcher qu'il devait absolument se reposer, qu'il devait profiter que la guerre ne soit pas lancée, car lorsque cela serait fait, le temps lui manquerait terriblement. Sans compter que les corbeaux reçus ne faisaient que confirmer la préparation d'une guerre qui serait plus tendue et difficile que jamais. Du moins il était facile pour Tristan de le penser vu son jeune âge et son peu d'expérience dans le domaine.

Arrivé en haut de la tour, il ne fut pas déçu de découvrir deux nouveaux parchemins au sceau des Bowliser. L'un devait être de Dolly, qui donnait des nouvelles concernant l'allégeance de la maison Tallhart, et l'autre… peut-être Duncan ? Mais celui-ci ne devait pas atteindre Dragonstone avant le surlendemain, le lendemain si les vent étaient vraiment favorables. Tout en descendant les escaliers, Tristan déroula le premier mot qui était en effet du capitaine de la garde Bowliser. Il disait que la maison Tallhart, grande d'une centaine d'hommes, rejoignait le camp des Bowliser et des Greyjoy dans cette guerre. Il disait aussi qu'il parlerait aujourd'hui même au dirigeant de la maison Dustin et que le lendemain il se rendrait au fort des Ryswell. Ces trois maisons étaient toutes installées plus au sud de la Pointe du Dragon, et étaient toutes à deux ou trois heures à cheval l'une de l'autre. Tristan découvrit ensuite le deuxième message qui était d'Ilian. Il disait être arrivé Myr, que leur vin était excellent, leurs prêtres tout aussi « tarés » qu'ici et même que « Les Immaculés sont vraiment impressionnants, tu devrais les voir lorsqu'ils se déplacent en grands groupes ». Il déclarait aussi qu'après l'envoie du corbeau, il partait tout de suite direction l'Est avec un homme rencontré pendant le voyage. « Ne fait pas de conneries », murmura Tristan en regardant la signature de son frère cadet. Ilian avait dit qu'il ramènerait de quoi les aider s'il le pouvait, mais Tristan doutait fermement de sa réussite. Oh, bien sûr Ilian en était capable, il était intelligent, rapide, aimable, il savait se faire apprécier et son sourire innocent semblait bien trop crédible quand on ne le connaissait pas. Seulement, sans argent ni possibilité de jouer de son titre de « membre de la famille Bowliser », il allait être difficile de trouver de quoi faire, plus encore si le jeune homme s'amusait à aller à la rencontre des Dothrakis.

Lorsque Tristan arriva à son bureau, il découvrit sa mère, attendant devant la porte.

\- Comment vas-tu ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- C'est difficile, répondit-il avec le ton le plus neutre possible.

Elle observa les lettres et demanda :

\- Quelles nouvelles ?

\- De suffisamment importantes pour que l'on réunisse le Conseil Restreint avant l'arrivée de Yara Greyjoy.

Miranda Bowliser hocha la tête tandis que des cliquetis métalliques retentirent, laissant deviner l'approche de Fenrir.

\- Je vais appeler mestre Saemon, dit-elle, l'aube ne va plus tarder à apparaître, ne perdons pas de temps.

Tristan réunit tous les messages qu'il avait reçu et se dirigea avec Fenrir vers la salle du conseil. La nuit avait été courte et la journée serait longue. Tout la matinée Tristan ferait un bilan avec Galbart Glover et Yara Greyjoy de la situation, ils essaieraient de ne manquer aucun détail, de mentionner tout élément qui pourrait survenir dans cette guerre, chaque point, des plus importants comme des moins stratégiques. Puis, l'après-midi venue, ils décideraient des meilleures choses à faire, peut-être même parleraient-ils déjà des potentielles cibles à attaquer en premier lieu, des premiers déplacements de troupes à effectuer.

\- Avant tout sachez que mon frère Ilian est arrivé à destination, dit Tristan en regardant tour à tour sa mère Miranda , mestre Saemon et Fenrir. Ensuite, concernant…

\- Que va-t-il faire maintenant ? Le coupa Fenrir.

\- Fenrir ! S'énerva Miranda. Ne coupez pas votre seigneur.

\- Non mère, il a raison, je me dois de répondre aux interrogations du conseil, afin que nos décisions soient les meilleures possibles, que nous soyons efficaces. Ilian compte se diriger vers l'Est en compagnie d'un homme rencontré lors du voyage. Il estime que cela pourrait le mener à de bons résultats.

\- Rien de bien concret, grogna Fenrir. Il aurait pu aller à la Banque de Fer ou encore gagner de l'argent aux jeux pour s'acheter quelques hommes, au lieu de cela il va tuer son temps à marcher dans le sable. C'est nous qu'il finira par tuer.

\- Si je peux me permettre, dit le mestre, nous ne comptions pas réellement sur Ilian pour grandement nous aider dans cette guerre, et à présent nous ne pouvons plus faire grand-chose. Laissons le faire ce qu'il pense être le meilleur.

\- Merci mestre, dit Tristan en inclinant la tête avec un sourire aimable. Dolly m'a annoncé que les Tallhart se joignaient à nous. Les maisons Dunstin et Ryswell seront sondées demain et après-demain. Passons au plus sérieux : les maisons Umber et Manderly m'ont toutes deux annoncées qu'elles ne savaient pas encore de quel côté se pencher. Elles nous ont rappelé le respect qu'elles avaient pour nous mais ont aussi mentionné celui qu'elles ont pour les Stark. De plus, les Manderly ne se cachent pas qu'ils vont recevoir Ramsay Snow lui-même aujourd'hui afin d'écouter ce qu'il a à dire.

\- Cela ne présage rien de bon, dit Fenrir en tapant du point sur la table. Les autres petites maisons des environs auront tôt fait de les suivre par lâcheté.

\- N'est-ce pas ce que nous avons fais ? Demanda Miranda.

Fenrir se contenta de répondre par un regard mauvais.

\- La pire des nouvelles est la suivante : Ramsay Snow nous a envoyé un corbeau afin de nous dire à quel point… « _Votre maison paiera pour la trahison qu'elle révèle au Nord. Soyez sûrs que vos hommes représenteront l'écorché mieux que quiconque, que vos femmes seront violées à en supplier la mort, que vos enfants seront noyés dans les carcasses des navires fer-nés_ ».

\- Ramsay a toujours eu un sens de l'humour particulier, dit le mestre avec un petit sourire.

\- Je ne trouve pas cela très amusant mestre, répliqua froidement Miranda.

\- Quoiqu'il en soit, dit Tristan avec agacement, les Bolton sont cette fois officiellement contre nous. Notre seule chance de prendre le Nord par la diplomatie vient de s'envoler.

\- Comment est la situation de Robb Stark dans le Sud ? Demanda Fenrir.

\- Nous n'en avons aucune idée, n'ayant plus d'hommes sur place. Nous demanderons à Galbart Glover qui doit avoir des informations. Mais il se murmure que Robb Stark se place peu à peu sur la défensive alors que, jusque là, il menait la guerre et avançait rapidement. Passons à la dernière nouvelle que nous ayons, il s'agit d'un corbeau de Joffrey Baratheon-Lannister, notre cher roi des sept couronnes. Il annonce que le Trône de Fer est en faveur d'un nouveau Nord, qu'il nous soutient et espère que l'avenir offrira la possibilité d'une alliance nouvelle entre le Nord et le Trône.

\- Enverront-ils des troupes pour nous soutenir ? Demanda Miranda.

\- Je ne pense pas, leurs armées sont partagées entre le conflit contre Robb Stark et la défense de King's Landing dans le cas où Stannis Baratheon attaquerait. Mais il est évident que leur soutient nous sera favorable, car en cas de repli vers le Nord de Robb Stark, les Lannister sauront remonter avec eux et ainsi rendre plus grandes les armées s'opposant aux Stark, Bolton et tous leurs alliés.

Le conseil se termina peu après. La situation était à la fois bonne et terriblement mauvaise. Il y avait trois grandes maisons dans le Nord mise à part les Stark : les Bolton, les Karstark et les Manderly. L'une de ces maisons avait rejoint les Stark. Tristan était persuadé que les Karstark avaient déjà rejoint les Bolton officieusement, et les Manderly allaient rencontrer Ramsay aujourd'hui. Cela faisait près de 12000 hommes si ce trio s'unissait. Sans compter les petites maisons qui suivraient. Et cela sans compter le Val d'Arryn avec les Eyrié ou encore Vivesaigue des Tully. Si les armées combattant les Lannister remontaient dans le Nord, ce n'était pas moins de 19000 hommes qui arriveraient, personne ne pourrait les arrêter et les Lannister ne les rattraperaient pas. Arrivés dans leurs forts, notamment en blindant Winterfell d'hommes, il allait vite devenir difficile de prendre cette forteresse. Et stratégiquement parlant, le repli semblait être, aux yeux de Tristan, la meilleure option pour Robb Stark en vu de la situation.

L'aube apparaissant, les gardes sonnèrent l'arrivée de Yara Greyjoy et Galbart Glover. Tristan s'inclina modestement devant Yara Greyjoy mais celle-ci dit avec un rire moqueur :

\- Redresse toi jeune seigneur, je veux un alliés, pas un serviteur.

La remarque fit sourire Tristan qui n'espérait pas tant de la part d'une Greyjoy. Il firent le point sur tout ce qui avait été dit lors du Conseil Restreint, sur le trio des grandes maisons du Nord, ils parlèrent aussi du fait que Moat-Cailin était sur la route pour revenir dans le Nord, que Robb Stark essaierait probablement de le reprendre des mains des fer-nés. Même si ceux-ci étaient 500 et qu'ils étaient derrière des murs, en face ils verraient s'étendre les bannières de milliers de soldats. La forteresse serait rapidement récupérée. Yara Greyjoy mentionna un millier de fer-nés qui s'apprêtaient à arriver ainsi que la construction de nouveaux navires plus grands, rapides et puissants que les précédents. Mais Balon Greyjoy, leur père, ne voulait les faire apparaître dans l'immédiat, de peur de faire fuir les potentiels alliés. Cependant, d'après Galbart Glover, il n'était inconnu à personne -ou du moins presque personne- que, depuis les côtes Ouest de Westeros, on pouvait par beau temps voir au loin s'étendre des centaines de voiles noires et dorées.

\- Le terme « centaines » est bien exagéré, dit Yara Greyjoy, même si nous faisons en sorte d'être respectés comme il se doit. Mais je maintiens que nos plus beaux navires ne sont pas encore visibles, nous les gardons pour une grande occasion.

Ils apprirent aussi que Robb Stark avait joué un coup de maître et avait ainsi réussit à prendre les forts d'Estren et de Marbrand, deux territoires Lannister -situés dans les Westerlands. Cependant les Tully, qui avaient frontière commune avec le Trône de Fer ainsi que les Westerlands et qui étaient alliés avec les Stark, avaient perdus pas moins de trois territoires récemment. D'après ce qui était dit, Robb Stark faisait preuve d'une stratégie imparable lors des batailles, réussissant même à désarçonner Tywin Lannister, pourtant si réputé en tant que général. Tristan rappela à quel point une alliance avec Stannis Baratheon serait bénéfique mais Yara Greyjoy pointa rapidement du doigt un problème pourtant évident : Stannis ne lâcherait probablement pas son envie de prendre le trône, même s'il aidait les Bowliser avant, ce plan lui reviendra en tête très rapidement. Il faudrait alors aux Bowliser choisir leur camp. Ils mentionnèrent les Tyrell, qui étaient officiellement alliés à la couronne bien que peu puissants militairement. Le débat se tourna vers la maison Arryn, qui n'avait pas encore prit part à la guerre contre les Lannister, mais Yara Greyjoy était prête à parier que les Eyrié soutiendraient les Stark sous peu.

\- Nous déploierons dans les mois à venir des navires par dizaines le long des côtes Ouest ainsi qu'à l'Est, dit Yara pendant qu'ils marchaient vers la grande salle où ils allaient tous manger. Ils ne pourront trouver issue par la mer sans être massacrés, et ainsi nous assurons aux Lannister que les Stark ne prendront pas Casterly Rock directement.

Casterly Rock était la demeure ancestrale des Lannister ainsi que le fort dominant les Westerlands. Situé sur les côtes, la forteresse devenait ainsi dangereusement accessible.

L'après-midi, ils décidèrent de rester le plus neutre possible entre les Lannister et Stannis Baratheon. Tous deux pouvaient se révéler être des alliés indispensables pour l'avenir, ils prendraient donc parti entre les deux camps le plus tard possible. Militairement parlant, il fut décidé que la maison Manderly pouvait être une cible de choix dans le cas où ceux-ci ne choisissaient pas le bon camp. Les fer-nés de Moat-Cailin accompagnés des Tallhart et peut-être les Dunstin et Ryswell pourraient assiéger le fort. Mise à part cela, Winterfell étant au centre du Nord, il était difficile de penser stratégies sans connaître la couleur des pions restant. Au niveau des économies, la maison Glover décida d'utiliser ses fonds afin d'agrandir son armée. Ils n'étaient pas très riches mais espéraient passer de 400 hommes à 600 voir plus selon les négociations. Les Greyjoy n'étaient pas riches non plus et Yara parla d'utiliser ces fonds pour obtenir toujours plus de navires de meilleure qualité, et plus rapidement. Galbart osa dire que les navires ne seraient pas utiles sur la terre ferme, mais la Greyjoy répliqua :

\- Comment Stannis Baratheon va-t-il attaquer King's Landing ? Par la mer. Sinon il devra lutter des années pour gagner chaque miette de territoire avant d'atteindre sa cible. Le territoire Tully a des côtes, si la guerre nous donne victorieux et que les Tully restent des ennemis, des navires seront plus que jamais un avantage décisif.

Et elle avait raison. La mer permettait d'atteindre des objectifs rapidement sans devoir perdre des milliers d'hommes avant. Et il était possible de prendre l'ennemi de court, de déplacer une importante armée sur un point sans qu'il ne puisse faire venir de renforts. Si les Stark voulaient faire revenir rapidement leurs hommes à Winterfell, leur option la plus efficace serait par les mers. Quoi de mieux pour se débarrasser d'un ennemi que d'attendre qu'il se jette dans sa propre perte ? Si les Stark embarquaient et que les Greyjoy avaient le temps de placer leur flotte là où il le fallait, gagner la guerre serait du gâteau.

Les Bowliser devaient eux aussi choisir ce qu'ils feraient de leurs économies. Ils avaient plus d'argent que les Glover. Moins que les Greyjoy, mais qu'importe, leurs réserves leurs permettaient un bon éventail d'actions à effectuer : ils pouvaient payer la maison Umber pour qu'ils les rejoignent dans la guerre, ou choisir de le faire avec les Manderly. Ils pouvaient aussi choisir d'agrandir leur propre armée qui atteindrait alors près de 400 soldats, peut-être un peu plus. Seulement une petite moitié serait réellement douée à l'arc, voir réellement douée tout court, mais avec l'entraînement intense de Fenrir, il y avait fort à parier qu'ils rattraperaient vite le retard. Enfin, évidemment, ils pouvaient ne rien faire de cet argent, et le garder pour plus tard, au cas où une occasion se présenterait. Mais s'ils voulaient recruter ou persuader, c'était maintenant qu'ils devaient le faire, le temps que les choses se mettent en place, plus tard serait trop tard.

\- Merci de nous avoir accueilli ici lord Bowliser, dit Yara Greyjoy avec un sourire en coin.

\- Merci à vous de vous êtes déplacée à la Pointe du Dragon lady Greyjoy, lord Glover, répondit Tristan.

Elle lui tendit la main et il la serra sans hésiter. Le regard qu'ils échangèrent semblait plein de sens pour Tristan. Elle avait vraiment confiance en lui, comme lui avait confiance en elle. Tristan était persuadé, d'après les petites remarques qu'avait lancé Yara tout au long de la journée, que Balon Greyjoy était beaucoup moins diplomatique. Mais la jeune femme faisait son possible pour que les choses fonctionnent.

\- Lorsque vous serez Gouverneurs du Nord les choses iront mieux, dit-elle. Pour nous tous.

Tristan dû faire une tête surprenante car elle sourit de nouveau. C'était bien la première fois que Yara Greyjoy parlait des futurs « Gouverneurs du Nord ». Pensait-elle vraiment que les Bowliser le deviendraient ou cherchait-elle simplement à les persuader de rester fidèles ?

Dans tous les cas, les Greyjoy s'éloignèrent en direction de Motte-la-forêt avec les Glover, et ils y resteraient probablement jusqu'aux prochains déplacements de pions sur l'échiquier. Pour l'heure, Tristan devait décider ce qu'il ferait de l'argent de la Pointe du Dragon. Ils en gagneraient encore, ils n'étaient pas en crise financière, au contraire même, mais ces dépenses seraient, si elles avaient lieu, les dernières avant quelques bons mois. Ou les dernières tout court, tout dépendait de ce qui allait arriver. Les cheveux très courts au vent, Tristan regarda des remparts s'éloigner les bannières mêlant rouge et noir. Voyant cela, il rêvait déjà d'une armée au-dessus de laquelle flotteraient des dizaines d'étendards différents et, encore plus haut dans le ciel, surplombant les autres, celui des Bowliser. Leur maison allait connaître une grande et belle période. Il en était sûr.

* * *

 _Que doit faire Tristan des économies?_

 _1) Payer les Umber_

 _2) Payer les Manderly_

 **3) Recruter entre 300 et 400 soldats (voté)**

 _4) Garder les économies_

* * *

Je sais que ce chapitre aura pu paraître plus long que les précédents, il y a beaucoup de descriptions, le prochain chapitre revient sur **Ilian** et bientôt sur au moins un **nouveau narrateur** , histoire d'éviter de trop jongler entre Elia et Tristan qui sont au même endroit. Merci de votre lecture !

 **Votez en commentaire** maintenant pour la décision qui vous semble la meilleure ! Votre choix **influera la suite de l'histoire** !


	13. XIII - Rheade

**Ilian**

* * *

C'est avec détermination qu'Ilian monta sur son cheval ce matin là. En se baladant en ville avant leur départ, il avait entendu des gens mentionner « Daenerys Targaryen ». Il n'avait pas comprit ce qu'ils disaient, leur langue lui étant inconnue, mais il avait reconnu quelques termes appris par le passé tel que « mariage », « dothraki », ainsi que des noms de cités de l'Est d'Essos.

\- Vous êtes prêt à prendre la route ? Demanda Gildric en escaladant sa propre monture.

\- Plus que jamais ! Répondit Ilian avec un grand sourire.

Il avait misé sur Daenerys Targaryen, entendre parler d'elle pouvait vouloir dire qu'elle était peut-être encore vivante ? Quoi qu'il en était, Ilian n'avait pas encore parlé à qui que ce soit de son envie de rencontrer la jeune reine, ni même du bouclier attaché sur le flanc gauche du cheval de Gildric, toujours complètement couvert d'un draps, attaché d'une ficelle cette fois. Ils se dirigèrent vers le centre de la ville avec leurs sept chevaux. Gildric avait découvert qu'un maître faisait trajet jusqu'à Astapor accompagné d'une trentaine de guerriers. Apparemment, il voulait acheter des Immaculés pour remplacer les hommes qu'il avait déjà, ceux-ci étant plus faibles et n'ayant une armure que peu protectrice.

\- Pourquoi ne pas en acheter ici ? Demanda Ilian en regardant passer quatre soldats en armure gris-noir.

\- Parce qu'à Astapor, il y en a beaucoup plus, des milliers, et qu'ils sont beaucoup moins chers.

Ils rencontrèrent le maître en question qui était déjà dans sa petite cabine portée par une dizaine d'esclaves, quatre femmes et six hommes. Cette cabine était entourée de la fameuse trentaine de soldat. Ils étaient à peine protégés au torse, ne portaient qu'un banal casque qui couvrait tout juste le dessus de leur tête et leurs jambes n'étaient protégées qu'au niveau des tibias. Sans compter leurs armes qui ressemblaient plus à des machettes qu'à de véritables épées. Lorsque le maître sorti pour les rencontrer, Ilian aperçu un énorme coffre à l'intérieur de la cabine. Si le meuble était plein d'or comme le pensait Ilian, cet homme avait de quoi rendre jaloux plus d'un seigneur de Westeros. Il leur parla mais ni Ilian ni Gildric ne semblèrent comprendre ce qu'il disait.

\- Il est heureux d'être accompagné par quelques vrais guerriers, traduit une femme derrière eux.

Ilian se retourna et découvrit une magnifique jeune femme qu'il reconnut immédiatement : la prêtresse rencontrée la veille.

\- Je suis Rheade, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire qui se voulait chaleureux.

Le maître s'exclama dans sa langue et écarta les bras comme pour souhaiter la bienvenue à la jeune femme. Elle lui répondit dans la même langue en souriant et le maître esquissa un mouvement d'inclinaison avant de lancer quelques mots à Gildric et de remonter dans sa cabine.

\- Je vous accompagne, dit Rheade, cela fait quelques jours déjà que mon départ avec Damatys est prévu.

Il y eut de l'hésitation puis Gildric s'approcha d'elle et dit avec un sourire amical :

\- C'est un plaisir de vous avoir à nos côtés, Rheade.

Le petit groupe prit rapidement la route. Les soldats de Damatys étaient en tête, suivis de près par la cabine portée par des esclaves. Ilian et Gildric avançaient côte à côte juste derrière, puis arrivaient les cinq soldats Bowliser avant Rheade qui fermait la marche. Ils progressèrent ainsi pendant plusieurs heures avant de se retrouver sur un route d'apparence totalement déserte. Sur leur gauche quelques collines les dominaient, sur leur droite survenait régulièrement le son des vagues lorsque la route les menait suffisamment prêt du rivage Sud d'Essos.

\- Est-ce que voyager seuls n'aurait pas été plus sécurisé ? Demanda Ilian en repensant au coffre dans la cabine. Autant de monde… cela pourrait attirer les dothrakis, pour l'or, les esclaves peut-être… ?

\- Vu la taille de notre groupe, si des dothrakis nous attaquent, ils ne seront pas nombreux et ce ne sera que pour le plaisir de tuer et violer les femmes. Et on ne risque pas moins à sept j'imagine. Alors autant être accompagné de quelques soldats supplémentaires.

Ilian n'en était pas rassuré pour autant, à deux reprises ils avaient entendu des sons de galops derrière les collines. Depuis, il avait l'impression d'être observé. Afin de se changer les idées, il ralentit le pas pour arriver à la hauteur de Rheade qui avait sa propre monture.

\- Il paraît que les gens comme vous êtes capables de prévoir l'avenir ?

\- Il paraît oui, répondit-elle avec un sourire amusé.

\- Ce n'est donc pas vrai ?

\- Il est difficile de différencier ce qui est de vrai de ce qui ne l'est pas. Les gens comme nous ne sont capables de rien de plus que toi, nous ne faisons que faire ce que le Maître attend de nous.

\- Et qu'est-ce que le maître attend de vous ? Que vous fassiez un voyage à travers le pays ?

Il ne pu s'empêcher d'avoir un sourire moqueur, content de sa plaisanterie.

\- Que je vous dise que j'ai vu le Nord peut-être ?

Le sourire d'Ilian se figea.

\- Vous avez vu le Nord ? Et qu'est-ce qui s'y passait ?

\- C'est étrange comme le Maître semble attirer votre attention soudainement.

\- Pas lui, vos visions.

\- Et qui me donne ces visions ?

Ilian ne su quoi répondre mais, heureusement, elle reprit la parole :

\- J'ai vu un homme faire face à des dizaines d'autres personnes aux multiples blasons. À ses côtés se tenaient deux femmes, toutes deux des guerrières. Mais j'ai aussi vu des têtes tomber.

\- Qui ?

\- Il s'agissait…

De nouveaux sons de galops retentirent derrière les collines. Par réflexe, Ilian plaça sa main sur la poignée de son épée. Ses soldats ainsi que Gildric firent de même. Les sons continuaient de retentir. Approchaient-ils ? Ilian en avait l'impression, mais il en avait déjà eu l'impression les deux premières fois. Devant, tout le monde s'immobilisa. Les sons semblaient de plus en plus forts et duraient bien trop longtemps. Ilian lâcha son épée et attrapa son arc qu'il équipa d'une flèche sans plus attendre. Ses hommes l'imitèrent et Gildric sortit son épée. Ils allaient se faire attaquer. Et ils ne survivraient qu'à condition de tuer chaque ennemi qui se présenterait. Car les dothrakis ne fuiraient pas, ils ne connaissaient pas la peur. À peine Ilian eut-il formulé sa pensée qu'un cavalier apparu en haut de la colline, à une centaine de mètres d'eux. Il n'avait aucune armure et levait au-dessus de sa tête un arakh dont le rayon était aussi grand que celui du bouclier de Gildric. Les arakh étaient des armes traditionnelles des dothrakis, de grandes lames courbées qui formaient un demi-cercle. Alors que les trente guerriers du maître se mettait en position de combat, une vingtaine d'autres cavaliers apparut derrière le premier. Certains avaient des arcs déjà bandés et, à peine firent-ils leur apparition que des flèches volèrent sur le petit convoi. Trois des guerriers de Damatys tombèrent au sol en hurlant. Décidément, les arcs des dothrakis étaient bien plus grands que tous ceux que l'on pouvait trouver sur Westeros.

\- Décochez ! Cria Ilian en laissant partir sa propre flèche.

Elle atteint immédiatement la gorge d'un des dothraki qui encochait déjà un autre projectile. Les premiers dothrakis arrivèrent au niveau des guerriers de Damatys. Les arakh tournoyèrent et Ilian cru apercevoir une tête s'élever d'un bon mètre. Le choc des chevaux percutant les soldats était déjà effrayant, mais lorsque les dothrakis se jetèrent au sol pour fendre l'air de leur lame, Ilian se senti encore plus perdu. Il s'apprêta à décocher une autre flèche quand il se rendit compte, quittant du regard les premiers combats qui avaient commencé, que cinq cavaliers arrivaient à leur niveau. Ilian décocha rapidement -trop rapidement- et le projectile passa à quelques centimètres de la tête d'un ennemi.

\- Lâche ton arc ! Hurla Gildric qui croisa le fer avec un cavalier adverse.

Écoutant le conseil, toujours perdu, Ilian sorti sa propre épée et regarda autour de lui. Un arakh venait de trancher la gorge de l'un de ses hommes qui tomba de son cheval. Gildric était en prise avec l'un des dothrakis et les trois hommes Bowliser restant en avaient aussi chacun un, plus ou moins vu le manque de clarté de la situation. Jetant un regard sur sa gauche, Ilian aperçut le cinquième cavalier lui foncer dessus. Réagissant à temps, Ilian leva son épée et se prépara à contrer le coup de arakh qui allait tomber du ciel. Mais au dernier moment, le dothraki se laissa tomber sur le flanc de sa monture et, d'un mouvement rapide, égorgea le cheval d'Ilian qui, surpris par le geste, tomba presque immédiatement, laissant voler son arme à un mètre de lui.

Alors que le cavalier faisait demi-tour, Ilian aperçut Gildric qui était lui aussi au sol, face à son ennemi encore monté. L'homme avait décroché son bouclier du cheval puisqu'il portait au bras gauche un grand cercle métallique sur lequel apparaissait un dragon tricéphale rouge sang. Remotivé par cette vision, Ilian se releva et se jeta sur son épée, tout en entendant le cavalier faire demi tour derrière lui. Un hurlement lui fit comprendre que l'un de ses hommes venait de succomber. Plus loin, les guerriers de Damatys semblaient en situation difficile, mais Ilian avait l'impression que le nombre de dothraki avait fortement diminué. Et Rheade ? Où était-elle ? Mais il n'eut pas le loisir de se poser plus de questions, à peine eut-il le temps de faire un mouvement avec son épée pour contrer l'arakh ennemi. Mais le choc fut plus violent que souhaité puisque le dothraki tomba au sol. Ni une ni deux, il effectua une roulade arrière et se releva immédiatement, ne laissant pas Ilian profiter de la chute. Ils étaient dorénavant face à face. Sans la moindre hésitation, le dothraki fendit l'air avec son arme à plusieurs reprises, forçant Ilian à reculer rapidement pour éviter la lame. Le jeune Bowliser tenta de donner un coup de son épée mais l'assaut fut contré sans difficultés tandis que le guerrier sauvage laissait échapper un petit rire dédaigneux. Ilian balança de nouveau sa lame vers l'ennemi qui, d'un mouvement, fit voler l'épée à quelques mètres d'eux puis, de sa main libre, donna un coup au visage d'Ilian. Le choc fut tellement puissant que le guerrier du Nord tomba sur le dos, le souffle coupé. Ilian esquissa une roulade sur le côté en prévision des coups à éviter mais le dothraki se contenta de le regarder faire. « Relève toi, tu es ridicule », pesta Ilian en s'appuyant déjà sur sa jambe gauche. Déjà il entendait le dothraki approcher. Mais avant que son adversaire puisse lui asséner un nouveau coup, un homme s'interposa entre eux et l'arakh fit trembler le bouclier Targaryen. Un enchaînement de chocs métalliques se fit entendre et Ilian en profita pour se redresser. Sans plus attendre, il fonça sur son arme restée au sol pendant que Gildric tenait difficilement tête au dothraki. Les gestes du dernier étaient rapides, agiles, précis, comme s'il avait combattu ainsi toute sa vie, ce qui était probablement le cas d'ailleurs. Gildric était plus lent, lourd, et jouait la défensive. Sans son bouclier, il aurait déjà été massacré. Dans le dos de Gildric, à une dizaine de mètres, un autre dothraki venait de ramasser un arc de l'un de ses semblables et préparait déjà un projectile.

\- Gildric ! Cria Ilian sans savoir quoi faire.

Le guerrier se retourna et aperçu l'archer. Avant qu'il ne puisse faire quoique ce soit, l'archer vit une lame lui transpercer le coup, cracha une gerbe de sang et sa flèche se planta à quelques mètres de lui, dans le sol. Lorsque le corps tomba, Ilian aperçut Rheade derrière, les yeux agrandis par la peur et le souffle coupé par le spectacle. Sans chercher à comprendre d'où cela venait, Gildric se retourna rapidement vers son premier ennemi et, Ilian aurait juré qu'il ne l'avait pas fait exprès, il frappa le crâne du dothraki de son bouclier. Celui-ci resta debout mais sembla sonné. Profitant de cet instant de faiblesse, Gildric poussa un hurlement de rage tout en fendant l'air de sa lame. La tête du dothraki roula à quelques mètres de son corps.

Le silence retomba sur la route. Le sang colorait l'endroit de toute part, les morts plus nombreux que les vivants. Si tous les dothrakis étaient vaincus, il ne restait qu'un soldat Bowliser en plus d'Ilian, Rheade et Gildric ainsi que cinq soldats du maître. Ce dernier devait toujours être caché dans sa cabine. Les esclaves quant à eux étaient toujours vivants, collés à la cabine, terrifiés. Ilian senti un liquide chaud lui couler sur le visage et, plaçant sa main dessus, senti une douleur le prendre au-dessus de l'œil droit. Il s'apprêta à geindre mais il aperçut le visage de Gildric et décida que finalement, la douleur qu'il ressentait n'était pas si importante.

\- Tout le monde va bien ? Demanda Gildric en regardant autour de lui.

Personne ne répondit mais les regards se posèrent tous sur le guerrier.

\- Pour les vivants je veux dire, rectifia-t-il.

Ilian hocha la tête en croisant le regard de Gildric puis jeta un œil à Rheade qui s'avançait vers l'archer qui avait prit un couteau en pleine gorge. Le manche du couteau était rouge sang, presque lumineux par endroits. Puis Rheade se pencha pour le retirer de la gorge du dothraki. Elle semblait fébrile.

\- Damatys ? Appela Gildric en s'approchant de la cabine.

Ilian s'approcha de Rheade qui entamait de nettoyer la lame avec un tissu du dothraki.

\- C'est le votre ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Pour le meilleur et pour le pire.

\- Vous semblez savoir vous en servir.

\- Être une prêtresse ne porte pas que des avantages, je me dois de savoir me défendre un minimum.

\- C'est remarquable. Merci pour Gildric, vous l'avez sauvé.

\- Ce n'est pas le cas de tous ces hommes. Ni même de ce dothraki.

Ilian hocha la tête. Évidemment, il avait l'habitude de penser gentils contre méchants, mais si 'lin regardait bien, mestre Saemon trouverait sûrement la bonne façon d'expliquer l'attaque des dothrakis.

\- Quel que soit le Dieu que l'on croit entendre, dit Rheade, la culture que l'on soutienne, le chef que l'on suive, il y a toujours une raison, et elle semble toujours plus justifiée que celle d'en face.

Elle avait raison. Et dans le Nord plus que nul part ailleurs cela était vrai. Robb Stark avait déclaré la guerre parce que son père avait été exécuté par le roi pour haute trahison à la couronne, telle était sa raison. Noble et valeureuse, mais Tywin Lannister prétendait vouloir maintenir la paix du roi, et ainsi protéger le peuple des armées du Nord. Objectivement parlant, cela était aussi valeureux, sacrifier des hommes pour le bien des civils, du peuple.

\- On a gagné le gros lot, dit Gildric en laissant tomber un corps au sol.

\- Damatys, souffla Ilian en regardant le corps qui laissait apparaître au niveau du cou une ouverture béante.

\- Messieurs, dit Gildric aux cinq soldats encore vivants, suivez nous jusqu'à Quarth.

Afin de sembler plus convainquant, il leur lança à chacun une pièce d'or. Ils se regardèrent quelques instants puis l'un d'eux hocha la tête. Ils l'imitèrent tous. Gildric répondit d'un signe de tête lui aussi puis avança jusqu'à Rheade et Ilian.

\- Nous aurons besoin de ces soldats au cas où il arrive quoique ce soit. Nous ne supporterions pas une nouvelle attaque de dothrakis de cette ampleur, mais cinq épées de plus ne seront pas de trop. Que faisons-nous des esclaves ? Si on veut garder l'or on risque d'avoir besoin d'eux. Mais ici, on pourrait les libérer sans problèmes. Au risque qu'ils se fassent attraper par des dothrakis voir des maîtres.

\- Nous pouvons les payer, proposa Rheade.

\- Bien sûr, répliqua Gildric, et avec leur or ils se paieront une tenue digne de ce nom avant de devoir retomber dans l'esclavage pour pouvoir être nourrit.

\- Ils restent avec nous, à Quarth offrons leur de meilleurs vêtements. Ils deviendront des serviteurs volontaires.

\- Combien coûtent une dizaine de serviteurs, même volontaires ? Ils ne resteront volontaires que s'ils ont une raison de l'être. Et s'ils n'en ont pas, nous ne vaudront pas mieux que ce Damatys. Être charitable est bien beau, mais avec cet or nous pourrions nous acheter peut-être une centaine d'Immaculés, ou de la marchandise à revendre bien plus cher dans d'autres cités.

\- Je ne suis pas ici à la quête d'une armée ou d'or, dit froidement Rheade.

\- Moi non plus, dit Gildric, mais nous avons tous des objectifs différents, des impératifs différents.

Ilian ne savait pas quoi dire. Était-il contre l'esclavage ? Oui, du moins même s'il ne pouvait pas l'arrêter, il pouvait au moins ne pas l'encourager. Mais tout cet or… l'idée de revenir sur Westeros avec une centaine d'Immaculés l'enchantait, voir plus s'il prenait le temps de faire un peu de commerce.

\- Je suis pour que nous les libérions, dit Gildric, laissons leur un chance. Les soldats porteront l'or, tout est dans un coffre, nous ne sommes pas forcés de prendre la cabine. Arrivés là-bas nous aviserons de la façon dont nous utiliserons cet argent.

\- Les libérer signifie les mener ou à la mort ou à un nouveau maître, dit Rheade, gardons-les et faisons en sorte que leur situation soit la moins dégradante possible.

Gildric soupira.

\- Ilian ? Demanda-t-il.

Ilian redoutait exactement cette situation. Il allait leur rester beaucoup, vraiment beaucoup de temps de marche. Les esclaves ne seraient pas de trop. Mais ils resteraient des esclaves. Et puis peut-être permettraient-ils de gagner plus encore ? Ou au contraire provoqueraient-ils leur chute ? Dans tous les cas, ce dilemme passager devait être résolu maintenant.

* * *

Que doit proposer Ilian ?

 **1) Libérer les esclaves (voté)**

 _2) Donner une pièce aux esclaves pour les « acheter »_

 _3) Utiliser l'or pour en faire des serviteurs « volontaires »_

* * *

Cette décision qui ne semble pas très importante aura pourtant **des conséquences sur la suite** , notamment à un moment précis… mais je ne vous en dis pas plus ;) Prenez la décision qui vous semble la meilleure, **votez en review !**

 **En ce moment la participation est très faible, or l'histoire ne peut avancer que grâce à vous, prenez deux secondes pour voter !**

À bientôt !


	14. XIV - Manderly

**Yann**

* * *

Lorsque la grille s'abaissa pour laisser apparaître Lord Manderly, ce fut un soulagement pour Yann. Enfin ils étaient arrivés lui et sa dizaine d'hommes, sans encombre, sans croiser le moindre soldat Bolton. Qu'il s'agisse d'un geste des dieux ou d'un pur hasard, il avait pu faire le trajet et garder la vie, il espérait seulement que cela en valait la peine.

\- Lord Manderly, dit Yann en descendant de sa monture pour s'incliner devant le seigneur.

\- Vous êtes ? Demanda l'homme qui lui faisait face en plissant des yeux.

\- Appelez-moi Yann monseigneur, je suis un soldat envoyé de la part de la maison Bowliser afin de discuter de l'avenir du Nord.

\- L'avenir du Nord… répéta l'homme en hochant doucement la tête. Bien, des chambres seront préparées, je vous invite à suivre mon fils ici présent, Wendel. Il vous fera faire un tour de notre demeure pendant que nous préparons la grande salle.

\- Merci monseigneur de nous recevoir avec tant de générosité, nous n'en demandons pas tant.

\- Vous servez une famille du Nord qui a son importance Yann, entre potentiels futurs alliés, nous nous devons d'être les meilleurs possibles les uns envers les autres.

Yann sourit avant de suivre Wendel Manderly. Wyman Manderly, le seigneur de White Harbor et dirigeant de la maison Manderly, était pour ainsi dire très imposant. Imposant mais peu prit au sérieux lorsqu'il rencontrait d'autres dirigeants en face à face. Il était surnommé « Lord Porc » ou encore « Lord Lard », voir par les plus motivés « Lord Trop-gros-pour-monter-un-cheval ». Ces noms étaient insultants, provocateurs tout cela parce que le seigneur était un peu -voir beaucoup, il fallait l'admettre- en surpoids, et si sa maison n'avait jamais eu de problèmes, ce n'était que parce que la taille de leur armée surpassait largement celles de la majorité des familles du Nord. Et parce qu'ils étaient de fidèles bannerets des Stark, bien entendu. Si Yann se souvenait bien, Wendel Manderly était le second fils de Wyman. Il devait y en avoir un autre, mais impossible de se souvenir son prénom. Alors que les hommes de Yann étaient restés dans la court, allant attacher leurs chevaux, Yann parcourait les couloirs et passages étroits du fort en suivant Wendel.

\- Pourquoi êtes-vous ici ? Demanda le jeune homme à Yann.

\- Vous n'êtes donc pas au courant ?

Yann pensa tout de suite à Elia qui, malgré ses désirs d'en savoir toujours plus sur les affaires de la Pointe du Dragon, était trop souvent mise à l'écart de ce genre de nouvelles.

\- Je sais que les Greyjoy ont prit la côte Ouest, je sais que certaines familles du Nord sont en train de les rejoindre… celle que vous servez en fait parti n'est-ce pas ?

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire cela ?

Ils commencèrent à grimper les marches d'un escalier deux à deux.

\- Vous venez d'un fort de la côte Ouest, et j'imagine que si ce n'est qu'un simple soldat de chez vous qui vient nous rendre visite, c'est parce que vos seigneurs appréhendent trop les longs voyages dans le Nord.

\- Ce n'est pas impossible. Pensez-vous que votre père rejoindrait les familles qui sont pour un nouveau Nord ?

Arrivés en haut, ils empruntèrent un petit couloir orné d'ouvertures multiples sur la court. Yann vit d'en haut ses hommes parler avec des soldats Manderly.

\- Je ne sais pas grand-chose de ce que peut penser le conseil restreint, mais je sais que notre mestre le déconseillera, de même pour cet homme qui gère l'économie. Il a été nommé récemment après la mort de l'ancien, mais je crois qu'il veut faire bonne impression, il ne cesse de prôner le bien d'avoir une morale et de la respecter. Seul notre général pourrait vouloir changer de camp.

\- Et votre père ? Car c'est lui qui aura le dernier mot.

\- Jusque là les Stark ont évité beaucoup d'ennuis à notre famille, mais je pense qu'il se rend compte que les choses bougent. Je ne peux ni ne veux trop vous en dire, tout ce que vous devez savoir, c'est que vous allez avoir besoin de courage et de volonté si vous voulez vraiment le convaincre.

Ils arrivèrent au bout et tournèrent dans un virage serré. De toute évidence, ce jeune homme n'était pas un imbécile, il donnait quelques indications sans trop en faire. Il faisait en sorte que sa famille reste d'apparence neutre. Un doute submergea alors Yann : les Manderly avaient-il déjà choisi leur camp ?

\- Si vous étiez seigneur de votre famille, demanda Yann, quelle décision prendriez-vous ?

\- Je ne suis pas à cette place.

\- Ce n'est pas une réponse. Vous devez vous préparer au jour où vous aurez ce genre de responsabilités.

Yann avait décidé de le pousser dans ses retranchement, il devait cependant éviter d'aller trop loin. Wendel s'arrêta et se tourna vers Yann.

\- Mon frère prendra ce rôle et je mourrai en combattant pour lui.

Puis il reprit son chemin. Sa voix n'avait pas été froide, mais directe. Elle trahissait un semblant de doutes. À son âge, il devait être en plein questionnement, comme pour Elia et Ilian qui se demandaient quel était leur rôle dans ce monde, dans leur famille. Tristan prenait la relève, il en était destiné, mais les enfants suivant, on ne savait jamais ce qu'ils allaient devenir. Des généraux, des compagnons d'autres dirigeants, rien de bien honorable. Seules les grandes familles pouvaient se permettre de placer leurs enfants à la tête de forts dépourvus de seigneurs, de forts qui se soient levés contre eux… etc.

Le silence s'installa entre les deux hommes et ils descendirent de nouveau des escaliers. Arrivé en bas, Wendel passa par une petite ouverture et, après quelques virages serrés et marches à descendre, ils arrivèrent dans ce qui semblait être les cachots du fort. L'endroit était sombre, humide, on entendait même quelques rongeurs courir en rasant les murs.

\- Pourquoi sommes-nous ici ? Demanda Yann.

\- Parce que je voulais vous montrer ça.

Ils avancèrent encore un peu en longeant les différentes cellules avant d'arriver au bout opposé de l'endroit par lequel ils étaient entrés. Au mur, une pique était accrochée et, à son bout était plantée une tête. Yann eut un mouvement de recul.

\- Qui est-ce ? Demanda-t-il sans prendre la peine de cacher la terreur dans sa voix.

\- Cet homme est arrivé il y a quelques jours au fort. Un matin, alors que Père rejoignait les écuries pour aller chasser, ce fou s'est jeté sur lui, une lame à la main, et a tenté de l'égorger. Heureusement que la garde rapprochée de Père était là. Il a été neutralisé, condamné à mort et exécuté dans la foulée, au milieu de la court, devant tout le monde.

\- Une chance que Lord Manderly s'en soit tiré indemne. Les fous ne préviennent pas.

\- Moins encore quand ils ont été payé pour tuer.

Yann se tourna subitement vers lui.

\- Il y a donc un commanditaire ? Savons-nous de qui il s'agit ?

\- J'ai cru comprendre que le conseil avait sa petite idée, mais rien de concret à mon avis.

Yann ne savait pas s'il devait être heureux ou non de la nouvelle. Ainsi donc le Nord en arrivait même aux méthodes de la capitale pour semer le trouble et se débarrasser de ses ennemis. Mais qui pouvait être responsable ? Peut-être Ramsay Snow qui, apprenant le voyage de Yann, avait pensé à faire tuer le seigneur Manderly ? Mais dans ce cas autant s'attaquer directement aux voyageurs. Et si Tristan avait commandité ce meurtre et que Yann n'était pas au courant ? Non, Tristan ne ferait pas une chose pareil, certainement pas.

\- Venez, Père nous attend pour s'entretenir avec vous.

Les deux hommes sortirent sur ces quelques mots, Yann sentant un certains malaise l'envahir. Voir cette tête coupée au bout d'une pique… rien de plus terrifiant. Yann rejoint la grande salle dans laquelle se trouvaient les différents membres du conseil restreint de White Harbor.

\- Lord Manderly, c'est un honneur de pouvoir m'entretenir avec vous ainsi que les membres de votre conseil.

\- Moi de même jeune soldat, répondit Wyman Manderly en rompant le cercle de discussion que formaient les différentes personnes présentes. Moi de même.

Il avança vers Yann et s'arrêta à quelques mètres.

\- Vos hommes peuvent rejoindre leur chambre dès à présent s'ils le souhaitent, proposa le seigneur.

\- Je mangerai avec eux monseigneur, je tiens à rester à ma place de soldat. Ils m'attendront donc dans la court. Je vous remercie pour votre hospitalité bien trop importante pour de simples soldats.

\- Bien.

Il fit un signe de la main et les grandes portes se fermèrent. Yann jeta un regard à ses hommes qui firent un signe de tête. Ils l'attendraient. Dans la grande salle ne restaient qu'une dizaine de soldats Manderly, immobiles et imperturbables, le vieux mestre, leur général et probablement ce fameux nouveau venu qui s'occupait des comptes de White Harbor. Ainsi que Wyman Manderly et Yann lui-même.

\- Allons tout de suite à l'essentiel jeune homme : qu'avez-vous à proposer ?

Yann ne s'attendait pas à ce que les choses soient si directes, mais au moins, il pourrait en venir directement aux faits.

\- Les Greyjoy comptent non loin de 10.000 soldats. Avec les maisons déjà derrière nous, nous avons quasiment autant d'hommes qu'en aurait Robb Stark s'il remontait l'entièreté de son armée maintenant.

\- Sauf si je suis avec eux.

\- Il est évident, monseigneur, que votre armée fera inévitablement pencher la balance, c'est pourquoi la maison Bowliser vous envoie un représentant.

\- Un soldat, rectifia-t-il.

\- Les routes ne sont plus sûres, les Bowliser sont, vous le comprenez j'en suis sûr, très occupés en ce moment.

\- Et qui est, d'après les dires, en route pour rencontrer Stannis Baratheon ?

Yann sentait le piège de la question. Il avait l'impression de subir un interrogatoire, les choses n'allaient pas au mieux, elles ne tournaient pas en sa faveur.

\- Mon seigneur y a envoyé un membre du conseil restreint si je ne me trompe pas.

\- Vous ne vous trompez pas. Quelles sont les convictions de votre seigneur ? Se bat-il pour une raison précise ou ne le fait-il que sous la contrainte des Greyjoy ?

Cette fois, la réponse qu'il allait donner serait à double tranchant. S'il disait la vérité, cela pouvait ne pas plaire à Wyman, mais si Yann faisait croire à la contrainte, le seigneur pouvait tout autant considérer leur maison comme étant lâche et donc non méritante de son aide.

\- Il se bat pour un nouveau Nord. Écoutez, il suffit de regarder les choses en face : au Sud Robb Stark perd du terrain contre les Lannister, au Nord il se fait grignoter par les Greyjoy et de plus en plus de ses anciens alliés. Les Stark sont terminés, il faut passer à une nouvelle aire. Les Bolton et les Karstark se lancent dans une guerre perdue d'avance. Robb Stark perd le contrôle, Ramsay Snow ne sait plus où donner de la tête pour trouver des personnes qui croient encore en l'incroyable. Même les dieux semblent avoir abandonné la cause. Lord Manderly, la mort de Eddard Stark n'est pas anodine : leur famille doit admettre qu'ils perdent la main, les enfants eux-même manquent trop d'expérience pour diriger et mener à bien ces projets de guerre qui ne s'arrêtent plus. Reformons un Nord uni, et cessons tout cela une bonne fois pour toute, sans verser de sang. Vous savez que j'ai raison : il est temps que prenne place un nouveau Nord.

Il y eut une pause. Wyman soupira puis baissa la tête avant de la relever pour regarder Yann.

\- En effet. Tu as raison. Nous avons besoin d'un nouveau Nord, de nouveaux dirigeants. Aujourd'hui, moi, Wyman de la maison Manderly, seigneur de White Harbor, annonce que je combattrais pour donner au Nord un visage nouveau, lui rendre son indépendance. Et ce Nord sera un Nord dépourvu de traîtres.

À peine eut-il terminé de prononcer ses mots que la dizaine de soldat présente dans la salle encercla Yann. Le général de la famille Manderly fit un signe de tête et un soldat frappa à la grande porte d'entrée de la grande salle. Derrière, on entendait des hommes se battre, ou plutôt se débattre.

\- Saisissez-le, ordonna Wyman Manderly.

Alors que les gardes attrapaient les bras de Yann, le seigneur prononça quelques mots :

\- Au nom du Nord, moi Wyman Manderly vous arrête et vous condamne à mort pour trahison envers le roi Robb Stark.

Ne sachant plus que dire, que faire, Yann tenta de bouger sans y parvenir. Il était traîné hors de la salle, vers la cours. Sa tête lui tournait, arrivé dehors il senti le froid l'envahir. Des villageois se regroupaient par dizaines pour voir ce qui se tramait. Non, il ne pouvait pas mourir maintenant. Elia allait envoyer un corbeau et tout arrêter, ou alors le seigneur Manderly dirait que tout était une plaisanterie et qu'en réalité il allait soutenir les Greyjoy ? Mieux, Ilian allait arriver, là par cette grande grille et le faire rapidement monter à cheval. L'image de la tête au bout d'une pique revint à l'esprit de Yann. Il y avait dix autres hommes avec lui à White Harbor, pourquoi ne pas en tuer un seul ? Ou tous les autres ! Mais pas lui !

Il fut poussé au sol et placé à genoux. Toux ses hommes étaient en ligne derrière lui. Il formait l'avant garde de ce ridicule bastion. Ses oreilles bourdonnaient, il voyait le moindre regard fixé sur lui, il voyait même ce gamin ramasser un caillou qu'il allait certainement lui balancer dessus.

\- Traître ! Hurlaient les gens.

\- Meurt ! Criaient d'autres

\- Honte à ta famille ! Meugla une grosse femme répugnante.

\- Que les anciens te punissent ! Cracha un vieux qui tenait à peine sur ses jambes de nouveau né.

Il n'y avait plus d'issue. À sa droite, Yann vit Wyman Manderly s'approcher avec une grande épée qu'il portait sans difficulté. Ils allaient tous mourir sans exception, et Yann ferait office de test. Wyman saisit le manche de l'épée à deux mains et posa la pointe sur le sol, à ses pieds.

\- Des derniers mots ? Demanda le seigneur sans le moindre sourire, d'un ton solennel.

Yann repensa tout de suite à Elia. Elle savait ce qu'il risquait en venant là, ou peut-être pas ? Dans tous les cas il avait obéit de son plein gré, il avait voulu rendre service à la jeune femme. Elle était tellement belle, son caractère tellement attirant… et voilà qu'il allait mourir par loyauté. Et puis par amour aussi peut-être ? La question n'avait plus beaucoup d'importance. Personne n'arrivait, personne n'allait arriver. Il n'était pas dans l'un de ces contes pour enfants où les gentilles gagnaient toujours. Et d'ailleurs, rien ne disait qu'il était vraiment le gentil de cette histoire. Wyman Manderly ne semblait pas prendre de plaisir à exécuter la peine. Du coin de l'œil, Yann aperçut Wendel Manderly un peu plus loin. Il le regardait fixement, impassible.

\- Je sais que tu n'est qu'un soldat, dit doucement Wyman Manderly, mais chacun a un rôle, et il est de notre devoir de l'assumer jusqu'au bout. Tes derniers mots ?

Yann soupira. La vie pouvait être tellement imprévisible… Il regarda alors droit devant lui et ferma les yeux en pensant à la bannière Bowliser.

\- La tête ou le cœur, dit-il.

Il entendit l'épée se soulever près de lui. « Protégez la, qui que vous soyez », pensa Yann. Des cris retentirent, enfin, la lame fendit l'air.

* * *

Merci de votre lecture ! Pour ce chapitre, aucun choix n'est disponible, le personnage de Yann ne pouvant plus en faire beaucoup ^^' Et au cas où, sachez qu'il y avait moyen d'empêcher la mort de Yann ;)

Dans tous les cas n'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis, vos hypothèses sur la suite en commentaire, et surtout à dire si vous voulez la suite ! ;)


	15. XV - Stannis Baratheon

**Duncan**

* * *

Les voiles étaient encore complètement gonflées par le vent lorsque l'île de Dragonstone fit son apparition à l'horizon. Tout autour étaient positionnés de grands navires aux voiles jaunes pâle dont le centre représentait un cœur enflammé. Lui-même portait en son centre la silhouette d'un cerf. Près de 200 navires d'après les rumeurs. Stannis Baratheon avait l'armée la plus apte à prendre n'importe quelle forteresse, même Winterfell…

\- Il plaisante vot' gars ! Cria le capitaine du navire sur lequel était Duncan.

\- Oh que non, répondit ce dernier pour lui-même.

Les navires fer-nés étaient trois, certes plus grands et certainement plus performants que ceux qui s'étendaient devant eux, mais ils n'en restaient pas moins que trois.

\- Vous v'lez que je vienne avec vous avec quelques hommes ? Demanda le capitaine.

Duncan lui jeta un regard en coin et fronça les sourcils. Il n'allait certainement pas se laisser accompagner par un clown de la sorte, il devait absolument faire bonne impression auprès de Stannis. Et surtout ce capitaine, le capitaine Jakhelln, semblait légèrement… tendu sur les bords. Durant tout le voyage il avait voulu attaquer et piller divers navires marchands qu'ils croisaient, mais Duncan l'avait persuadé de ne rien en faire. « Vous aurez suffisamment à faire lorsque les Stark prendront la mer », avait-il dit. Encore fallait-il que les Stark prennent le risque de prendre la mer, mais le capitaine ne semblait pas avoir fait ce raisonnement puisqu'il s'était contenté de ce doux espoir. Et encore, les hommes qui dirigeaient les deux autres navires semblaient encore plus assoiffés de violence, il ne leur manquait que l'accord du capitaine Jakhelln pour que les assauts soient lancés.

\- Je me rendrai avec mes hommes ainsi que quelques uns des vôtres à l'intérieur capitaine, dit Duncan après avoir réfléchi, nous avons besoin de vous à bord pour nous assurer que tout reste en ordre.

\- Comptez sur moi, répondit l'autre.

Il fut décidé qu'une dizaine des meilleurs guerriers fer-nés accompagnerait Duncan sur Dragonstone. Il fallait que des fer-nés soient présents pour montrer symboliquement que les Bowliser étaient bien alliés aux Greyjoy. Les navires n'eurent aucun mal à s'approcher de l'île et deux restèrent au large pendant que celui qui transportait Duncan et ses hommes s'approchait des côtes. Ensuite ils rejoignirent la terre ferme à l'aide de barques et furent accueillis par des soldats qui les escortèrent. La plage n'était pas très grande, elle ne permettait pas une invasion facile, et le reste de l'île était protégé de falaises et montagnes à en donner le vertige. Pas autant que les Eyrié, certes, mais celles de Dragonstone étaient suffisantes pour décourager plus d'un envahisseur. Il fallait ensuite marcher longtemps, près d'une heure, à travers différents chemins plus ou moins accidentés qui montaient toujours plus haut. Enfin, ils arrivèrent devant une grande porte qui s'ouvrit immédiatement. De chaque côté de cette porte étaient sculptée de grandes têtes de dragons qui faisaient au moins la hauteur d'un Homme. Par l'ouverture apparaissait, plus haut encore sur la colline entourée de remparts, le fort de Dragonstone. Sur l'une des plus hautes tours on pouvait apercevoir un grand cercle noir sur lequel, en blanc, apparaissait un dragon tricéphale. L'image donna un frisson à Duncan qui se concentra sur le chemin qui leur restait à parcourir. Un long escalier restait à escalader, ce qu'ils firent pendant près de dix bonnes minutes avant d'atteindre enfin les portes du fort lui-même. Autrefois, avant la rébellion menée par Robert Baratheon, alors que le roi fou dominait le Trône de Fer, son fils Rhaegar Targaryen tenait quant à lui Dragonstone. Cette demeure était le siège de la famille Targaryen de Westeros. Lorsque les Targaryen sont arrivés de l'ancienne Valyria pour conquérir Westeros, ils ont d'abord posés leur siège sur cette île. Le fort a d'ailleurs été sculpté dans la pierre pour symboliser les dragons. Celui que l'on appelait « le dernier dragon », Rhaegar Targaryen, était le prince héritier qui siégeait à Dragonstone avant que Robert ne vienne et ne provoque sa mort durant la bataille du Trident. À cette époque le royaume de Dorne avait été l'un des seuls à soutenir les Targaryen. Beaucoup pensaient d'ailleurs qu'ils étaient toujours de leur côté et espéraient le retour de Daenerys Targaryen, la jeune sœur du « dernier dragon » que Stannis n'avait pas réussit à tuer lorsqu'il avait posé son siège sur l'île. Dans tous les cas, aujourd'hui une nouvelle branche de la famille Baratheon avait été créée et Stannis en était le fondateur.

Ils furent invités à entrer dans la salle du trône. Ce trône ci était bien moins imposant que le Trône de Fer mais il n'en restait pas moins un trône, lui aussi taillé dans la pierre. Sur les murs des couloirs et salles du fort étaient régulièrement sculptés des dragons, des flammes et de nombreux autres symboles dignes des Targaryen.

\- Duncan Pettersen ? Demanda un homme qui les accueilli.

Il ne s'agissait pas de Stannis, du moins Duncan ne le pensait pas.

\- C'est bien moins, répondit-il, je suis ici de la part de la maison Bowliser de la Pointe du Dragon.

\- En effet, reprit l'autre, nous avons été prévenu de votre arrivé. Je suis Davos Seaworth au service de Lord Stannis Baratheon. Il est prêt à vous recevoir, si vous voulez bien me suivre.

Le dénommé Davos les accompagna jusqu'en face du trône sur lequel attendait Stannis Baratheon. Depuis le temps que Duncan attendait de le rencontrer.

\- Monseigneur, dit-il en s'inclinant légèrement.

Stannis se leva et marcha jusqu'à Duncan. Cet homme était grand, très grand, son âge faisant de lui un homme mûr et d'expérience se voyait sur son visage creusé par endroits et ses cheveux très courts lui donnaient un air encore plus sérieux.

\- Vous avez fait bon voyage ? Demanda-t-il.

Duncan regarda rapidement Davos qui observait la scène en silence puis répondit :

\- Très bon monseigneur.

\- Bien. Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que j'ai de grands projets pour moi, pour Westeros. Je les ai bloqué afin de vous rencontrer, d'entendre ce que vous aviez à me dire. J'espère que ce n'est pas une perte de temps.

Stannis se retourna et marche de nouveau vers son trône. Duncan avala sa salive puis dit :

\- Nous pensons à l'unanimité qu'une alliance avec vous ne sera que bénéfique à nos maisons respectives.

\- Vous ou les Greyjoy ?

\- Nous sommes désormais de proches alliés des Greyjoy monseigneur, chaque décision pour l'avenir est prise en commun. Nous pensons tous, les seigneurs du Nord comme ceux des Îles de Fer, que nous devrions nous unir afin de réaliser tous ces projets qui amèneront un meilleur avenir.

\- Un meilleur avenir… répéta Stannis comme songeur.

Duncan ne reprit pas la parole. Il avait hésité, mais il ne devait pas sortir tout ce qu'il avait en stock dans l'immédiat, il devait laisser Stannis faire ses propres raisonnements, se mettre ses propres doutes, Duncan utiliserait ses arguments pour appuyer sa décision.

\- Pourquoi vouloir mon aide ? Demanda le seigneur.

\- Nous connaissons votre valeur, l'homme que vous êtes. Vous êtes droit, honnête, vous tenez à ce que les choses se passent au mieux, nous savons vous et moi que ce n'est pas le cas de tous les seigneurs de Westeros.

\- Vous connaissez ma valeur mais surtout celle de mon armée n'est-ce pas ?

\- Inutile de vous dire qu'avec notre alliance seule nous pourront prendre le Nord. Mais en effet, l'apport de vos troupes apporterait la certitude de la victoire, peut-être même certaines batailles pourraient-elles se gagner sans avoir à tuer un seul homme.

\- Il est vrai que lorsque les soldats ne croient pas en la victoire, ils ne demeurent que très peu sur le champ de bataille. Mais qu'est-ce que j'y gagnerais ?

Stannis le cherchait, le testait plus qu'autre chose. Un stratège tel que lui savait parfaitement ce qu'il avait à y gagner, à y perdre, Duncan ne tentait même pas de mentir sur la puissance et la situation du camp Greyjoy car il savait que l'homme face à lui saurait tout de suite déceler le vrai du faux.

\- Vous nous connaissez, et vous savez que le Nord se souvient. Nous saurons nous souvenir de votre aide. Les Greyjoy de même. Et vous savez naturellement qu'avoir les Greyjoy dans son camp peut être une véritable force lorsque l'on compte utiliser les océans pour attaquer.

Stannis fit une petite grimace montrant qu'il réfléchissait. Duncan savait que l'aîné Baratheon comptait prendre King's Landing par les mers, il était évident que si ses 200 navires étaient remplacés par une flotte de vaisseaux fer-nés, cela ne pourrait que l'aider. Sans l'admettre, la famille royale devait être terrifiée dans l'attente de voir Stannis Baratheon débarquer. Si en plus il apparaissait à l'horizon avec une flotte de fer-nés, l'armée Lannister ne perdrait pas la moindre seconde pour disparaître de la capitale.

\- L'offre m'intéresse je ne vais pas vous le cacher, dit Stannis en passant une main sur son menton. Seulement je n'ai pas besoin d'une flotte meilleure pour prendre King's Landing. J'ai besoin de garanties.

Duncan sentait la demande venir. Mais il froncer les sourcils et tenta de trouver une alternative à ce qu'il craignait d'entendre :

\- Que pouvons-nous vous donner ? De l'argent, des soldats, une flotte… ?

\- Rien de tout cela ne m'intéresse. Ce ne sont que des présents éphémères. Permettez à mon ami Davos ici présent de rencontrer votre seigneur ainsi que Balon Greyjoy, et traitez d'une alliance entre nos maisons.

Duncan regarda Stannis droit dans les yeux. C'est exactement ce qu'il craignait : que le seigneur de Dragonstone demande à sceller un pacte de cette envergure.

\- Comprenez monseigneur que cette demande implique beaucoup pour nos maisons respectives, et qu'il est de mon devoir d'y réfléchir avant de prendre quelconque décision. De plus, je vous demanderai ce qu'impliquerait un tel accord ?

\- Cela impliquerait la création d'une alliance nouvelle et puissante capable de dissuader tout ennemi de la paix d'agir. Lorsque nous aurons pris le Nord ensembles, votre seigneur aura la place qui lui revient. Les Greyjoy auront seront enfin reconnus et acceptés parmi les plus grands de ce monde. Et bien évidemment, lorsque nous aurons pris le Trône de Fer et que j'y siégerai, plus rien n'empêchera notre alliance de reconstruire le monde qui est en train de sombrer.

Il avait volontairement associé le « nous » à la prise du Nord et du Trône de Fer à la fois, il voulait s'assurer que le Nord serait à ses côtés pour prendre la capitale au moment voulu. Et Duncan ne pouvait que le comprendre.

\- Puis-je, si vous le permettez, prendre l'air quelques instants afin de méditer tout cela ?

Stannis fit un sourire et hocha la tête.

\- Faite donc, dit-il. Il est tout à fait compréhensible qu'une telle proposition demande à réfléchir.

Après s'être incliné légèrement, Duncan se dirigea vers la sortie pour rejoindre les hauteurs de la colline d'où il voyait deux des navires Greyjoy encore au large, les voiles repliées. Avant de partir, Tristan avait parlé à Duncan. Leur dernière mise au point montrait clairement que si Robb Stark remontait son armée, sans l'aide des Lannister, la guerre serait difficile à mener. À moins que les Manderly ne les rejoignent mais Duncan avait de gros doutes quant à cette possibilité. Et donc le soutient de Stannis n'était pas négligeable, mais s'ils acceptaient l'offre ils allaient devoir s'engager à déclarer plus tard la guerre au Trône de Fer, aux Lannister. « Prend la décision qui te semble la meilleure », avait dit Tristan. « Père a toujours eu une confiance absolue en toi, il en est de même pour moi. Prend la bonne décision Duncan. Pour la Pointe du Dragon, pour le Nord. » Duncan avait hoché la tête, fier que le jeune seigneur lui parle ainsi, lui dise de telles choses. Il avait longtemps servit les Bowliser, mais Tomos n'avait jamais ou très peu fait part de ses sentiments envers Duncan et le travail qu'il effectuait.

Soudain, alors que l'homme repensait à l'ancien seigneur de la Pointe du Dragon, les voiles des deux navires Greyjoy se déployèrent. Les soldats dessus s'agitaient, les navires commençaient déjà à se déplacer. Duncan plissa des yeux pour mieux voir ce qu'il se passait en vain. Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils faisaient ? Abandonnaient-ils Duncan ? Stannis les avait-il piégé ? Regardant autour de lui pour tenter d'avoir des indications sur les événements, Duncan aperçu enfin, à l'horizon, sur sa droite, d'autres voiles approcher. Il s'approcha le plus possible de ce côté de l'île en cherchant à distinguer tant bien que mal quelles étaient ces voiles. Puis, alors que les deux navires Grejoy prenaient de plus en plus de vitesse, Duncan comprit : ces trois navires en approche appartenaient aux Stark. Probablement avaient-ils eux aussi pensé à rencontrer Stannis au plus vite afin d'en faire un allié. Mais maintenant ces fer-nés prenaient l'initiative de les attaquer. Duncan pesta en son fort intérieur, il ne pouvait plus rien faire pour les en empêcher. Alors, de sa hauteur, il se contenta d'observer. Les deux navires aux voiles noires et dorées progressaient à une vitesse incroyable vers les navires aux voiles blanches et grises.

\- Impressionnant de constater un tel engouement au massacre, dit une voix derrière Duncan.

Il se retourna et croisa le regard de Davos Mervault.

\- Il suffit de bien choisir son camp lorsque l'on est face aux fer-nés.

Duncan marqua une pause, assez content de sa réplique à la fois anodine et menaçante. Mais devant le regard méfiant de Davos, il reprit :

-Je suis désolé pour ce qui va se passer, cette rencontre était peut-être de la plus haute importance pour votre seigneur.

\- Pour être honnête, je n'étais même pas au courant que les Stark prévoyaient de nous rencontrer, il y a fort à parier qu'ils espéraient vous devancer.

Droit devant, les navires de chaque camp approchaient dangereusement les uns des autres. D'ailleurs, la taille unique des navires fer-nés se faisait de plus en plus remarquer au fur et à mesure que le moment du choc approchait. Duncan et Davos restèrent dans le silence, observant de loin la scène.

Puis un énorme craquement sonore se fit entendre, quelques cris retentirent. D'ici ils voyaient les choses s'agiter mais rien de bien marqué, du moins pas suffisamment pour savoir à qui était l'avantage. Une nouvelle fois un énorme craquement retenti, suivi de plusieurs petits craquements terrifiants.

\- Est-ce que… commença Duncan.

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, il eut confirmation bien assez tôt : le mât principal de l'un des navires Stark tomba sur le côté et s'enfonça dans l'eau sombre. Peu après des hurlements sauvages retentirent et cette fois ils virent nettement de petites silhouettes bondir de navires en navires. Les cinq vaisseaux étaient regroupés en un seul endroit et les hurlements comme les croisements de fer se faisaient entendre jusqu'à l'île. L'un des navires Stark qui semblait avoir été le moins touché par l'arrivée des fer-nés commençait à s'éloigner mais, à peine eut-il parcourut une cinquantaine de mètre que sa coque se brisa pour laisser rugir des flammes. Ce qui restait du navire commençait déjà à couler pendant que les hommes se jetaient à la mer. Les combats continuèrent de faire rage une bonne demi-heure pendant laquelle Duncan et Davos restèrent silencieux. Puis le calme revint et les navires Greyjoy revinrent se placer au large de Dragonstone comme si de rien n'était. Déjà l'équipage commençait à réparer les dégâts subits. Au loin, les restes des navires Stark flottaient mollement, suffisamment détruits et pillés pour empêcher tout espoir de s'en servir pour quitter l'endroit.

\- Accueillerez-vous ces hommes ? Demanda Duncan en imaginant les quelques survivants qui devaient s'accrocher à ce qui flottait encore.

\- Bien évidemment, nous ne pouvons nous permettre de laisser ces hommes dans une telle situation. Je dois cependant parler de ce qu'il vient de se passer à Stannis. Si vous voulez bien m'excuser. De plus, rejoignez-nous lorsque vous aurez pris votre décision concernant notre offre. Cette démonstration de force des fer-nés ne peut que nous encourager à vouloir vous voir à nos côtés lors de la prise de King's Landing.

\- Et si nous refusons l'offre de Stannis ?

\- Vous le connaissez suffisamment pour savoir qu'il vous laissera partir. Ce sera fort regrettable pour vous comme pour nous, mais nous avons un honneur, et nous n'avons aucune raison de vous détester, vous n'êtes pas des ennemis. Vous rentrerez chez vous.

Davos laissa échapper un sourire que Duncan pensait sincère puis il s'en alla. En effet, même si les fer-nés avaient subits quelques dommages, il était évident que ce n'était rien comparé aux trois navires du Nord. Stannis proposait maintenant une alliance aux Bowliser. Mais une véritable alliance, qui devait les mener à combattre ensemble sur chaque front, et sur ce point, Stannis avait bien insisté. Tristan avait donné à Duncan le devoir de prendre une décision. Et celle-ci n'était pas des moindres. S'allier à quelqu'un engageait à devenir ennemi avec les ennemis de cette personne. Refuser l'alliance était accepter de mener la guerre contre le Nord sans soutient. Après, sur le long terme, la décision aurait aussi, pour sûr, multitude de conséquences diverses et variées. Duncan ne devait pas se tromper… surtout pas…

* * *

Que doit faire Duncan ?

 **1) Accepter de s'allier à Stannis Baratheon (voté)**

 _2) Refuser de s'allier à Stannis Baratheon_

* * *

Ce choix est de la plus haute importance pour la suite, il changera radicalement le court des choses et aura un important impact pour les événements à venir, choisissez bien ;)

 **Il n'y a aucune participation ici sur , cela prend deux minutes et permet de faire avancer l'histoire, merci !**


	16. XVI - Meereen

**Ilian**

* * *

En apercevant les contours de Meereen au loin, Ilian senti le soulagement le gagner. Ils étaient tombés sur quelques cités durant leur trajet, comme Volantis, Mantarys ou encore Bhorash pour la dernière qu'ils avaient croisés, mais ils n'avaient pas perdu de temps et avaient passé une nuit tout au plus dans les auberges. Cela faisait donc plus de deux semaines qu'ils allaient vers l'Est. Lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés à Bhorash, ils avaient entendu des rumeurs concernant Daenerys Targaryen et un massacre qui aurait eu lieu lors d'un conseil des dirigeants de Qarth. Maintenant, Ilian était certains que Gildric cherchait à la rejoindre. Et ils étaient donc plus près que jamais de la jeune Targaryen. Avait-elle vraiment des dragons ? À vrai dire, Ilian se persuadait que ces dragons étaient réels pour se donner de la motivation. Depuis l'attaque des dothrakis et la mort de tous ces hommes… surtout de ses hommes à lui ! Comment un représentant digne de ce nom avait pu laisser cela se produire ? Dans tous les cas, moralement il ne tenait plus à grand-chose, et il semblait que ce ne soit pas mieux pour Rheade qui était très silencieuse aussi depuis. Les hommes ne parlaient pas, les cinq soldats anciennement appartenant à Damatys portaient le coffre qui, après vérification, contenait une petite quantité d'or non négligeable.

\- Nous longerons la Baie des Serfs, dit Gildric lorsqu'ils commencèrent à croiser les premiers habitants de Meereen.

\- Ce sera plus sûr, répondit Rheade.

Ilian n'était jamais venu tant à l'Est d'Essos, mais si ses compagnons étaient d'accord, il n'avait pas de raison de protester. La Baie des Serfs était une grande baie dont la côte était représentée par trois grandes cités : Meereen, Yunkaï et Astapor. La première était la plus grande des trois et abritait des pyramides plus ou moins grandes selon leur utilité. La Grande Pyramide était la plus imposante de toutes et servait de quartier général au dirigeant. Cette pyramide était d'ailleurs surmontée d'une harpie géante qui rappelait aux assaillants éventuels l'alliance de Meereen avec Astapor et Yunkaï. Ces cités étaient toutes dirigées par des maîtres.

\- J'ai une question qui me vient à l'esprit, dit Ilian en regardant Rheade.

Elle lui jeta un regard lassé et il prit cela comme une invitation à se taire. Mais il ne pu se résoudre à garder pour lui cette remarque pertinente :

\- Si j'écoute les prêtresses de ton Dieu à différents endroits, elles me diront des choses différentes, c'est normal ?

\- Chacun a un rôle à jouer, nous n'avons pas toutes le même message à transmettre, et chacune interprète ses visions.

Ilian fit une moue de déception. La réponse se tenait, mais il restait certains qu'aucun Dieu n'était là quelque part à les regarder et dessiner leur avenir. Il voulait seulement piéger Rheade, lui faire voir que tout n'était pas crédible.

\- Moi quel est mon rôle ? Demanda-t-il avec un sourire.

\- Probablement d'assurer que les Hommes restent suffisamment fermés d'esprit.

Ilian fit un petit signe de tête.

\- D'accord… marmonna-t-il.

Ils croisèrent une groupe d'esclaves qui suivaient leur maître, entourés de quelques soldats.

\- Et eux, dit Ilian en faisant un signe de tête vers le petit groupe, quel est leur rôle ?

\- Je m'excuse mais j'ai oublié le livre magique dans lequel le rôle de chacun est inscrit.

\- Parce que en plus il y a un livre pour ça ? S'étonna Ilian avec un ton moqueur.

\- Lorsque tu dévore la chaire d'un animal tué la veille, est-ce que tu te poses la question du rôle de chaque partie de l'animal. Parce qu'elles en ont toutes un. Mais certains rôles ne servent qu'à la construction d'un dessein plus grand. Comment peut-on avoir un rôle important s'il n'y a rien sur quoi agir ?

\- Il pourrait n'y avoir que des héros, ce serait beau non ?

\- S'il n'y avait que des héros, il n'y aurait plus de héros.

Ilian la regarda un instant sans comprendre. Il allait répliquer mais Gildric les coupa :

\- Hé ! Vous avez bientôt terminé ?

Ils se tournèrent vers lui sans rien dire.

\- Merci. On va loger ici cette nuit, demain on descend à Yunkaï et nous rejoindrons ensuite Astapor. À partir de là nous pourrons aller à Qarth. Des questions ?

\- Quand est-ce qu'on mange ? Demanda Ilian avec de gros yeux.

\- Pardon ? Répondit Gildric en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Quel homme, soupira Rheade en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- On a pas mangé du tout hier, et à peine avant-hier, j'aimerais dans le mesure du possible que l'on s'arrête manger très vite. Je suis sûr que les soldats sont d'accord, sans compter qu'ils portent le coffre.

Tous les trois regardèrent les soldats mais ils restèrent impassibles.

\- Bon d'accord, dit Gildric, mais il faut qu'on trouve où on va mettre le coffre. C'est pas que je n'ai pas confiance mais je pense que beaucoup ici rêveraient de mettre la main sur ce trésor.

\- Une auberge ? Demanda Rheade.

\- Ce sera très bien, confirma Gildric, si on cherche à stocker cela dans un endroit plus sécurisé, je pense que nous n'aurons plus qu'un coffre vide à garder.

\- Les soldats de Damatys restent dans l'auberge garder le coffre, proposa Ilian, nous allons nous nourrir et on prendra le relais après.

Le trio s'accorda sur ce plan et, accompagnés du dernier soldats Bowliser qui était venu sur Essos avec Ilian, ils cherchèrent une auberge où se poser. Ils en croisèrent plusieurs et si Ilian avait dû être honnête, il aurait avoué qu'ils jugèrent surtout par rapport à l'apparence des personnes qui en sortaient ou y entraient. L'une des auberges qu'ils croisèrent semblait au bord de l'effondrement. Est-ce que cet homme à la main droite coupée et aux vêtements à la fois déchirés et brûlés avait vraiment pu se payer une chambre ? Oh ça ils n'en doutaient pas tant finalement, la vraie question était de savoir ce qu'il avait pu se payer. Et ni Gildric ni Rheade ne voulaient placer leurs nouvelles économies dans un lieu si… peu rassurant.

Finalement, après une bonne heure de recherches, ils trouvèrent le compromis idéal entre une auberge peu visible, discrète, de bonne qualité et un prix raisonnable. Ils mangèrent à même l'auberge du poulet avec du vin et du pain, « encore du pain » avait réclamé Gildric. Seule Rheade avait jugé préférable de ne pas prendre de boissons « aussi trompeuses ». Et pourtant, qu'il était bon ce vin !

Ilian marchait dans les rues. Non il courrait plus exactement. Cette odeur ? Était-ce celle du sang ? Oui… oui le sang, c'était bien ça. Il s'arrêta et se regarda lui-même quelques instants. Il tenait une épée dont la lame et le manche étaient colorés de rouge vif. Il portait un bouclier à son bras droit. Son armure quant à elle était légère mais elle aussi pleine de sang. Était-ce son sang ou celui de multiples victimes ? Non il n'était pas un tueur, du moins pas au point de massacrer suffisamment de personnes pour recevoir telle quantité de sang. Autour de lui, d'autres soldats venaient d'apparaître, aux armures différentes. Oui… il y avait des Immaculés, ces soldats esclaves, et ils combattaient d'autres hommes aux armures rouges… non plutôt grises, blanches et noires… ou était-ce du bleu ciel ?

\- Gildric ! Appela Ilian en sentant sa vue se brouiller.

Sur sa droite il aperçut un escalier. Il devait s'éloigner du combat au plus vite, ce n'était pas sa place. Non lui il ne voulait pas de tout ça, c'était pour ça qu'il était allé sur Essos. D'ailleurs pourquoi était-il de retour sur Westeros ? Que faisait-il là ? Il trébucha mais se releva rapidement, il ne devait pas faiblir. Il trébucha une seconde fois en cherchant une dernière marche déjà passée. En se redressant il comprit qu'il était en haut de remparts. Quels remparts ? « La Pointe du Dragon », souffla-t-il en sentant son cœur faire un bond dans sa poitrine. Puis il aperçut une bannière attachée à un mur, elle représentait une tête de loup. Ou de Lion peut-être. Un cerf ? Une croix ? Une soleil ! Était-il vraiment incapable de reconnaître ce… dessin grotesque ? Non, non quelque chose n'allait pas. Les éclats de fer et les hurlements se faisaient de plus en plus présent.

\- Gildric ! Appela-t-il de nouveau.

Il regarda autour de lui et, en face, il aperçut un rempart noir d'archers. Derrière les murailles d'autres Immaculés avançaient rapidement vers le fort. Et loin derrière eux le brouillard cachait l'horizon. Alors que les combats faisaient rage, un hurlement vint emplir l'espace. Tout sembla s'arrêter quelques instants. Comme si chaque homme s'était immobilisé et avait retenu son souffle pour comprendre d'où cela venait. Mais au fond de lui Ilian le savait déjà :

Une grande ombre surgit de l'épais brouillard et piqua vers le rempart où se trouvaient les archers. Ceux-ci décochèrent des flèches par dizaines mais l'ombre s'éleva au-dessus d'eux, elle emplissait le ciel désormais, tellement immense que l'on ne voyait qu'elle. Les flèches semblèrent disparaître dans cet amas de formes noires sans lui faire le moindre mal. Ilian senti son âme lui être retirée, l'ombre semblait inspirer et aspirer avec elle tout ce qui se trouvait à proximité. Puis, en quelques dixièmes de secondes seulement qui semblèrent des secondes pour Ilian, une énorme vague de feu explosa hors de la gueule du monstre et enveloppa tout le fort. Des hurlements par milliers se firent entendre, tout autant de plaintes et de corps brûlés à vif. Tout allait devenir cendre. Et rien n'y survivrait. Alors Ilian ferma les yeux et senti la chaleur l'envahir.

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, son corps était endoloris. Autour de lui, tout était sombre.

\- Gildric ? Appela-t-il.

Il entendait des sons de disputes à côté. Des ordres et des cris de colère. Il était dans sa chambre à l'auberge. Oui et normalement le dernier soldat de sa maison ainsi que Gildric étaient avec lui ici. Leur porte était entrouverte et une faible lumière filtrait. La nuit était tombée mais semblait agitée.

\- Ilian ! Appela une voix masculine dans hors de la pièce.

C'était Gildric. Ilian se leva sans plus attendre, saisit son arc, carquois et son épée puis quitta la chambre. Du sang avait éclaboussé certaines passerelles du mur et deux corps croupissaient à même le sol. L'un était un ancien soldat de Damatys, l'autre portait un équipement qu'Ilian ne reconnut pas. Il se précipita rapidement pour descendre au rez-de chaussé. Il croisa un autre cadavre avant de bondir hors de l'escalier. Dehors retentissaient des sons de combat. Lorsqu'Ilian arriva à l'extérieur, des cavaliers partaient de toute part. Gildric seul était encore là. Il monta rapidement sur son cheval et cria à Ilian :

\- Ils ont Rheade !

Puis il s'élança derrière quatre cavaliers qui semblaient emporter avec eux… le coffre ? En tournant la tête de l'autre côté, Ilian comprit que les deux cavaliers qu'il voyait s'éloigner dans la direction opposée tenaient Rheade. Mais Gildric pensait-il réellement qu'il avait la moindre chance contre quatre soldats ? Le jeune Bowliser monta sur le dernier cheval encore présent. Ce n'était pas le sien mais allons bon, avait-il le choix ? Il allait s'élancer mais le dernier soldat de la maison Bowliser surgit à son tour de l'auberge.

\- Monte, lui dit Ilian.

Le soldat s'exécuta. Maintenant, Ilian devait choisir dans quelle direction il allait partir. D'un côté Gildric poursuivait quatre guerriers qui leur avait volé le coffre. Seul contre quatre, le fidèle des Targaryen aurait certainement du mal à revenir vainqueur. Mais à l'opposée, deux guerriers retenaient Rheade. Si Ilian n'y allait pas, son Dieu de la lumière seul saurait ce qu'il adviendrait de son sort. Ou alors Ilian pouvait décider de ne prendre aucun risque. Sans eux, sans le coffre, il ne serait plus qu'un voyageur quasiment solitaire à qui personne ne viendrait chercher d'ennuis. Leur plan avait été de descendre jusqu'à Astapor avant de poursuivre jusqu'à Qarth. Dans tous les cas c'est à Astapor qu'ils avaient le plus de chance de tous se retrouver.

Au loin, les cavaliers disparaissaient de plus en plus, Ilian devait prendre sa décision maintenant…

* * *

Que doit faire Ilian ?

 **1) Partir du côté de Gildric (voté)**

 _2) Partir du côté de Rheade_

 _3) Poursuivre la route_

* * *

Merci de votre lecture ! **Votre avis** défini la suite de l'histoire, alors prenez deux minutes pour le donner en commentaire !

 **Prenez deux minutes pour donner votre avis, sans quoi une suite est impossible !**


	17. XVII - The Other North

**Elia**

* * *

Lorsqu'elle monta sur l'immense navire que dirigeait Yara Greyjoy, Elia se senti toute petite et fragile comparé au monstre qui allait la transporter. En rejoignant l'avant du navire, elle pu admirer autour d'elle une dizaine de navires Greyjoy qui s'étendaient, les voiles déployées résistant au vent puissant du Nord.

\- Alors, dit Yara en approchant d'elle, fière de nous avoir comme alliés ?

\- Et comment… souffla Elia devant ce spectacle.

Elle avait déjà vu des navires, une ou deux flottes, mais se trouver au cœur de ce groupement de navires fer-nés… c'était impressionnant. Les navires avaient une taille tellement plus terrifiante que celle des navires habituels. Leurs voiles étaient elles aussi énormes. À ce moment, Elia savait qu'elle ne voudrait surtout pas se trouver sur la mer et voir ces voiles apparaître au loin. Elle imaginait qu'avant même que les voiles Greyjoy n'arrivent à notre niveau, on devait se sentir dévorer, recouvrir par l'ampleur des embarcations d'en face. Si cette flotte avait été libérée, c'était parce que Yara Greyjoy et Elia Bowliser partaient aujourd'hui en mission particulièrement importante : elles étaient chargées de descendre jusqu'au niveau des forts Tallhart, Ryswell et Dustin afin de récupérer leurs seigneurs respectifs qui allaient participer au premier regroupement de tous les chefs de l'alliance. Ce regroupement était de la plus haute importance puisqu'il s'agissait d'établir les plans de guerre, savoir où les armées allaient se réunir, sur quel fort elles marcheraient. Elia ne savait exactement combien d'hommes comptait chaque armée, mais elle savait qu'il y en avait suffisamment pour que Yara et Tristan croient en la victoire.

\- Robb Stark remonte dans le Nord, avait dit Tristan en regardant Elia d'un air grave.

\- Alors pourquoi ne pas ne pas assiéger Winterfell dès maintenant ? Demanda la jeune sœur.

\- Parce que le siège ne tomberait pas avant l'arrivée des renforts, et on serait pris à revers. C'est trop risqué.

Elia avait ensuite demandé si les Lannister comptaient les suivre, mais Tristan avait préféré ne rien dire, ce qui n'était pas très bon signe, loin de là. Après tout si on réfléchissait bien, les Lannister n'avaient plus de raison de sacrifier des hommes si le Nord se déchirait de lui-même. Dans tous les cas, il avait été décidé par Tristan, Galbart ainsi que Yara que les seigneurs de leur camp devaient se réunir au plus vite pour anticiper au mieux ce qui allait se passer par la suite.

\- Que l'on fasse prévoir une semaine de repas et des chambres pour les seigneurs à venir, avait ordonné Tristan. Je veux aussi que nos hommes soient plus vigilants que jamais et que de la prévention soit faite au peuple. Je ne veux aucun conflit lorsque nos alliés seront ici.

En plus des trois seigneurs que Yara et Elia allaient récupérer aujourd'hui même, la Pointe du Dragon devait accueillir Theon Greyjoy, Yara Greyjoy, Galbart Glover ainsi que les seigneurs de la maison Reed et la maison Mazin qui avaient eux aussi rejoint les Greyjoy et Bowliser.

La petite flotte s'éloigna des côtes de la Pointe du Dragon pendant qu'Elia profitait du vent salé, des éclaboussures fraîches et humides de la mer. Elle se sentait libre, libre et grande, dominant les eaux de Westeros avec cette armée qui semblait voler à travers l'horizon.

Pendant le voyage,-qui devait durer quelques heures tout au plus- Yara approcha d'Elia.

\- Tu n'as jamais pensé à prendre la mer et devenir une grande capitaine ?

\- Chez nous c'est plutôt l'arc.

\- Un archer peut être capitaine. Une femme comme toi encore plus.

Elia senti le regard de Yara sur sa nuque.

\- Une femme comme moi ?

\- Tu es forte, tu as du caractère, tu es intelligente, tu pourrais faire une parfaite dirigeante sur un champ de bataille. Ou sur les mers.

\- Peut-être que je participe déjà dans l'ombre sans que personne ne s'en rende compte, dit Elia avec un sourire malicieux.

Est-ce qu'elle était heureuse d'être là, parmi tous ces fer-nés, loin de chez elle ? Ce sourire esquissé la surprenait elle-même. Yann n'était pas rentré de son expédition, et surtout il n'avait donné aucune nouvelle. Elia ne savait pas trop si elle devait le croire mort ou simplement prisonnier mais dans tous les cas, elle l'avait envoyé là-bas et elle l'avait placé dans cette situation. Et maintenant les anciens dieux seuls savaient ce qu'il en était de son sort. Ou peut être Tristan savait-il mais n'avait préféré rien dire.

\- Dans l'ombre ? Avec des espions et un réseau bien ficelé qui te permet de tirer les ficelles ?

\- Possible non ?

Yara éclata de rire.

\- Tu es bien trop solitaire pour être capable de te fier à tout un réseau d'inconnus. Je me trompe ?

Elia et Yara parlèrent une bonne partie du voyage. Au départ, Elia voyait en la fille Greyjoy une héritière prête à tout pour faire plaisir à son père et montrer qu'elle était digne de prendre le Trône de Sel des Îles de Fer. Mais finalement elle s'était révélée beaucoup plus légère, libre et rebelle que ce que ne le pensait Elia. Les navires atteignirent rapidement leur objectif et des embarcations furent envoyées pour chercher les différents seigneurs qui attendaient déjà sur la plage avec un vingtaine d'hommes chacun.

\- Lord Tallhart, dit Yara, lord Ryswell, lord Dunstin, nous sommes heureux de vous acueillir à bord.

Les trois seigneurs saluèrent Yara et Elia puis les cinq représentants de familles rejoignirent la cabine privée de la capitaine. Ils parlèrent de tout et n'importe quoi, prenant des nouvelles de la famille, des maladies, de l'hiver en approche… bref de tout sauf de la guerre. Puis Yara invita tout le monde à sortir pour admirer le paysage.

\- Il n'y a que la mer à perte de vue ! S'écria lord Dustin.

Mais lorsqu'ils quittèrent la cabine pour rejoindre le bord du navire, ils aperçurent à l'horizon bien plus qu'une simple mer. Dans le léger brouillard qui flottait au-dessus de l'eau, ils pouvaient voir au loin une infinité de voiles sombres, telles des ombres prêtent à fondre sur l'ennemi. L'océan semblait couvert d'un immense nuage noir tellement le nombre de voiles était important. Et si Elia avait dû donner un chiffre pour illustrer le spectacle, elle aurait bien parlé d'une centaine de navires au moins.

À bord, personne ne parlait. Tout le monde semblait subjugué par le spectacle, Yara elle-même. Mais cette dernière semblait aussi porter une grande fierté en cet instant.

Alors que les seigneurs continuaient d'admirer la flotte de leurs nouveaux alliés, Yara entraîna Elia à part :

\- Tu as réfléchi à ce que je t'ai dis ce matin en venant ? Demanda Yara. Je ne disais pas cela en l'air, et je te propose de rejoindre nos troupes en devenant une capitaine. Tu devras être formée, mais qui ne doit pas l'être à un moment ?

Elia regarda la femme avec sincérité :

\- J'ai envie de participer, de devenir quelqu'un, d'avoir un rôle dans la guerre à venir, je ne sais juste pas encore quel sera ce rôle. Mais la proposition me fait plaisir, merci.

Yara hocha la tête avec un sourire qui semblait sincère puis s'éloigna. Elia savait que la guerre à venir ne serait pas simple, et elle savait que dans tous les cas, que Stannis Baratheon accepte de les rejoindre ou non, il y aurait des morts, beaucoup de morts. Et Elia voulait aider sa famille, sa maison. Elle avait pour cela trois possibilités : D'abord elle pouvait accepter la proposition de Yara Greyjoy et participer sur les mers où elle serait plus loin de sa famille mais où elle pourrait développer une maîtrise nouvelle, sans compter le rapprochement avec les fer-nés. Ensuite, elle pouvait aussi décider de participer sur les terres. Là elle serait auprès de sa famille et de ses hommes et, en tant que sœur du seigneur, elle aurait l'honneur de diriger des troupes. Son nom se ferait alors connaître dans les terres de Westeros et donnerait une raison de plus pour accepter les Bowliser à la tête du nouveau Nord. Enfin, elle pouvait agir dans l'ombre. Le type qu'elle avait fait arrêter se trouvait toujours enfermé dans les cachots et elle était certaine qu'il serait prêt à l'aider et à faire tout ce qu'elle lui demanderait pour sortir de là et retrouver sa tenue propre.

Elia observa de nouveau le nuage de voiles noires.

\- La guerre arrive, souffla Yara Greyjoy derrière elle.

Elle avait raison, et Elia y participerait.

* * *

Quelle décision doit prendre Elia ?

 _1) Participer sur les mers_

 **2) Participer sur les terres (voté)**

 _3) Participer dans l'ombre_

* * *

Prenez deux minutes pour voter en commentaire et ainsi faire avancer l'histoire ! :)

Merci de votre lecture et à bientôt ! ;)


	18. XVIII - War is Coming

**Tristan**

En voyant les différentes bannières qui s'étendaient dans l'enceinte du fort, Tristan sentait une certaine fierté monter en lui. Père aurait été fier de voir ce qu'était devenu la Pointe du Dragon. « Un centre de rébellion contre les Stark, en effet Tomos auraient adoré » dit une petite voix dans sa tête. Tristan se senti mal quelques instants. Non Tomos n'aurait pas été fier de voir le Nord divisé, de voir Robb Stark contraint de remonter pour affronter ses propres alliés. Tomos tenait au devoir, il tenait à l'honneur, et il aurait combattu jusqu'à la mort contre les Greyjoy au nom de Robb Stark, au nom du Nord.

Tristan se détourna et alla dans sa chambre. Il allait sous peu rencontrer Stannis Baratheon, Yara Greyjoy, Galbart Glover ainsi que les autres petits seigneurs qui ne feraient que valider la stratégie mise en place. Ils avaient déclaré publiquement qu'ils confiaient leurs troupes aux Bowliser. Galbart Glover et Tristan s'étaient mis d'accord pour que toutes les troupes du Nord restent ensembles afin de former un armée de 2.000 soldats. Faible effectif face aux 25.000 soldats de Stannis Baratheon et presque 15.000 soldats des Greyjoy.

Le jeune seigneur se laissa tomber sur son lit et se prit la tête entre les mains. Que ferait-il en ce moment si son brave père avait été encore là ? Que seraient les choses s'il avait accepté de combattre les Greyjoy, s'il avait courageusement levé son arc en direction des fer-nés et de Yara Greyjoy ? S'il avait fait exécuter Theon Greyjoy… ? Quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Il leva la tête et vit la porte s'ouvrir doucement. Erena. Avait-il seulement daigné lui apporter la moindre attention depuis leur mariage ? Son regard était triste et elle semblait inquiète. Tristan resta silencieux, il ne savait même pas quoi lui dire maintenant qu'il était face à sa femme. Ça n'arrivait pas, ils se croisaient pour dormir, parfois même Tristan arrivait-il tellement tard dans la chambre qu'il ne voyait qu'un dos bougeant légèrement au rythme de la respiration de la jeune femme.

\- Quand Père m'a annoncé que j'allais me marier à l'aîné Bowliser, dit Erena d'une voix tremblante, je ne m'imaginais pas une seule seconde que celui-ci finirait à la tête d'une rébellion contre Robb Stark.

Elle ferma la porte derrière elle et vont s'asseoir à côté de Tristan.

\- Tu penses que c'était une erreur ? Demanda-t-il.

Erena secoua la tête.

\- Tu as pris les bonnes décisions pour protéger ton peuple. Et celles que tu pensais être justes.

\- L'étaient-elles ?

La jeune femme eut un sourire.

\- C'est à l'aube de la guerre que tu commence à t'en inquiéter ?

\- Les décisions que l'on prend impactent sur notre avenir. Cela impact nos ennemis, ce qu'ils pensent et voient de nous, mais les conséquences portent aussi sur l'image que nous donnons à nos propres alliés. Comment nous voient réellement les Greyjoy ? Que disent-ils de nous lorsque nous avons le dos tourné ? Qui dit qu'ils nous laisseront réellement le Nord ? Et Stannis ?

Elle passa sa main dans son dos et dit :

\- Les Greyjoy voient une occasion de gagner des territoires, il est évident que Yara Greyjoy et Theon Greyjoy voudront leurs terres une fois la guerre gagnée. Quant à Stannis Baratheon… il sait qu'il ne perdra que très peu d'hommes dans cette guerre. Alors qu'à côté de cela il en gagnera presque 20.000 pour prendre le Trône de Fer. Je pense qu'il se moque de notre guerre. D'ailleurs cette guerre est avant tout celle des Greyjoy. Mais comme Stannis, tu as vu l'opportunité de t'y engager du côté des fer-nés. On y voit tous un intérêt. Et je ne serais pas étonnée que l'alliance avec Stannis convainc quelques maisons fidèles des Stark de camp.

\- Je devrais peut-être te laisser venir à cette réunion pour préparer la guerre, dit Tristan avec un sourire triste.

\- Je ne suis que là pour encourager mon brave seigneur, sourit-elle en retour, et accessoirement pour lui donner un héritier.

Il comprit tout le sens de cette phrase. Était-ce normal pour un jeune seigneur fraîchement marié comme lui, il n'est que si peu touché sa femme ? Elle qui était pourtant si douce, si belle, agréable, et son odeur chaque nuit laissait à Tristan une amertume profonde quant aux ravages de la guerre. Lorsqu'il avait apprit la mort de son père Tomos Bowliser par Dolly, Tristan s'était senti redevenir un enfant, innocent et incapable de porter tout ce poids qui s'apprêtait à lui tomber dessus. Tristan avait alors senti en lui monter une pression incomparable, plus présente et gênante de jours en jours, allant jusqu'à lui faire sauter chaque repas d'une même journée. Il ne recommençait à manger que lorsque la faim devenait trop pénalisante. « Monseigneur ressaisissez-vous ! » avait alors râlé mestre Saemon. La rencontre avec Yara Greyjoy l'avait terrifié, attendre les réponses des diverses maisons l'avait terrifié. Mais aujourd'hui il devait être prêt, prêt et fort, sûr de lui.

Il se tourna vers Erena et prit son autre main dans la sienne. Elle était froide. Bien trop froide comparé à la chaleur qu'elle portait habituellement dans son regard.

\- Cette guerre, dit-il, nous la gagnerons sans la moindre difficulté avec l'aide de Stannis. Nous serons Gouverneurs du Nord et tu seras notre Lady du Nord à tous. Notre Reine. Et les gens t'aimeront, nous aimerons, nous tiendrons un Nord puissant et uni.

Elle eut un petit sourire en coin lorsqu'il prononça les derniers mots.

\- Même ta reine à toi ?

\- Surtout à moi.

Il posa sa deuxième main sur la joue d'Erena. Cette fois elle était chaude.

\- Le Nord sera à toi, dit Tristan avant d'approcher son visage d'elle. Leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent et un sentiment de chaleur monta rapidement en Tristan qui eut un petit frisson. La main dans son dos s'était immobilisée et elle tirait son corps contre celui de la jeune femme. Qui savait combien de temps ils pourraient profiter de ces petits plaisirs naturels… ?

Lorsque la corne résonna sur toute la Pointe du Dragon quelques heures plus tard, c'est avec une pression mais aussi un honneur particulièrement impressionnant que Tristan regarda apparaître au loin une vaste étendue de bannières jaunes et rougeoyantes. Stannis Baratheon était là, sur leurs terres, avec ses hommes. Et l'homme qui avait chassé les derniers Targaryen de Westeros venait pour se battre à ses côtés. Lorsque la grille s'ouvrit enfin, Tristan eut le plaisir d'apercevoir Duncan qui était rentré en même temps que Stannis. Puis il vit enfin le seigneur de Dragonstone qui était encadré de près par un homme d'apparence relativement âgé et au passé certainement difficile d'après les traits creux et marqués de son visage, ainsi que d'une femme dont l'âge était difficilement situable mais qui était vêtue tout de rouge, même ses cheveux étaient couleur des flammes.

\- Monseigneur, dit Tristan en s'inclinant humblement.

Il baissa la tête en signe de respect.

\- Tristan Bowliser ?

\- Lui-même.

\- Je suis enchanté, j'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous.

\- Moi de même, c'est un honneur de vous recevoir à la Pointe du Dragon.

Tristan apprit ensuite par Duncan que l'homme qui accompagnait Stannis était Davos Seaworth, un ancien contrebandier, et la femme rouge une dénommée Mélisandre qui était, à en croire ses mots, une « prêtresse bien étrange ». Yara Greyjoy rencontra Stannis mais leur discussion fut courte et froide. Quelques années auparavant Balon Greyjoy avait mené une révolte, voulant montrer des fer-nés une puissance bien trop négligée. Mais Eddard Stark et Robert Baratheon n'eurent aucun mal à le faire retourner sur son île grise s'y terrer. En homme d'honneur et de principe, il était évident que Stannis ne voit pas d'un très bon œil cette famille peu appréciée qu'était la maison Greyjoy.

\- Mon père a fait de nombreuses erreurs, avait dit Yara pour mettre un terme à la tension, soyez sûrs que ses enfants apporteront une couleur nouvelle aux bannières Greyjoy.

\- Je vous le souhaite, avait grogné Stannis avant se s'éloigner.

Yara, Galbart, Stannis, Tristan et les autres petits seigneurs prirent le temps de manger à la même table. Du poisson fut servi, et devant l'air déçu d'un seigneur, il se fit la promesse que lorsqu'il recevrait pour la dernière fois avant la guerre ses invités, il puiserait dans les réserves de viande de la Pointe du Dragon. Ils n'en avaient pas beaucoup et avec l'hiver qui arrivait, il allait être de plus en plus difficile de stocker de la viande. Mais il devait montrer que les Bowliser avaient beau être une petite maison, ils n'étaient pas défavorisés pour autant. Ou du moins pas tant que ça. Il se réunirent ensuite dans la salle du conseil restreint où fut étalée une carte du Nord, accompagnés des membres du conseil restreint qui restèrent silencieux dans un coin -sans compter Fenrir qui avait grandement participé aux hypothèses et réflexions. Différents pions étaient posés sur le côté. Un pion avait une forme d'arc, il représentait toutes les forces du Nord rebelle. Trois pions représentaient chacun des forces Greyjoy à l'aide d'une silhouette de kraken. Et enfin, cinq pions en forme de cerf symbolisaient chacun des forces de Stannis Baratheon. Pour le côté ennemi, ils avaient utilisés deux pions en tête de loup, un en croix, un en forme de trident, un en forme de soleil aux nombreux pics, et enfin un qui représentait des chaînes. De nombreux pions mais qui ne représentaient chacun un nombre de troupes plus faible.

\- Premièrement, dit Tristan en regardant chacun tour à tour, nous devons tous être convaincus qu'ils n'attaqueront pas. Ils savent que, malgré leur avantage au combat rapproché terrestre, nous sommes aussi nombreux qu'eux et avons l'avantage des remparts en cas d'attaque. Et même si en utilisant toutes leurs forces ils auraient des chance de l'emporter, Stannis est maintenant de notre côté, leur côte Est n'est plus aussi imprenable qu'ils ne pouvaient l'espérer.

Tout le monde sembla d'accord, ils firent tous un signe de tête. Galbart s'avança un peu et prit la parole :

\- Nous n'avons pas réussi à convaincre les Mormont de nous rejoindre. Mais les fer-nés utiliseront une poignée de navires et quelques hommes pour bloquer l'Île aux Ours. Ils ne pourront faire un pas en dehors sans perdre la vie.

Yara confirma d'un signe de tête.

\- Ils n'ont pas de raisons de bouger, ajouta-t-elle, mais on ne sait jamais. Simple précaution.

\- Bien, reprit Tristan. Ensuite, nous n'attaquerons pas avant leur retour, ce qui laissera amplement le temps à Stannis de retourner préparer ses hommes sur Dragonstone et aux Stormlands.

\- Nous vous laissons le temps de cette guerre une centaine de navires fer-nés, dit Yara avec un regard impénétrable.

\- Et je vous en remercie, dit Stannis sans même lever les yeux vers elle.

\- Nous sommes partis du principe que la majorité des forces se trouveraient à Winterfell, dit Tristan en saisissant les deux têtes de loup et en les plaçant au centre du Nord. Ensuite les autres -il saisit la croix des Bolton qu'il plaça sur Dreadfort un peu plus à l'Est de Winterfell- ne seront que très peu nombreux. Et la seule chose -il attrapa la forme de chaîne puis le trident qu'il plaça respectivement au Nord et au Sud de Dreadfort- qui nous empêche de lancer l'assaut contre eux, c'est évidemment leurs forts.

Stannis devança Tristan en saisissant le soleil et en le plaçant sur la côte Est.

\- Je déploierai 10.000 hommes pour assiéger les Karstark, dit-il. Combattre serait un massacre pour eux, ils n'auraient d'autre choix que de se rendre. Robb Stark ne mettra pas moins de la moitié des troupes du Nord à Winterfell. S'ils doivent partager ce qui reste entre les principaux forts restants, leurs défenses seront bien faibles. Une fois ce fort capturé, j'aurai un pied à terre pour envoyer une armée vous rejoindre. La question est de savoir ce que vous allez faire de votre côté ?

\- Nous avons plusieurs options, dit Galbart en avançant vers la carte. Le fort des Umber pourrait être simple à prendre, je serais étonné qu'ils y placent beaucoup d'hommes. Nous n'aurions même pas besoin d'utiliser toutes les troupes à notre disposition pour prendre ce fort. Mais stratégiquement parlant, il ne sera pas un élément clé. Le fort des Manderly est une autre option. Plus difficile à prendre, probablement plus renforcé, mais nous aurions un siège de taille pour la suite. Sans compter qu'il est proche de la frontière avec le Conflans.

Le Conflans était le territoire dirigé et tenu par les Tully, alliés des Stark. Mais les armées du Conflans étaient toutes mobilisées pour s'assurer que les Lannister ne monteraient pas. D'après ce qu'on disait, les combats avaient cessés mais le froid était plus intense que jamais, et une étincelle suffirait à rallumer le feu ravageur de la guerre.

\- Enfin, reprit Galbart, nous pouvons rejoindre directement Winterfell. Le siège risque d'être difficile et de durer dans le temps. Nous devrons être vigilant car ils pourraient profiter pour utiliser les forces Bolton, Manderly et Umber pour appuyer une sortie en force des troupes de Winterfell.

\- Avec Lord Stannis au fort des Karstark, dit Fenrir, je serais étonné de voir quiconque bouger. Même en se repliant vers Winterfell ils mourraient tous. Les plus intelligents se rendront bien assez tôt, et les plus fous se battront jusqu'à en perdre la tête. Avec Winterfell entre vos mains monseigneur -il se tourna vers Tristan- les Nordistes n'auront d'autre choix que de lâcher les armes. Il s'agit symboliquement de la capitale du Nord ne l'oublions pas.

Tristan réfléchissait. Assiéger le fort Umber assurerait une progression. Rapide et stratégiquement peu importante, certes, mais ils évinceraient ainsi un ennemi. Moralement, cela serait très bon pour eux et les hommes, très mauvais pour ceux d'en fasse. S'attaquer directement à Winterfell voulait dire s'engager à un long siège. Et les anciens dieux savaient qu'il pouvait durer quelques mois comme quelques années peut-être. Et en une si longue période, tant de choses pouvaient arriver…

\- Vous connaissez mieux le Nord que quiconque ici, dit Yara en regardant Tristan, nous vous suivrons quelle que soit votre décision.

Tristan se tourna vers la carte et attrapa le pion en forme d'arc. L'endroit où il allait le placer allait définir l'emplacement de leurs premiers combats…

CHOIX :

1) Assiéger le fort Umber (facile, stratégiquement faible)

2) Assiéger le fort Manderly (modéré, stratégiquement intéressant)

3) Assiéger Winterfell (Difficile, stratégiquement parfait)


	19. XIX - The Slaver's Bay

**Ilian**

Alors que la jeune femme avait toute son attention portée sur le petit objet rond, la silhouette sorti un poignard de sa cape et avança rapidement vers elle.

 _\- Est-ce qu'il va… ?_

 _Ilian eut un moment de doutes. Il ne connaissait ni les intentions de cette mystérieuse personne, ni de cette enfant bien trop imprudente… et encore moins de ce que serait prêt à faire l'homme qui semblait veiller sur cette femme si jeune qui était Daenerys Targaryen…_

\- Plus vite… grogna Ilian en incitant sa monture à accélérer toujours plus.

Devant, Gildric ainsi que les quatre brigands étaient bien visibles et l'écart se resserrait. Derrière, Rheade était déjà loin, « trop loin pour changer d'avis » pensa Ilian. Gildric rattrapait les agresseurs et le combat ne tarderait pas à débuter, Ilian devait aller plus vite.

\- Éon ! Appela-t-il en jetant un regard en arrière. Prépare toi à décocher dès que tu as une occasion !

Le soldat derrière Ilian hocha la tête mais le jeune Bowliser savait que c'était peine perdue, tirer en temps normal n'avait rien de simple, à cheval cela tenait d'un niveau que même les Bowliser ne maîtrisaient qu'en partie, mais alors avec quelqu'un devant soit…

Plus loin, Gildric asséna un premier coup d'épée qui provoqua la chute d'un cavalier, sans pour autant faire jaillir de sang. Les autres lâchèrent immédiatement le coffre et ce qui s'ensuivit fut un brouillon monstre pour Ilian. Le cheval de Gildric devait avoir été surpris par l'obstacle soudain puisqu'il s'écroula au sol de tout son poids. Sans compter que l'un des brigands vit son cheval chanceler puis tomber à son tour. Un épais nuage de fumée se souleva. Ils étaient quasiment à la sortie Sud de la cité et la rue était quasiment déserte. Les quelques malheureux présents à ce moment s'étaient jetés dans la première ouverture rencontrée pour éviter tout accident.

\- Éon ! Appela de nouveau Ilian lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au niveau du premier brigand tombé.

Quelques mètres avant de le croiser, Éon décocha et le projectile alla se figer dans le dos de l'homme qui avait commencé à se relever et qui tomba sur un genou. La tête penchée en avant, il resta immobile. Éon sorti son épée pour le terminer en passant, mais l'autre fut plus rapide et, avant même que leur cheval ne le passe, il poussa un hurlement et se retourna en brandissant une lame vers eux. Le mouvement trancha sec la gorge de l'animal qui, dans un son illustrant sa douleur, plongea à son tour sur le sol. Une épaisse vague de sang chaud éclaboussa les cavaliers qui n'eurent d'autre choix que de suivre la bête dans sa chute. Ilian commença à se relever, il avait roulé sur plusieurs mètres. Sa jambe droite le faisait souffrir et son bras gauche n'avait pas été épargné. Cherchant autour de lui il aperçut enfin les deux autres acteurs de ce spectacle. Éon était à terre et semblait coincer sous le cheval tendit que leur adversaire était déjà debout et avançait précipitamment vers la monture au sol. Ilian attrapa son arc et chercha des flèches mais sans succès. Il s'aperçut alors qu'elles s'étaient éparpillées sur le sol.

\- C'est pas vrai, souffla-t-il.

Il se précipita sur l'une d'elle tout en vérifiant ce qu'il se passait du côté de son soldat. Celui-ci, bien qu'à terre, avait attrapé son propre arc. Il se mit en position assise, encocha une flèche avec difficulté et la laissa partir s'enfoncer dans la poitrine du barbare. Mais celui-ci ne fit qu'une petite pause avant de reprendre sa course. Ilian y était, et cette pause avait suffit à marquer la différence. Dans un râle profond, l'autre senti la flèche du Bowliser lui transpercer la gorge. Il cracha quelques gerbes de sang puis tomba au sol, innerte.

\- Tout va bien ? Cria Ilian en se précipitant vers le soldat.

\- Est-ce que ça vaut vraiment le coup que je réponde ?

À eux deux, ils soulevèrent suffisamment l'énorme masse de l'animal pour permettre à Éon de dégager sa jambe. Plus loin, les coups d'épée retentissaient. Gildric était toujours vivant… pour le moment. Mais un grand coup métallique et la chute de la silhouette familière fit comprendre un Ilian que les choses ne tournaient pas en leur faveur.

\- C'est à nous de jouer, dit Éon.

Son carquois encore à demi plein, il avança de quelques mètres et posa un genou au sol. Ilian comprit tout de suite ce qu'il faisait : les trois ennemis restant étaient à une cinquantaine de mètres, ils avaient de quoi tirer, ils devaient en profiter. Ilian siffla aussi fort que possible et vint se poser près d'Éon dans la même position. Alors que les brigands venaient vers eux en courant, Éon attrapa le bouquet de flèches de son carquois et le planta dans le sol sableux devant eux.

\- J'espère que vous avez une bonne cadence monseigneur, dit-il.

Il attrapa l'une des flèches et l'encocha.

\- Pas de prisonniers ?

\- Pas de prisonniers, confirma Ilian en imitant Éon.

Ils décochèrent et enchaînèrent les tires le plus rapidement possible. Sur les sept flèches qui furent envoyées, une seulement manqua sa cible, au grand dam d'Ilian qui s'en voulait d'être si tendu. Les brigands tombèrent les uns après les autres et seul l'un d'entre arriva arriva jusqu'aux archers. Éon lui trancha ma gorge ans difficultés.

\- Gildric, souffla Ilian en se redressant.

Les deux hommes coururent jusqu'au corps étalé au sol et aidèrent le soldat à se redresser. Il saignait depuis le front et ne semblait vraiment pas en forme. Autour, les gens les regardaient et les pointaient du doigt avec terreur ou colère selon les visages.

\- Rheade… ? Demanda Gildric en reconnaissant Ilian.

Ce dernier fit un signe négatif de la tête. Ils n'étaient plus que trois, trois et un coffre qui allait encore devoir se vider s'ils voulaient pouvoir le transporter. Sans compter qu'ils devaient faire vite, bientôt des soldats seraient là et commenceraient à les chercher. Le trio fit une bonne affaire en achetant la charrette d'un vieil homme qui la traînait avec difficultés dans la rue. Avec les deux chevaux récupérés, ils pouvaient reprendre la route direction le Sud.

\- Alors on abandonne Rheade aux mains de ces types ? Demanda Ilian.

\- Nous n'avons aucune piste, répondit Gildric, elle est peut-être déjà morte ou abandonnée dans la mer Dothrak.

Ilian n'osa le dire, mais il pensa en son fort intérieur qu'après tout, si Rheade devait vraiment leur servir à quelque chose, son « maître de la lumière » finirait bien par la replacer sur leur route. Ils quittèrent Meereen à l'aube, laissant derrière eux la grande rue ensanglantée. Des habitants devaient déjà être en train de demander à ce que des soldats soient plus souvent présents lorsque ce genre de chose arrive. Mais Ilian était plutôt heureux qu'aucun soldat n'ai été présent. Profitant d'être sur les chevaux avec Gildric à l'avant -tandis qu'Éon profitait du confort de la charrette-, Ilian osa enfin lui parler d'un sujet qui le préoccupait depuis leur départ de Westeros :

\- Quel est ton lien avec les Targaryen ?

Gildric sembla surpris mais ne le regarda pas. Il garda le silence quelques secondes puis se décida à parler :

\- Ce bouclier appartenait au père de mon père, il faisait parti de l'armée Targaryenne et leur a toujours été fidèle. Mon père lui-même a servi les Targaryen. Il a combattu aux côtés de Rhaegar Targaryen, celui que l'on appelait le dernier dragon. Puis le monde s'est révolté contre le Roi Fou.

\- Ton père est mort en combattant pour les Targaryen ?

\- En effet, lorsque Robert Baratheon est arrivé, il n'était plus qu'une question de temps. Mais mon père comme son père avant lui ont été fidèles.

\- Où étais-tu à ce moment ?

\- Dorne. Dans la région des Dayne. Cela faisait quelques mois que j'y étais, en partie pour m'entraîner à leurs techniques de combat, mais aussi parce que le royaume de Dorne a toujours été le seul à ne jamais tourner le dos aux Targaryen, alors quelle aubaine pour moi de m'y trouver lorsque Robert Baratheon lança la rébellion avec Eddard Stark.

\- Et comment es-tu arrivé jusqu'au Nord ?

Gildric laissa échapper un petit rire puis il continua :

\- Lorsque la rébellion a éclaté, j'ai tout de suite voulu rejoindre mon père sur Dragonstone. J'ai accompagné les armées de Dorne une partie de la route puis j'ai continué seul jusqu'à King's Landing. Je voulais absolument atteindre Dragonstone avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Mais le temps passe vite et lorsque vous faites chemin à pieds, il se passe des milliers de choses entre deux villages où vous glanez quelques informations.

Il marqua une pause et soupira.

\- En voyant King's Landing apparaître, j'ai d'abord été soulagé, en partie du moins. Mais j'ai rapidement constaté que les bannières Stark et Lannister avaient envahi la capitale.

\- Aerys était mort ?

Gildric hocha la tête.

\- Assassiné par le Régicide, ricana Gildric.

Jaime Lannister était appelé le Régicide. Il servait lui aussi Aerys Targaryen, le roi qui avait précédé Robert Baratheon. Mais le fils Lannister avait tué le Roi Fou, lui plantant sa lame « dans le dos » d'après les dires. Depuis, le surnom de Régicide lui collait à la peau.

\- Ensuite, continua Gildric, j'ai continué ma route vers le Nord. Rhaegar Targaryen avait été tué, son père aussi. Je me suis posé dans un village non loin des tours jumelles, là où personne ne viendrait me poser de questions. Partout dans le royaume on murmurait que les deux plus jeunes enfants d'Aerys avaient réussi à fuir Westeros avant que Stannis Baratheon ne les attrape.

\- Daenerys ?

Gildric confirma d'un signe de tête.

\- Et son frère, avant que ce dernier ne se fasse tuer par des dothrakis. Daenerys du Typhon qu'on l'appelle. Car lorsqu'elle est née, peu avant l'arrivée de Stannis Baratheon sur Dragonstone, on raconte que l'île essuya la plus grosse tempête jamais observée sur Westeros.

Ilian connaissait cette histoire. On racontait beaucoup de choses sur Daenerys, mais le mythe de la dernière des Targaryen s'oubliait peu à peu avec le temps. D'après ce qu'avec entendu Ilian, beaucoup dans Westeros avaient raconté, après la rébellion, que bientôt des dragons plus grands que jamais survoleraient de nouveau le continent avec, sur leurs dos Viserys et Daenerys Targaryen. Alors ils viendraient récupérer le trône de fer et offrir une paix nouvelle au monde. Mais aujourd'hui, l'aîné était mort et seule la jeune enfant semblait vivante.

\- Comment Daenerys a-t-elle pu s'en sortir ?

\- Excellente question, soupira Gildric. Vraiment excellente. Tout ce que je sais c'est qu'elle est toujours vivante, et que nous allons la retrouver. Maintenant que Rheade n'est plus là et que tu connais toute l'histoire, je peux être honnête.

Ilian se senti mal à l'aise en entendant le nom de la jeune prêtresse.

\- Elle doit nous en vouloir tu ne crois pas ?

\- Elle doit avoir surtout d'autres choses auxquelles penser, en admettant qu'elle pense encore. Et dis-toi que je suis reconnaissant que tu aies choisis de venir de mon côté.

\- Tant mieux pour moi, sourit Ilian.

\- Ou pas. Peut-être que demain nous croiserons de nouveau Rheade et, qui sait, peut-être aura-t-elle ta vie entre ses mains. Et admettons qu'elle doive choisir entre toi et le gars qui l'a sauvé de ces brigands, qui choisira-t-elle d'après toi ?

Ilian ne répondit rien, il avait l'image en tête, il se voyait déjà lancer un regard suppliant à Rheade, puis celle-ci lui tourner le dos. Tout devenait alors sombre, silencieux… juste la mort.

\- Tu as peut-être scellé ton destin la nuit dernière, rit Gildric. Mais au moins je sais que je peux compter sur toi, et tu peux compter sur moi.

Cette discussion ayant été claire, ils continuèrent leur route sans inquiétude et en parlant de tout et n'importe quoi. Ils atteignirent la cité de Yunkaï dans la soirée, Ilian remercia silencieusement le vieil homme qui leur avait vendu cette charrette. Même si ce n'était pas l'idéal, il fallait admettre que malgré tout, c'était un gain de vitesse et de confort. Ils dormirent dans une auberge de la deuxième cité de la Baie des Serfs mais aucun ne ferma vraiment l'œil, la nuit précédente leur ayant légèrement coupé l'envie de dormir. Ilian pensa beaucoup à Rheade et ne cessa de se demander s'il avait fait le bon choix. Il avait même pendant quelques instants cru sentir en lui s'allumer une flamme qui lui brûlait les organes en susurrant « La nuit es sombre et pleine de terreurs… »

Mais l'aube arriva bien assez tôt, et Ilian fut le premier debout, incitant ses derniers copagnons de route à se bouger pour perdre le moins de temps possible. Secrètement, il espérait retrouver Rheade à Astapor, en pleine forme, pour ensuite pouvoir s'excuser et soulager sa conscience. Le trajet fut relativement rapide et Astapor apparu à l'horizon alors que le soleil se couchait. Des soupires de soulagement se firent entendre et ils s'installèrent dans une nouvelle auberge.

\- Cette fois, dit Ilian en posant son arc, nous restons deux ou trois jours, on va pouvoir se reposer un peu.

Et personne ne pensa à le contredire, cette étape qu'était Astapor était enfin atteint et ils allaient tous pouvoir en profiter avant de repartir pour Qarth, l'objectif final. Mais les choses ne se passèrent pas comme Ilian l'imaginait, ni aucun d'entre eux d'ailleurs.

Dès le lendemain, ils se baladèrent dans la cité, non seulement pour augmenter les chances de croiser Rheade, mais aussi pour se nourrir, trouver éventuellement des choses intéressantes à s'acheter. Ils en profitèrent aussi pour se renseigner sur l'achat d'Immaculés et découvrirent avec joie que les prix étaient à la baisse. Même avec l'or perdu ces derniers jours, ils pouvaient quand même avoir une centaine d'Immaculés. « Plus ou moins » avait traduit la jeune femme après que son maître eut craché des mots en une langue inconnue. Tout semblait aller pour le mieux jusqu'à ce que Gildric s'arrête au milieu de la rue en regardant passer une silhouette encapuchonnée.

\- Un problème ? Demanda Ilian en cherchant ce que cette personne avait de si étrange.

\- J'ai l'impression que…

Mais Gildric ne termina pas sa phrase et se lança derrière la personne à la capuche. Était-ce Rheade ? Peut-être l'avait-il reconnue sous la capuche sombre. Il y avait du monde dans les rues et Ilian suivait tant bien que mal Gildric. Puis ils finirent par arriver sur les quais, où il y avait déjà moins de monde. Alors la silhouette à la capuche s'arrêta et Gildric l'imita, restant à quelques mètres. Ils semblaient tous deux regarder vers un endroit en particulier. Alors Ilian comprit :

À une dizaine de mètres d'eux, se tenait une jeune femme aux cheveux blonds, d'un blond éclatant, presque argentés. Un homme lui parlait, il portait une épée et son visage fatigué laissait deviner qu'il n'avait pas eu une vie de noble ou de riche maître. Tout en regardant le silhouette encapuchonnée, Gildric sorti un poignard. Ilian posa une main sur son bras.

\- Tu es sûr de toi ? Murmura-t-il.

Une enfant qui se tenait à quelques mètres de la jeune femme fit rouler une petite balle de bois vers elle. Un sourire amusé aux lèvres, elle ramassa l'objet et l'enfant lui mima un geste qui devait permettre de l'ouvrir.

\- Cette femme est Daenerys Targaryen, dit Gildric en repoussant le bras d'Ilian et en gardant le regard fixé sur la silhouette. Et je ne laisserai personne lui faire du mal.

Alors que la jeune femme avait toute son attention portée sur le petit objet rond, la silhouette sorti un poignard de sa cape et avança rapidement vers elle.

\- Est-ce qu'il va… ?

Ilian eut un moment de doutes. Il ne connaissait ni les intentions de cette mystérieuse personne, ni de cette enfant sortie de nul part… et encore moins de ce que serait prêt à faire l'homme qui semblait veiller sur cette femme si jeune qui était Daenerys Targaryen.

Ilian senti Gildric faire un mouvement en avant et tout passa au ralenti : L'enfant regardait Daenerys Targaryen commencer à ouvrir le petit objet. Derrière la jeune femme, un homme armé qui commençait tout juste à se rendre compte de la silhouette encapuchonnée qui approchait. Cette dernière tenait désormais un poignard et avançait vers sa cible qui était, aucun doute possible, Daenerys. Au même moment Gildric commençait à s'élancer vers la silhouette. Ilian n'aurait pas le temps de faire grand-chose, mais il pouvait toujours limiter les dégâts. Avec sa situation, il pouvait laissez Gildric agir seul. Rien ne l'empêchait d'intervenir pour l'aider si les choses se gâtaient. Il pouvait aussi retenir Gildric en espérant ainsi ne pas attirer l'attention et éviter une mort ridicule. Enfin, il pouvait aider Gildric en s'attaquant à la silhouette encapuchonnée. Le choix lui appartenait, il devait simplement garder en tête qu'il ne connaissait pas les intentions de chacun, ni-même de Daenerys dont personne ne savait rien. Dans tous les cas, même s'il n'y avait aucun dragon dans les environs, il y avait suffisamment de façons de mourir dans l'immédiat… Alors une petite voix revint en tête d'Ilian :

« _La nuit est sombre et pleine de terreur_ »

Que doit faire Ilian ?

 **1) Laisser Gildric agir seul**

 **2) Retenir Gildric**

 **3) Attaquer l'homme en capuche (aider Gildric)**


End file.
